My Little Pony : The Lunar Republic
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 3,000 years before the Second Lunar Rebellion there was the First Lunar Rebellion . Journey back in time as to how the lunar repbulic was formed , the events that lead to the final stand , the events that lead up to the banishment of Luna AND Nightmare Moon , and the events that lead up to the Second Lunar Rebellion read as the history of the New Lunar Republic unfolds R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Lunar Republic

 **A/n: Hello , this is going to be the backstory for the main story , MLP : The New Lunar Republic , hope you enjoy and Review :)**

 _ **Location : New Equiss**_

 _ **July 27, 5,000 ANM**_

 _ **New Canterlot**_

 **Adam's POV**

I was summoned by Princess Nightmare Moon , as she had something to tell me , I wasn't sure what in the world it was , but the letter said that I should come alone . Doing just that , I boarded a train bound for Canterlot , however though I had to find out , the history of this soverign nation and I figured that this was going to be it . The train soon pulled into the New Canterlot station. Grabbing my computer and everything I knew I was going to be staying there for a while . I started my long trek , through the streets and saw the lunar castle in the distance . And sure enough , that's when I saw Nightmare Moon herself come running out of the castle and towards me . "Adam , I'm glad you could make it you seem out of breath" said Nightmare .

"yea , a lot of walking can do that to ya , especially when your lugging a computer among other things" I said . "ah , let me help you with that , I can have there in no time at all" Offered Nightmare . "Thanks , I could use all the help that I can get" I said . With that she removed the laptop from me , and carefully put it around her own body which I swear she looked the same height as Luna . Ignoring that we finally made the last of the journey for me that is , towards the castle and finally inside , where the maids and butlers took my stuff towards a room .

I quickly followed them and got changed since I too wear all black , after my shower I felt much cleaner . I then was directed to the chambers of Nightmare moon . And soon there after , I made it I knocked politely and that's when I heard her voice . But not only did I see Nightmare , Luna , Starchaser and Blueblood . "I'm glad you could make it , we have much to tell you" said Luna .

Grabbing a nearby chair , I could tell that this was going to be a while . "Alright , I was curious about this history of this nation how far does it date back?" I asked . "About 4,000 years" said Luna . "Alright where does this story begin?" I asked . "It begins on Old Equiss , back when mother had hardly much to take care of me let alone my other brothers and sisters" said Luna .

 _ **FLASHBACK 4,000 years ago**_

 **Location : Equiss , Equestria , Dodge Junction Outskirts**

 _ **Queen Chernalia's POV**_

I was pregnant with Luna , my first born foal my husband King Cosmos was right here with me. "It's going to be alright , honey I'm sure that this time things are going to turn out alright" said Cosmos with a smile . "I know , in fact I can feel her kicking" I said with a smile .

Of course over time we had to do something , our lunar kingdom was running out of money and trade was barley keeping this kingdom a float , money was being spent like crazy but we had a plan , should the kingdom ever run out of money or get overrun by an enemy , we all flee in all corners of Equestria and afterwords we all reunite , rebuild , and keep the kingdom going , we were always on the move , never really stopping and settling down in one area . I sighed as finally my water had broken and thankfully after what felt like hours of pushing , we had a filly and I knew what I would name her , Luna of the moon .

Thankfully though , we were able to take care of her up to a point till we were broke , and that's when we put her up for adoption , not because we wanted more kids or to run off somewhere , it was so we could get back on our feet as king and queen of the lunar kingdom , our neighbor the solar kingdom , was mostly handling things easily , there subjects were making money and life was good for them , and we wanted Luna to have that good life , it's not that we hated her , it's just we didn't have the bits to raise her , but our real plan was raise enough children in hopes one of them could run our kingdom known as **The Moon Kingdom .**

Named after the moon , as time went on , we had fillies and colts ones like Crescent song , Dark glimmer , Eclipse , Lunar flower , Lunar Descent , Lunar Nightmare , Lunar Shine , Lunar Wishes , Lunar Storms , Midnightrose , Nightmare Dancer , Nightmare Beat , Nightwish , Northern Crescent , our little Nyx , Artemis , Concord , Orkan , Shadow , our lovely yet wrathful Starchaser , Moonshine , and of course our little Nightmare Moon . These ponies would be the key to the success of the kingdom or it's downfall . And after they were old enough to run the kingdom we disappeared from public view , but not before we sent Nightmare Moon to check in on Luna for us , find out if she was doing alright .

 _ **Nightmare Moon's POV**_

I wasn't sure as to what my parents were asking of me , but if this was for there first born Luna , then so be it . "Mother , are you sure? The sun kingdom , hasn't replied to any of our letters concerning Luna at all , it's like they don't even know her let alone acknowledge that she exists" I said . "I know that , which is why you should go and check in on her , and find out what's going on , find out why there not responding to our letters , gather whatever information that you can" said Chernalia . I knew what I had to do , find Luna and hopefully unite with her .

As the sun set , and the moon rose I went under the cover of darkness and made my way towards the city capital of Canterlot , finally making my way inside the castle , I saw a couple of patrols , I avoided them easily since I used teleportation and made it towards Luna's chambers .

The guards there didn't know me , but that mattered little . I knocked them out and made my way inside , there I found my sleeping sister . Luna bolted up awake , horn flared and spotted me . "I know your there intruder , reveal yourself!" said Luna . I did just that revealing my black coat and misty flowing mane. "Nightmare ? , how did you get here?" asked Luna .

"I walked , and then snuck inside" I said . I closed the door , that way nopony would hear our conversation . Sure enough though , Celestia was already asleep , and her parents well , I didn't care where they were .

"I'm glad your here sister , in fact though Celestia and me always fight about me lowering the moon every night , and now I see the way she acts , she acts normal but when her parents are gone to who knows where , she turns into this monster , hitting me and always picking a fight" explained Luna .

And with a shock I saw all the bruises and hoof imprints on her , along with several bite marks as well . "Luna , I need you to listen to me , and listen good okay , I was sent her by mother to check in on you in fact though , she wants me to gather any kind of information regarding this kingdom" I said .

"Very well , I mostly started to do that myself , but apparently Celestia's been keeping an eye on me very closely , I'm not sure as to what she's planning but it can't be good" said Luna worriedly . "She won't suspect me ! , I know a few spells that will block whatever memories she may have of me" I said with an evil smile .

"Alright , don't try and reveal yourself , remain hidden in the shadows for as long as possible , and for whatever reason , don't draw attention to yourself" said Luna . "Don't worry , I'll be fine , listen to me if Celestia does something wrong , and tries to remove us , I have a plan now hear me out" I said . With that I went over the plan with her , it was something that I was working on for sometime now .

"So , basically I want you to form the lunar republic , rally whoever you can to yourside , but only if you see her true colors ! , i'm serious about this little sister! , also , gather as many guards as possible , I know there under your command , but trust me on this it will work in your favor" I said seriously . Luna nodded and decided to try and get back to sleep , as for me I simply hid myself in one of the guest rooms and work on trying to figure out some kind of spell to break through and get in touch with my family .

 _This is going to take me awhile , but i'll have to somehow change my appearance , the solar guards I believe are already asleep , which means I can work on that apperance spell but also at the sametime try and get information_ I thought . Once everything was set up , I headed down a few hallways until I saw it , I couldn't believe it was true , the casing for the elements of harmony . _how in the world did she come across these ? , it's a tough spell to crack , but I think I can do it … not now , i'm suspecting that there's somepony coming_ I thought .

I quickly headed back to the empty room via teleportation , by the time I had gotten back , it was like I wasn't even there at all . _That was way too close ! , however though , The elements of harmony are there , just locked up . I suspect , that not once has Canterlot come under attack as of late , so the elements haven't been used , which means they only use them should Canterlot come under attack , now I have an idea of what to do_ I thought . I thought for a while longer , and this is what came to my mind . _Even if Luna starts a rebellion , she's going to need a lot of help , from her family and me ! , no doubt Celestia knows more about war and battle then Luna , we'll have to train her that way she can fight on the battle field , and not get killed ._

Just before the sun started to rise , I teleported out and headed straight back to the house , where I had found mother and father waiting there , I could tel that they weren't mad or anything of the sort . "So Nightmare , what was it that you had found out?" asked Cosmos . "It's bad father , turns out that Celestia , maybe planning something , which is why we have to train Luna in case it does come to pass" I said .

"I see , anything else?" asked Chernalia . "Yes , Celestia's parents also have the elements of Harmony inside the castle" I added . "I see , this does raise some questions , but not enough for a rebellion" said Cosmos thinking . "Indeed it doesn't honey , Nightmare , I want you to take Luna away from the castle after she raises the moon , and train her hard , until sun rise" said Cosmos . "Alright , anything else?" I asked . "No , that'll be all" said Cosmos . With that I headed to my room , got into bed and slept the day away .

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **Adam's POV**

I was surprised , Nightmare Moon training Luna . "So you see , I had to train her in all forms of combat , including hoof to hoof , it was true that she didn't get it at first , but through each night she got stronger and practiced , Celestia was confused but ignored it , that was when she found out her parents were killed and well she assumed the throne and took command of the Sun kingdom and renamed it into **The Solar Empire** at least she thought they were dead" said Luna .

"Well were they?" I asked . "No , they had faked there own death's to allow Celestia to take the throne , I knew then I had to make my move , but this time Nightmare was no where to be found instead I figured that she had teleported back home , leaving me to lead **_The First Lunar Rebellion_** , however though Celestia was also trained to lead armies and what have you , at the time we were working with the tech that we had before , but plans were being found on your human discs and so we began to extract them and store them for 'the future' and that future is now , we only worked with shields , swords , axes , armor , and various siege weapons" said Luna .

"But Celestia had a tactical advantage over you in terms of command and battlefield tactics" I pointed out . "She did , but my family trained me to out smart her , and out think her , which I did but in the end we made our last stand , and with her more powerful army , she wiped us all out , except me I was brought back to her side , Nightmare here , had a backup plan and thanks to her , it worked" added the Queen . "which lead up to your banishment to the moon for the next thousand years , and that lead to **The Second Lunar Rebellion** " I said . "Indeed , and so the second one was much more successful than how the first one went four thousand years ago" said Luna . _Now I get it_ . "So that's why you recruited me to lead the navy just before the war even started" I said .

"Yes , we needed a human to help lead the navy , because if not , we would have lost the second lunar rebellion and for that would have been unacceptable" said Nightmare . "Alright , well I'm sure you have much more to tell me , perhaps on another full moon?" I asked . "It's a deal , because there's much more to this backstory than you know" said Star Chaser cryptically .

I headed back to my room and turned on my Xbox to play some games , that's when Luna's gametag popped up . _You are going down Luna_ I smirked . I chose to play Halo : Combat evolved Multiplayer , little did I know , she did the samething , however though I thought I had the advantage but alas I didn't , but she was kicking my bum and winning all because I allowed her to . The rest of the night was filled with just fun competition from each other .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Lunar Rebellion Part 1

 _ **Location : New Equiss , New Equestria , New Canterlot**_

I was finally awake the next night as Rainbow , Applejack , Snowflake , and other members of the army , navy and even the shadwobolts were invited to Canterlot to hear a story one of which lead up to the **Second Lunar Rebellion**. I soon saw Rainbow enter , the both us exchanged hugs the same with Applejack and even Snowflake .

"Alright , guys lets not keep Luna and the others waiting" I said . With that I gave Rarity whom surprisingly snuck in , not that I didn't mind at all though .

We soon walked down the same hallway as it reminded Rainbow of the same castle as back on the moon . "This castle reminds me of something from what you would call 'back in the day' said Rainbow with air qoutes . I was curious as to what she meant at that.

"Oh and what do you mean?" I asked . "Well back then , the six of us went to a castle known as the castle of the royal pony sisters , where we took care of the evil nightmare moon and even explored the place when we went back there a second time" said Rainbow . "Ah happen to remember that , oh doggy that was fun" added Applejack .

Finally we made it Luna's personal chambers . I decided to knock a good three times knowing that would get her attention . "Ah welcome my friends" said Luna . "Yes , come in" added Nightmare . With that we all entered and of course they all had a good reunion with Luna . I simply didn't say a single word as I hung out with nightmare moon .

"Adam I'm glad you made and your friends as well" said Nightmare with a smile . "Of course , now then where did we last leave off?" I asked . "Well if I remember right we last left off where I was training Luna every single night that I could get . "Alright lets pick up from there" I said . "Good idea" said Luna joining me and Nightmare .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Nightmare Moon's POV**_

Finally I think that Luna my little sister was ready , but we couldn't risk anything just yet though . However though , the last thing was to make sure that Celestia wasn't around after looking around the clearing that we chose to train in , I breathed a sigh of relief .

"Alright Luna , now that your ready the last part of your training is this … you are to form what will become known throughout all of Equestria is **The Lunar Republic** a group bent on equality on all ponies , a group that helps others in need and convinces others to join" I said . "Are you sure about this big sister ? What if Celestia does find out?" asked Luna out of fear .

"She won't , she doesn't even know of this location at all" I assured her . "but how in the wide world of Equestria am I going to get troops , supplies or anything of the sort?" asked Luna .

"Well , I know your shy and all but leave that to me and the the family , we'll help you out besides , Equestria only ever see's our kingdom come alive . All you have to do is rally ponies to you" I said . "Alright , what's the next move?" asked Luna . "That's an easy one though , first off we can secure you some land far off from Equestria it's self , far away from Celestia and not even her spies can touch you" I said . "That's great" said Luna with a smile . "But ONLY , when Celestia makes her move , we make ours" I said . "Right , she won't know what hit her" said Luna . I nodded in agreement with her , at that point Luna teleported back to the castle , while I teleported back to our home in the capital of Lunar city . "well what's up?" asked Cosmos .

"She's ready , now all we have to do is wait" I said . "Alright" said Chernalia . Thankfully though , I was the only one old enough to mature and help Luna train , the others however though they would be able to enjoy there filly and colt hoods , although I maybe an alicorn , I am fully grown ., infact I take that back they are very young just not even aware of what is about to happen .

 _ **The Very next night**_

I arrived in our secret location , so far everything was working in our favor and Celestia wasn't even aware . I then saw Luna appear as well , so far so good .

"It's begun , Celestia has taken the throne and has changed the sun kingdom into the solar empire" said Luna . "Alright and have you done what has needed to be done?" I asked . "I have , the entire lunar guard has joined me , and so have half the population of Equestria" reported Luna .

"Good , now all you need is supplies and a good location to setup at , several ships are going to transport you to a remote piece of land that we have owned for a longtime , complete with a castle , training grounds , a siege workshop , towers , and even a blacksmith" I said .

With that several air ships had landed just outside of where we were , Luna told the guards and even the ponies that joined her to board the ships , the last one I would be joining her on . Once everything was set , we took off into the skies knowing that Celestia wouldn't spot us .

 _So far so good_ I thought . And through out the night we had sailed all the way towards that island and by sun rise we had unloaded the entire population of ponies that had joined . Throughout the next night we had built a huge colony , and now war would soon commence , I had to get back to the family and inform of what had just happened .

With that I teleported back . I informed my family of what had just taken place and in secret both father and mother were more than ready to backup Luna there young one . _You are going to regret what you had just did Celestia of the Solar Empire_ I thought with anger . I adorned my helmet and armor . "Nightmare , are you sure you want to do this?" asked mother .

"I am , I have to be there for Luna , I know the two of you want to support her in secret but I have to be there by her side , we have to save Equestria from the tyranny of Celestia and the solar empire" I pointed out . "Alright , I'll be sure to inform Luna of the change" said mother . With that she headed into fathers private study to write a letter to her youngest daughter and first born . _I'm on my way Luna , we'll do this together_ I thought .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Lunar Rebellion part 2

 **Nightmare Moon's POV**

I quickly rushed out of the house with my armor on . I knew what had to be done , and this was going to be it . I quickly took to the skies , flying in the direction of our training grounds . Hours later I found Luna in her armor , ready . "Good Luna , I'm glad you got my message" I said .

"Indeed , now then are you ready big sister?" asked Luna . "I've been ready , since the day I've trained you" I said with a smile . With that we walked in the direction of Canterlot , upon the way several ponies began to walk alongside us . _Good , if they want to join us they can_ I thought . Hours later we made it to the enterance of the capital it's self .

That's when more ponies joined us , Celestia simply remained where she was , not moving a single inch . Her guards were more than ready to take us out but I had a plan of my own . "Nightmare Moon , I always knew that you were a freak , but to sneak Luna out , I wasn't expecting something like that" said Celestia . "and HOW did you find out?" I asked . "I had a pony follow you" she said . I narrowed my dragon eyes at the pony in front of us Phoenix Fury .

"Why Phoenix ? , I thought you cared?" I asked tears nearly spilling . "I did it for Celestia , she's the rightful ruler of Eqeustria , and you are all traitors to the crown" said Phoenix with a glare .

 _He's different , different from the time I met him as a filly … fine , he's nothing but a traitor , a traitor to my heart , he used me only to get close and reveal our secret ! . fine then I'll just have to close off my heart to those who want a relationship_ I thought . That's when I noticed something Celestia was giving the order to fire . "Luna , we have to teleport NOW" I said .

" **PONIES OF EQUESTRIA , IF YOU WISH TO JOIN US , THEN DO SO NOW! , CELESTIA'S PLAYED YOU FOR FOOLS SHE'S THE REAL EVIL HERE , NOT US** " shouted Luna in her royal canterlot voice . Nearly half the population of Canterlot headed towards Luna and myself . And that's when we teleported out of Canterlot and towards an unknown part of Equestria . _Of course mother and father did put up propaganda posters all throughout Equestria to get nearly everypony on our side_ I thought . We got a good look at our new location , and sure enough it was none other than Northtail .

 _ **Location : Northtail**_

"Ah Princess Luna , what an honor it is to see you here in this fine town" greeted the mayor . "Mr. Mayor I'm afraid that pleasentries are not of the time we need a place to setup , and it's urgent that we get this done and out of the way" said Luna . "Very well , I happen to know a very special place that you can setup at , go through the **Gold Saddle Alps , from there cross the river and from there you'll find a town called White pony , there you should be able to at least get something going** " he said . "Thank you , alright everypony , were going to stay here for the night , then tomorrow we are headed for the mountains" I said . With that everyone began to settle in either at hotels or at other ponies homes whom didn't mind one bit . Me and Luna stayed at a hotel for the night , trying to get some sleep .

I could tell that this was a lot for my little sister of the night . _But this is far from done , now we have hike through the Gold Saddle Alp's , and cross the river to get to White Pony , at least from there we could easily launch attacks and we would be able to gain any and everything just from being at White Pony_ I thought . _But if white pony is compromised , there's always the moon , it would be worth a shot_ I thought . I simply stood guard through out this night creating a night nopony would forget , a night full of hope .

I soon got tired enough , that's when I too decided to get some rest and see what our subjects were dreaming about . It took me and Luna quite sometime to get them to sleep and have a wonderful night's rest , cause they were going to need it for the trek ahead tomorrow .

 **The Next morning**

 _ **Nightmare Moon's POV**_

I awoke and saw that Luna was already awake , and in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us . "Luna what's going on?" I asked confused "I'm making breakfast" said Luna . I certainly smelled pancakes and eggs going on . "Well you certainly know how to make breakfast" I said taking a seat . "Thanks , I think one of the chefs was teaching me at the time , though right off hoof I can't remember his name" said Luna .

A couple of the pancakes was done and she served me a couple with butter and syrup along side some eggs which I love scrambled . She then served herself and sat down next to me and we both ate . "Luna , we will have to cross over the Gold Saddle Alps and across the Gold Saddle River" I said .

" I know that , but i'm trying to to figure is that there's no trees up north , we could trek through the forest to get to white pony that way" suggested Luna . _I didn't think of that before ! , Luna your a genius_ I thought .

"Alright , if we trek through the forest .we would be able to reach White Pony , and hopefully cross the Hail Storm Ocean to get to Stalliongrad" I said . "Alright , lets do that" said Luna . We soon finished our plates and once again Luna took mine and hers and cleaned them , after that we paid the bill for our room , as did most of the ponies that joined us .

"Alright everypony , pack up were headed for the forest , from there we go to White Pony from there , we cross the Hail Storm ocean and head for Stallion Grad and setup there and we begin to branch out" I said . "Now then , as Nightmare said pack up , nopony gets left behind" added Luna .

A few hours later everpony had there stuff packed and a few carts were also attached , along with all of our guards that joined us as well , that's when we saw the ENTIRE lunar guard leave canterlot and headed right for us . "Everypony do not move , I'll see what they want" said Luna . She left me in charge of these ponies , thankfully they weren't going anywhere , not a one of them tried to bolt nor act like a fool .

 _ **With Luna**_

I walked up to the one in charge wondering what in the world of Equestria he wanted . "and who might you be ?" I asked . "My name is Captain Night Shadow of the Night guard … Princess Luna" said Night shadow with a bow . "Rise captain night shadow" I said with authority . "This is my second in command , commander Nightstar" said Night Shadow .

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Luna" said Night Star . "The same , now then did Celestia send you to end us or did you come on your own account" I said. "We came on our own account , we were tired of following Celestia's orders and we saw the secret order on her desk , it's an order to kill you on sight" said Night Shadow with grimly .

I was shocked , not only was my title as princess revoked but also she wants me dead , my eyes burn with rage and anger . "Very well , since all of you came here on your own we are headed towards White pony and from there to Stalliongrad where we setup and the war begins" I said . "Smart thinking which is why we also brought the lunar navy as well , currently there at the lunar bay waiting , but several transports are crossing the Hailstorm ocean so we shouldn't be standing here talking" said Night Shadow .

"Right" I said . Both myself , Captain Night Shadow , and Commander Night Star along with the entire lunar guard , walked back into North Tail and formed up with the ponies already there . We soon said our goodbye's as we walked out of the city and towards the forest . "So Luna , do you know this captain?" asked Nightmare .

"I indeed do sister , I met him when I was still a filly" I said . We soon entered the forest and like that we were on our way towards , White Pony , no longer were we subjected to listening to Celestia's lies or anything of the sort . And no longer were we under her rule , and no longer did I rule along side her !. We soon stopped about half way through and that's when I decided to raise the moon since it was still part of my duty as princess of the night .

"Alright everypony , we'll setup camp here so you can all rest and get some sleep , at the crack of dawn we move out" I said . And with that everyone began to help eachother out setting up there tents and even starting up dinner . As for me I lit up my horn and the moon began to rise as the sun was setting . Once that was done , I then lowered myself back to the ground and decided to dine with my subjects . Once I got my food I found my sister talking with one of the soldiers .

 _I still have to form the shadow bolts , I already the army so that rules out doing that , I'll need somepony to lead the navy , and even have a few spies to gather intel on Celestia and go from there_ I thought .

It was mostly rations being handed out thanks to the lunar guards . Finally I was done with mine and decided to continue working on the night sky to make it the most beautiful that my subjects have ever seen , they still see me as there princess , and I plan to make sure that I don't end up like Celestia . Finally everyone had gone to sleep , while the lunar guards made there patrols making sure that we weren't ambushed . I decided to setup my own tent , and sure enough I did with a bit of help from Captain night shadow .

"You have to hammer these steaks into the ground then make sure that everything is nice and tight" said Night Shadow . "Captain , how did you learn to pitch a tent?" I asked . "Well you had to learn these things back in the academy , even moving quickly so you don't get killed , that's why I have my soldiers doing patrols" said Night Shadow . Finally I entered and and setup my own bed and got some sleep myself .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

 _I'll have to find a couple of blacksmith's to make our weapons and armor , unless they have one already … , I'll also have to look into siege weapons , and drawing up blueprints in case we need to make more powerful weapons and armor , maybe AFTER we setup at Stalliongrad or someplace but if we are found then I happen to know a place that's far off from Equestria and far out of Celestia's reach … the moon , we can setup a place there and launch attacks from the moon , she wouldn't know what hit her_ I thought . I knew I couldn't sleep , but I had a lot to do I decided to draw up a list of possible peagasi ponies that can fly fast and fight , some were good straight from the army others were mostly civilians . The only ones that stuck out were

 _ **Fastoon**_

 _ **Power up**_

 _ **Sprinkle**_

 _ **Rocket**_

 _ **Gatetea**_

 _ **Lightning Blaze**_

 _ **Shadow wing**_

 _ **Ice Blaze**_

 _ **Comet**_

 _ **Night Thunder**_

Yet the only captain that I saw fit to lead the newly formed shadowbolts would be Star Stream , he hasn't seen much in the way of combat , and would a perfect fit for leading the shadow bolts .

 _I think these would be the perfect ponies for a flight team . But I'll bring that to Luna in the morning_ I thought . I soon went to sleep myself knowing that what we were about to do would be all for the better of Equestria cause the solar empire is the cancer and we are it's cure it's doctor , it's savior .

 _ **With Shadow night**_

I decided to keep things in order , I had Sargent FangSpike keep the patrols going , while I had scouts go on ahead to see what was ahead of us , they came back reporting that they saw White pony just up ahead . _At least were headed the right direction , and hopefully we don't get ambushed by any of Celestia's forces ! But if that does happen , I will make sure that they don't make out alive !_ I thought . "Ah commander , what can I do for you?" I asked . "Everything is going well captain , several scouts have spotted Celestia's forces headed for Mustangia , I almost fear that they may catch wind of us and head for North tail" said Night Star . "if that's true , then that only means one thing we had better start getting ready" I said . "Shall I wake Princess Luna or Nightmare?" asked Night Star . "No , not till morning , but if they do turn around and find us here in this forest , then that means we would have to fight our way there all the way towards Stalliongrad" I said . "Alright , but I'll check in with our scouts and see what's going on" said Night Star . With that she left my tent with a lot to think about , and a lot to consider as well . _Celestia on her way to Mustangia ? , that wouldn't be too far from North Tail , but that also means that she could easily turn her army around , head here and then straight into the forest ! , I'll send a message to Luna I must inform her_ I thought .

 _ **Dear Princess Luna**_

 _ **I was just informed by my second in command that Celestia's forces are headed for Mustangia , but what I also fear is that she may take her army and head straight for Northtail and once she gets our location , she march her forces into this forest and slaughter us all , should we pack up and move or wait until dawn as planned ?**_

 _ **Signed Shadow Night of the Lunar Guard**_

With that I sent it off and awaited a reply . Hours later I got one from Princess Luna

 **Dear Shadow Night**

 **If what you say is true , then we may have a problem , but I want the entire army to pack up and be ready to move out by dawn , I'll inform the civilians to also packup and be ready to move out by dawn as well . however , keep an eye on those reports , if there true then I'll order and evacuation of this forest and we will make for White pony and onwards , but relay this letter to your second in command Night Star , she must be made aware and if she is already then that's good , we can stay one step ahead of Celestia and her forces but we will go according to plan but be sure to double the amount of patrols just in case**

 _ **Signed Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic**_

 _Shouldn't be too hard I'll simply send off a message to Night Star and go from there_ I thought . I sent a message to Night Star detailing her that I need her to double patrols just in case Celestia does turn her army around . I sent that one off and relaxed for the rest of the night , I decided to close my eyes for the night and get some shuteye . It was then I was awoken by a rough shake , opening my eyes I saw Luna AND Nightmare Moon .

"Something wrong?" I asked . "yes , Celestia's army is headed this way , we just got word from your second in command that Celestia is on her way" said Luna . I knew that panicing would not work , so I decided to calm my self and get to work . "Alright , Luna I'm sure you know what to do with the civilians , I'll wrap up the patrols , have them back here" I said . With that we got right to work that and we all had our work cut out for us .

 _ **With Luna and Nightmare Moon**_

We both adorned our armor and had to wake up the ponies quietly so they wouldn't be alerted to our general location . "Listen , begin to pack and link up with us be sure to pass on this message" I said . And just like that , the civilians were all packed and ready to travel even if they were tired and only got so much sleep .

I really can't blame them , and not long there after the entire lunar guard was ready as well , with the pegasi flying for areal support , the earth ponies bringing up the rear , while the unicorns had there combat spells ready just in case we do come under fire .

We quickly made our way through the forest , and made sure that nothing was left behind , not a single and NOT a single pony . In the background I saw that the entire solar army had made it to Northtail and was looking around , we were already gone from that area and was on our way towards White Pony and towards the shore of the Hailstorm Ocean where our transports were waiting for us .

We soon all got on board and took off thankfully the civilian transports sailed first followed by the armored transports to provide cover , but I was more worried that Celestia would find us already getting away . And just when I was about to breath a sigh of relief I saw her entire army armed to the teeth with armor and weapons .

" _ **YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY LUNA ?! , I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL SLAUGHTER YOUR ENTIRE RACE , I'LL LEVEL YOUR ENTIRE LUNAR REPUBLIC ! , YOU HEAR ME YOU TRAITOR !**_ " shouted Celestia . I simply ignored her and was soon gone from her view as the fog covered our retreat from White pony and towards lands unknown .

"Luna , she knows somehow whoever this traitor was that leaked this information we will find the traitor and end his life" said Nightmare . "Are you sure ?" I asked . "I'm quite sure Luna , leave most of this to me , in fact it was a good thing we got out of that forest when we did , any longer and we would all either be slaves to the solar empire or dead" said Nightmare seriously . I nodded in agreement with her , as this would be the single most bloodiest war in history .

However I have a duty to fulfill as princess of the Lunar Republic keeping everypony safe , and if that meant we had to seclude ourselves from Equestria as a whole , then so be it! But I will not sacerfice the freedoms of everypony just for my own self gain ! .

I refuse to do so ! , I will NOT end up like Celestia !. I opened my door and saw the entire fleet that and I needed some fresh air and time to plan our next move and hopefully we can setup some kind of camp close to stalliongrad , or an abandoned area in Equestria . Meanwhile I went over everything that had just happened from the formation of the Lunar Republic till now . Now , we can get ourselves setup and go from there. Deciding I was getting tired I headed back inside and decided to get some sleep .

 _ **With Shadow Night**_

I wasn't sure what happened myself , but I was freaky from seeing Celestia in such an angry state any sane pony would run and keep running . But we ran for a reason , she somehow had gotten word and turned her ENTIRE army around and began headed from Mustangia to Northtail , somepony tipped her off , someone betrayed us ! , and I have to be responsible for finding that pony and betrayal is NOT taken lightly at all , not when it concerns our very survival . Sighing , I decided to get some sleep since there wasn't much else to do . Although I had to admit , since we were on our way towards Stalliongrad , I may have a good idea of where to setup at .

And so begins _**The First Lunar Rebellion !**_ This will mark our first step into what will be known as the bloodiest war in pony history , we all took this risk by joining Luna , but I say it was worth it in fact very few lunar guards were and are still loyal to Celestia , then they are NO longer lunar guards they are nothing but traitors ! .

 _ **With Commander Night Star**_

So Celestia wants a war ? , then she'll get one ! And I plan to bring the pain and as much pony power that I can get from these soldiers . I know a couple of blacksmith's that could lend a hoof in helping create our weapons and even a few factories to create our own means of transportation. So it's not like i'm without contacts throughout Equestria I too decided to take off my armor and get some sleep myself , to me that was one eventful day or in this case night , and traveling under darkness and resting by day wouldn't be such a bad idea. But we may need more help from not just Luna but her sister Nightmare Moon we will need high ranking officers of each branch including those of the air force , Army and Navy .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Arriving in Lunar Bay

 _ **A/n : Well here we are , the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy and review :-)**_

 _ **Lunar Bay**_

The transport fleet had finally arrived in Lunar bay and was beginning to offload it's cargo of ponies into the town known as stalliongrad . Luna and Nightmare finally got off and were amazed since they never saw such and amazing sight before .

"Luna , keep yourself focused we need to move and begin to setup camp" said Nightmare. "Right" said Luna . With that the both of them rounded up the ponies and headed out of town . After hours and hours of walking , they had finally reached the spot where they would setup 'camp ' but this time instead of using tents , this time though , they brought along the carts that were full of trees that they had chopped down back the forest that they were in .

Thankfully though , they also had axes to chop down said trees . But now came the task of stripping down the trees and making them into logs with large enough notches so they could fit and even be layered with mud .

"Alright everepony , it's time we setup so I'm going to have the construction ponies start building the houses , while that's going on , me and Nightmare Moon are going to be working on our own house , if any of you have questions feel free to come talk to me or Nightmare , we always listen to your problems" said Luna . _Hopefully , things go smoothly and Celestia doesn't even find us here , cause now the lunar bay is property of the lunar republic ! , she wouldn't dare cross into our territory unless … she wanted war , well that's going to be a bit different , as we don't have a blacksmith as of yet_ thought Luna .

 _Unless , we can get a blacksmith from Commander Night star then we would be set_ . With that they began work on the castle , as the castle would be perched on stable land , and NOT on the side of a mountain , meanwhile Luna and Nightmare moon began to work out the ideas for creating such a castle .

"Luna , I say we have the castle well defended with lunar guards patrolling each and every single hall , no hallway would be untouched" said Nightmare moon . "I happen to agree on that , in fact though I was thinking of something along the lines of also getting someone to create siege weapons as well" added Luna .

"Can't say I thought of that , but I'll be sure to look into it" said Nightmare . And with that they had several construction ponies right to work building what would be known as the lunar castle. A few days later and the town was functioning on it's own .

They had a wall completely cutting it off from anyone trying to get inside , at the sametime , towers were being setup and with three or four lunar guards armed with a bow and arrow inside said towers , while the rest patrolled the entire castle . Meanwhile Luna and Nightmare , were now working on there rooms while several other ponies were finally away from Celestia and her tyrannical solar empire , but war loomed on the horizon for both the Lunar Republic AND the Solar Empire .

 _ **The Lunar Inn**_

several ponies by the name of Moonflash , Nona Nightfall , and Ink sound were disscussing a few things .

However though , when they spotted Ivory Night Nona Nightfall invited her . "So anyway though , back to what I was saying before it's a great thing that Luna got us out of the grasp of Celestia and her solar empire , however though I am fearing that we may have to go to war with her already" said Nightfall . "That's true , but it can't be helped Luna knows what she's doing and she's most likely going to pick from the lunar guards as to whom is going to lead which branch of the military" said Moonflash .

"Alright that makes sense though , but knowing Luna and her sister I think they have that covered" said another pony walking . His name is Gun slinger as he spotted several mares talking . "Ah Gun Slinger , what brings you by our table?" asked Ink Sound .

"Well figured I'd drop by , and yea whatever Luna decides , she's doing it to protect us I'm quite sure that most farmers are getting there fields prepped for food harvesting among a few other things" said Gun Slinger thoughtfully . "Yea , I guess so but couldn't we do something more ? , like maybe help out in this upcoming war?" asked Ivory Night .

"I doubt it but , if she does start picking random civilians to help in this war , then knowing her she would want to pick several ponies that are good at following orders without question" said Gun Slinger . "Well we can follow instructions without question" said Strawberry Roan . " I know that , but we would have get trained in order to that" said Gun Slinger . With that said Gun slinger decided to order up his 'usual drink' while Strawberry Roan just sat at his table starring out the window for quite sometime now .

 **With Luna**

I decided that I would have to really get into creating three or four branches of the military , already we have the army , but that would mean I need the Air Force and the Navy . _Alright lets start with the air force , we need a fast flying team , a team that can deal with the wonderbolts and beat them at there own game , YES the shadowbolts thought Luna_. That's whens she went back to her list and decided to present it to her sister Nightmare . "Nightmare I have something to show you" I said getting her attention . "Oh ? And what might that be Luna?" asked Nightmare curiously . I beckoned her to follow me into my room , and from there I pulled out the list of pegasi ponies that would become the shadowbolts . I grabbed the list with my magic and floated it over to her . She took it with her magic and the list of names that she had saw on that list made her jaw drop but also she smiled at this knowing that this would be the start of it all . "Luna your a genius , I'll start rounding up the ponies on this list" said Nightmare . With that she took the list and took off , while I simply decided to now work on a list of whom was going to be in the navy

 **Chrome Thunder**

 **Lunar Dusk**

 **Lunar Pen**

 **Lunar Solstice**

 **Rainbow Light**

 **Eclipse**

 **Lunar Light**

 **Lunar Shade**

 **Orange**

I looked over the list once again to make sure that there were no mistakes , once I did so I knew that this was going to be perfect for the Navy , I already drew up the air force and my sister Nightmare Moon most likely already rounded up the candidates for the shadowbolts … I wonder where she is now with them anyway ? .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

"Alright everypony listen up and listen good , My sister Luna told me to gather you all here inside this castle , and there is a reason there is going to be war and I want each and every single one of you ready which is why I want to form an elite flying team that is able to match move for move with the wonderbolts I here by form … The Shadowbolts , an elite flying team of our own a team whos costume strikes fear into the hearts of our enemy !" I said . "Okay now that that happened who's going to lead?" asked one pony . "That's going to be you Star Stream and you have the rank of captain" I said . "It's an honor" said Star Stream .

"Your quite welcome , now as for a second in command I'm going with Shadow wing" I said . "Me ?" asked Shadow wing surprise . "yes , each and every one of you are important to the lunar republic , I didn't pick you just for the hay of it , I picked you all because we needed an elite flying team of our own" I said . In fact I'd had better inform Luna of what had just happened.

" _Luna , I want you to take a look at this new flying team" I said . I awaited for a response and sure enough I had gotten one , from Luna . "I'm on my way" said Luna_ . with that we all waited until we saw Luna walking towards me and eyeing each shadowbolt one by one . "I think you did great Nightmare , are you up to rounding up more ponies?" asked Luna . "I am , what is it?" I asked . "Alright , well I had drawn up another list of ponies for the Navy , I'll need them to be inducted into the lunar republic along with finding somepony to train them and show them on how to command a fleet" said Luna . "Alright" I said . With that I took off once again , to once again round up more ponies but this time for the navy.

"Shadowbolts , listen up ! Your going to be taking order from either myself or Nightmare for dealing with Celestia's flying team , the wonderbolts , you all be given your own air ship from which you will eat , sleep and fight" Said Luna . They all saluted me and were dissmissed , though if you ask me I think that everything that everything was set and all we had to do was now get our blacksmith . I then saw Night Star and decided to ask her about getting a Black smith . "Night Star" I called . "What is it Princess?" asked Night star . "Have you found us a blacksmith?" asked Luna .

"Yea , now he's from Manehatten , as he has worked for both Celestia and you once making armor for the lunar and the solar guards , so when I asked him if he could make armor for the lunar guards , he gladly accepted so I gave him a list of weapons and armor that we would need , and currently he's working on it I haven't gotten back to him though" said Night star . "Thanks , all we have to do is now wait for the shipment of armor and weapons to arrive and we can begin this rebellion" said Luna . Night star nodded in agreement and headed off to check in with her commanding officer , while Luna headed back to the castle knowing that her job was done , she had created the Air force , and the Navy she already had the army .

All she needed was her own spy network to keep tabs on the solar empire , and that was going to be difficult as she didn't know anyone who had spy abilities . Eventually she had arrived at the lunar castle which was already complete , all that was done was the ponies were now adding in decorations , which suited her just fine . She soon headed back to her room , and decided that since the sun was down she rose the moon .

And finally after doing all of that , took some much needed sleep . While her sister filled in for her . _Seems Luna tired herself out , that's good means I still have a lot to work with , already the Navy and Air force have been created , the spy network both of us can worry about later in fact though that wouldn't be that bad of an idea_ thought Nightmare Moon .

 _ **With Captain Star Stream**_

I was very happy to be leading my own flight team of pegasi , but we would need armor and weapons in order to fight with . Now that I thought about it , that would come in handy but we would need a place to train in order to get stronger and surpass them . _Well we could always train on clouds or at least make a training grounds in the sky for us shadowbolts , that wouldn't be such a bad idea_ I thought . That's when I spotted my second in command Shadow wing talking to Rocket , which didn't even mind one bit .

That's when I spotted several wonderbolts flying over us only they weren't wearing there normal flying suits , these suits were different as they weren't giving off any kind of heat at all , but they took pictures and were off like rockets .

 _This is bad , I think now's the time we rise and take what's ours_ I thought . I quickly shot off like a rocket towards the lunar castle to inform somepony of what had just happened . Finally I had reached the lunar castle , after the guards saw who it was , they let me through , and that's when I had spotted Nightmare Moon.

"Excuse me , are you Nightmare Moon?" I asked . "Indeed I am , what can I do for you" said Nightmare . "I had just spotted several solar wonderbolts take pictures of our location and were off like rockets" I said . "Very well , if that's the way Celestia wants to play this game … then it's time we start forging armor and weapons , no more messing around" said Nightmare . "Alright , what is it you ask of me?" I asked bowing .

"Ready the shadowbolts , I'll have Luna ready and inform Captain Shadow night to ready the army while I prep the Navy for it's first Naval battle" said Nightmare taking off like a bullet . I did the same, I flew out of the castle and right for the training for our barracks . "Alright Shadowbolts , looks like your going to be seeing combat and very soon , I had just informed Nightmare Moon that she's going to be getting her sister Princess Luna while she informs Captain Shadow Night and prepping the Navy , adorn your flight suits … the lunar rebellion has …. begun" I said seriously .

Saluting they all began grabbing there flight suits , I was already wearing mine and that's when the blacksmith was finally done with all of his weapons and armor . In fact we had two blacksmith ponies one named blacksmith , though I wasn't surer as to why , and the other named Anvil Amboss . "Your highness , here is all the weapons and armor that we made , we hope you'll find them useful" said Anvil Amboss .

"Thank you Anvil and you too Blacksmith we will" said Nightmare . With that the two ponies boarded the train again and , were gone into the distance . With that I headed off back towards the Barracks and sure enough my shadowbolts were ready . I saw Captain Shadow Night and his entire army assembled and ready to go . We all marched towards the lunar castle and this time , we were ready ., ready to go to war with the Solar Empire !. _For far too long we were under Celestia's hoof , now we fight along side Luna and her sister Nightmare Moon , for this will be our first war !_ I thought . We arrived at the lunar castle , and only Captain Chrome Thunder , Myself , Commander Night star , Commander Shadow Wing and Captain Night Star entered . The troops and my shadowbolts waited inside the castle's lobby area .

 _ **Lunar War room**_

"Take a seat everypony , we have a lot to discuss" said Luna walking into the room . We all took our seats as this was going to be interesting . "Now then , my sister Nightmare Moon informed me that we were spied on by the solar empire , as Captain Star Stream described he saw several wonderbolts flying over us , taking pictures of our current location and took off like rockets I believe that somehow Celestia was 'tipped' off about our current location , but lets worry about that later . For right now Celestia's deploying her forces to all Equestria , including Stallion Grad she think that by doing that , she would flush us out into the open and wipe us out in one fell swoop , that's where she's wrong , and this time ! , we are going to hit them hard and fast , Captain Star Stream you will take your shadowbolts into the sky and once you see solar targets take them out , the same goes for Captain Shadow Night , Captain Chrome Thunder you are to hold the bay for as long as you can so solar reinforcements don't get through" said Luna .

"That's right , as I will be joining you in this battle" said Nightmare already in her armor . "Glad you join us Nightmare Moon , now then we march for Stalliongrad ! _ **FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!**_ " shouted Luna . **"FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!"** we all shouted back . We knew that this was going to be it , and this would also be our first battle we would need a science / research department of some kind to develop new weapons and armor .

We all walked out , with either helmets on or something to cover us up . _Celestia you are going down and hard ! , you rule like a tyrant making the days last longer , taxing the ponies to the near breaking point , all the while making the rich richer ! , and even making the school hours last into the night ! We won't stand for it ! , I won't stand for it ! The solar empire will fall even if it takes a couple of battles !_ I thought . That's when I saw them , several siege weapons all at once , ballistas , battering rams , and catapults , along with several more siege towers . _So that's what these ponies were also building … I like it , can't wait to see what they can do_ I thought . "Lets fly my shadowbolts" I said . And with that we all took off one by one into the sky like a stream of black fog .

 _ **High in the sky**_

We soon landed on several clouds and I layed out the attack plan. "Alright , once the army starts attacking , we do to have to hit any solar targets that we see and it's more than likely that the solar empire has the entire city on lock down ! , we have to free them , then we take on the solar empire" I said .

"Sounds good but captain , how in the world are we going to deal with the solar empire if they have any foals ALSO hostage?" asked Night Thunder . "we grab the foal first , while another one swoops in and takes out that solar pony" I said . Nodding we waited , and that's when I saw it our first battle. "So now do we begin our attack?" asked Lightning Blaze. "Yes , in her name and for the _**lunar republic CHARGE!"**_ I shouted . With that we dived as fast as we could streaking towards the ground . We all broke apart landed and joined in the fight , of course that's when some of us spotted several wonderbolts , I couldn't tell who the captain was so I went after him .

 _ **To Be continued in Chapter 5 The Battle for Stalliongrad !**_

 _ **A/n : sorry if this chapters a bit short , but I'll make the next one as long as I can so review and join Luna of the New Lunar Republic**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Battle for Stallion Grad

 _ **Star Streams POV**_

We dived from the sky , broke formation and began to take on the wonderbolts , while Captain Night Shadow and Commander Night star were holding there own . That's when I spotted her , Captain Rainbow Snap . I charged after her wings flapping and sword in my mouth . I slammed into her with everything that I had sending her straight across and into a building . "So you betrayed me ! After everything we've been through you go and do this ? !" I shouted .

"I did this for you , I thought you would care ! , I thought you loved me" said Rainbow . "I do , but you screwed up YOU are an enemy of the Lunar Republic! By the might of the moon through the power of the stars you have lost" I said with no emotion in my voice . I swung my sword down only to have it blocked by Rainbows . _So that's how it's going to be then ? , fine you are NOT the rainbow snap I once knew_ I thought . We continued to fight until I saw an opening only for it to be a trap .

"Nice try but I don't go down that easily" taunted RS . This time I took off into the air only with the captain of the Wonderbolts right on my tail . _Y_

 _ou fell for it you always fell for that trick ! , and now I have something special JUST for you_ . I stopped folded my wings and began to free fall . That's when I saw her , I snapped open my eyes and shot towards her like a rocket , my sword began to tear through her suit , fur , and went right into her head . That's when she simply fell to the ground like a stone being dropped into a pond . I soon landed and saw her limp body there was no way she could even breath after me ending her life like that .

 _I'm sorry , but you left me no choice , you betrayed me and in war there are going to be causalities_ I thought . I then walked away from it all until I was ambushed by another wonderbolt I wasn't sure of the ponies name nor did I even care , the wonderbolt charged at me and threw me into a nearby building . I remembered my combat training , doing a flip I landed on all four hooves , and I found my sword . "So you killed Captain Snap , I plan to return the favor" she said .

Finally I got her in a head lock that she couldn't break and slowly she lost conscious . Which to me was fine by the time she did I had removed her goggles and saw her face and her name came to me . _Now I remember , her name Calcune one of the fastest Pegasi around , she was the only one that ever pulled off the legendary sonic rainboom , I had better be going_ I thought .

With that I got to my hooves and took off through the window and back into the battlefield . I just couldn't kill her , she has so much more to live for and frankly I took out there captain I think that's enough for them to suffer through . With that I linked up with Captain Shadow Night who was pinned with several thousand troops .

"Glad you could make it Star Stream , saw you take out the captain of the wonderbolts , I'm sure that wasn't easy" said Shadow Night . "No it wasn't , in fact she put up a tough fight but I got the upper hoof and ended her life with one easy swing of my sword" I said . "yea , saw you do that awesome never seen something like that" admitted Shadow Night . "Well I kinda made it up on the spot I had no idea that it would work" I said a bit surprised . With that his troops began to push back the solar troops but that's when something went horribly wrong .

Our entire naval fleet was destroyed via magic . And yea , the solar reinforcements came pouring in like a steady stream of water , just not stopping . "Any ideas?" asked Night star . "I've got one and it doesn't involve retreating either" said Shadow Night .

"Alright , care to tell me?" asked Night star . "yea , we call in Nightmare Moon , she might be the only one that can level the playing field a bit" said Shadow Star . "Alright , lets do that" said Night star . _Not a bad idea , in fact I'm all for it_ I thought .more and more Wonderbolts began to pour in as well via the skies I had no idea that there were going to be more wonderbolts .

 _Oh great , just great more wonderbolts to take care of_ I thought with a grim look .And that's when I saw it , Nightmare moon leading the reinforcements mixed of Shadowbolts and more ground troops . _Perfect and not a moment too soon to_ I thought . I joined the the shadowbolts and nightmare Moon . "I told you I'd join you" said Nightmare while flying . "True , but I didn't expect something like this" I said surprised .

"Indeed , it's time I become part of the shadowbolts" said Nightmare. And that's when she fired off several spells knocking down the charging wonderbolts to allow the shadowbolts to gain some ground . _**"FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC , CHARGE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS**_ " I shouted . Adjusting my goggles , we flew in a V shaped formation swords drawn and began to take on the nearest wonderbolt .

That's when I spotted a random wonderbolt charging at me . Acting quickly , I slammed my two front hooves into her sending like a rocket to the ground . Getting up said wonderbolt gave me a good uppercut , that sent me higher into the sky I managed to land on a cloud . Getting my barrings I didn't see that wonderobolt , I guess the wonderbolt thought I was dead or knocked out . _When will these wonderbolts ever learn ?_ I thought in question .

Shaking that off , I decided to figure out my next plan of attack , that's when it hit me with there captain dead the wonderbolts could easily promote one of there own to the rank of captain and said captain would be out for blood . _Well that can't be good_ I thought . Diving back down , I saw that same wonderbolt shoot up towards me sword drawn . Smirking I drew my own , we clashed swords neither one of us giving in .

"So what's your name?" I asked . "Blitz and I'M the second in command of the Wonderbolts ! , you murdered my captain **, NOW YOU DIE LUNAR TRAITOR!"** shouted Blitz angrily . She began to push me as both blades were inching towards me . Thinking fast I kicked her in the stomach , she flew backwards and held her stomach in pain . Sheathing my sword I charged at her , she didn't see it coming and I slammed once again my front hooves onto her head sending her rocketing to the ground .

 _ **Blitz's POV**_

I was unconscious , that shadowbolt has some power in him . _Dang , that pony has power behind his punches , I never would have guessed!. With Captain Rainbow Snap dead , I'll assume command of the wonderbolts until further notice !_ I thought . When I finally came to , I saw that most of our ground troops were gone and same with most of the wonderbolts , that's when I saw her …. the black alicorn , Celestia mentioned her name only once .

"Nightmare Moon ? , she is here ? That's all I need ! , she's dead!" I said getting up . But I couldn't as my body was racked to the brim with pain . My wings were broken as was all four of my hooves . I had cuts all over me , among other such injuries .

 _I can't move ! , oh this bite !_ I thought . That's when I saw two wonderbolts by the names of Blazebolt , and Moonglider . Several others were long gone ones like Calcune , Waranto Wingbeat , SnowBlaze , Feathershy , and Wave Chill . "Come on commander , we aren't going to leave you behind , Nopony gets left behind and that includes a fellow wonderbolt" said Moon Glider . "Thanks , but be careful" I said .

"We will" said Moon Glider "Blazebolt be very gentle when moving her , it's likely that she has suffered some serious injuries" warned Moon Glider .

And very carefully , we were gone , but that's when several arrows were fired at us , but several more wonderbolts fired back with there arrows ones like Eon Strombrakekr Drive , Jet Stream , Flashflood , Lightning Streak , Fire Streak , Jet Stream , and BlueBerry Blitz . "Pull back everypony ! , we have lost Stalliongrad , I repeat Pull back Stalliongrad has fallen to the Lunar Republic!" shouted Swift . How could we have lost ? ! , this shouldn't be possible ! , we should have won that battle ! Well no matter at least now I know how the shadowbolts fight , and they fight dirty ! , and it's time that we wonderbolts level the playing field . And we were gone into the clouds and back towards Canterlot , someone has to tell Celestia of what had just happened . 

_**With Captain Phoenix Fury**_

 _ **Location : Canterlot Capital of the Solar Empire**_

We finally made it back , and I knew I had to report to Celestia and on the double . "I'm here to see Celestia" I said . The guards stood aside and allowed me passage . "Princess Celestia" I said getting her attention . "Yes , did we win?" asked Celestia .

"No , the rebels now calling themselves **The Lunar Republic** declared open war on us , the got the drop on us in numbers , we didn't have a chance half the entire army was slaughtered , they had an aireal flying team of there own called the shadowbolts I don't know who lead them , same with there army" I said .

She looked up from what she was reading and her eyes bored right into mine as if she was staring into my very soul , it made me freak out a bit . "I see then , no matter if they had declared open war on us , then we should re double our efforts and recruit as many ponies for both the army and the wonderbolts and use our own navy to crush there's in every single battle that we fight in" said Celestia .

"At once" I said . With that I left , not wanting to overstay my welcome . Finally I made it to the barracks I took off my helmet knowing that I screwed up in battle . But beating myself up over something that small won't change the fact that I chose to side with Celestia instead of her sister Luna . Do I regret that decision ? , no and I'd make that decision once again . Now that I think about it , we'd have to setup some kind of rank system or a chain of command that way nothing gets messed up .

 _ **Location : Stalliongrad**_

 _ **With Luna and Nightmare Moon**_

Nightmare Moon had removed her shadowbolts uniform and decided to find where Luna was . Currently she was in her hotel room , gazing up the lovely nightsky that she had just created for her subjects , who are currently are staying up and watching the meteor showers and various stars twinkling in the night sky .

When she stepped onto the balcony , various ponies spotted her and began chanting her name . Already Luna was adoring the attention she was getting from her subjects , then finally her older sister stepped out , and her name was being chanted alongside Luna's. Both lunar alicorns waited until the name chanting died down .

"Citizens of the Lunar Republic , we have won our first battle in what will be a long and bloody war , it will not be pretty , but it is the only way we can show all Equestria that tyranny is NOT an answer ! , Celestia has gone too far with abusing her power , already she has made the days last longer , taxing ponies especially ones who make a living such as the farmers , even ones who also make armor and weapons , the point is that Celestia is a tyrant and already our armed forces have seen this , which is why ! We the ponies of the Lunar Republic declare open war on the Solar Empire , if Celestia thinks that fear tactics will scare the ponies of Equestria into obeying her , she's wrong ! Resist , rebel ! , and Join the Lunar Republic , where you will feel safe and no longer under the iron hoof of Celestia and the solar empire!" said Luna .

At that point she was met with thunderous applause from the ponies down below . "She speaks the truth , for far too long have I seen my little sister being beaten on , and now ! And now was the right time that I trained her , I trained her to fight , to lead , to win , to rally ALL of you ponies to our side to help out in any way that you can and believe me , we will lead you all into a brighter future ! , a future that is free from tyranny , free from any one sole ruler of Equestria , free from the solar empire , free from Celestia !" added Nightmare Moon .

At that point ponies began to locate recruiting stations of the luanr republic to sign up and be apart of the war , but did discuss it with there families and agreed .

Some requested that Luna be there , others requested that both Luna and Nightmare Moon be there as well . It did help some ponies agree to the decision that joining the lunar republic wasn't such a bad idea . A few ponies were uncertain , others needed more time to think it over , but after long extensive talks those few ponies agreed and joined . One thing was for certain though , both Luna and Nightmare Moon were on the fast track to gaining a population and would need to move again and soon , but for the moment , the solar empire may know of there location , but they would need a name for there town or city or which ever .

 _ **Location : Outside of Stalliongrad**_

 _ **Lunar Castle**_

Nightmare Moon and Luna had soon left Stalliongrad along with the entire army , and air force . Captain Star Stream and Commander Shadow wing were discussing various things , while Captain Night Shadow and Commander Night star were also going over a few plans for the next battle . Meanwhile those new shadowbolts like Power up , Night Thunder , Lightning Rocker , Skybolt , Viola Hayschting , Dark Cloud , Crimson Rain , Lightning Blaze , and Ice Blaze . "You know , I never knew that Nightmare Moon was leading the charge back at Stalliongrad" said Power up .

"Yea , neither did I , but she's good I can tell you all that much" added Night Thunder . "That's so true Night , has anyone seen the captain?" asked Dark Cloud . "Can't say I have , why?" asked Sprinkle . "I want to ask him something and it's important" said Night Fury . "Well he should be on the balcony" said Rocket . "Alright thanks" said Night Fury . With that he took off towards the balcony only to find Star Stream staring at the night sky .

"Oh hello there private Night fury , what brings you here?" asked Star Stream . "Sir , I wanted to discuss with you our plans for the next battle" said Night Fury .

"Well , that is going to have to wait , at least until the two Princesses summon me and Commander Shadow Wing , along with Captain's Chrome Thunder , and Shadow Night" said Star Stream . "I see , Permission to speak freely?" asked Night Fury . "Granted" .

"Sir , what I don't get is why would the solar empire just out right attack Stalliongrad like that? It makes no sense" said Night Fury confused . "The Solar empire wants total control over ALL Equestria , and by doing that they would getting said control , although something tells me that sooner or later Celestia may send her forces to our small town" said Star Stream worriedly .

"Even if she does , we will be ready to take her on heck we beat her at Stalliongrad , that would make her think twice before attacking any city like that again" stated Night Fury . "Don't get over confident , trust me it's a bad thing to have , among other things , but listen to me we can win this war , and winning is through tactical thinking , planning , and numbers" said Star Stream seriously .

"I understand , getting overconfident is a bad idea and would lead to my death" said Night Fury . "Good , that's all I expect from my fellow Shadowbolts those wonderbolts all are just performers , they have no battlefield tactics" said Star Stream . "That's true ,but why?" asked Night Fury confused . "I haven't the slightest clue , unless they were tasked with protecting the Princess" said Star Stream. "Could be , then again who really knows" said Night Fury . "Right , well enjoy the rest of the night off and IF there is a next battle then we will be needed" said Star Stream .

 _ **On the Moon**_

A young Lunar Nightmare appeared on the moon and began to construct what would be eventually called Research and development . While that was going on , she saw a copy of an unknown game just sitting on the surface of the lunar surface . Stopping to pick it up in her magic , she was able to read the title . _**"Halo : Combat Evolved"**_ read Lunar Nightmare . "What's this game doing here on the moon and more importantly where did it come from?" asked one construction pony . "Eh beats me , if Princess Nightmare found it , then it's hers" added another . "Thank you , I'll have to get this to Luna and Nightmare moon , see if they can make some kinds of heads or tails" said Lunar Nightmare holding the unknown game in her hands. Finally once the huge castle was built , it was time that she and the construction ponies had left .

 _ **Location : Outside of Stalliongrad (Campsite)**_

Lunar Nightmare appeared outside of Luna' bedroom , knocking she was allowed entry . "Luna , I have something for you to take a look at" said Lunar Nightmare . "Lunar Nightmare ? , what brings you here?" asked Luna confused .

"I found this game I think that's what it's called , on the moon a second castle was already built among a few other buildings , point is I found this I think it's called Halo : Combat Evolved and I think the humans call it an 'Xbox' if you will I have no idea of what purpose this would serve" said Lunar Nightmare confused . "I believe I can take a look at it , maybe I can get something off it and hopeufully use it to my advantage or something of that nature" said Luna . Quickly she dug up the very console that her sister Lunar Nightmare had mentioned . _SO this is the console that the humans made an Xbox_ Thought Luna .

The console it's self had a black X on the top with several ridges on it's sides for decoration , several more across the top as it was in a black and green scheme , the only words on the top were _**XBOX**_ with a green circle around it . On the front it said the samething , but that's whens she noticed two buttons , one of them she thought was for power , the other to open the front tray . She was able to hook it up and turn it on , when she put the disc in quickly the game loaded and by the time she got to the main menu there was another title that said _**Blueprints**_ she moved the Directional pad downwards until it was highlighted , she then pressed the green A button and various blueprints for weapons , armor , augmentations , ships , vehicles , and even plasma weapons .

The young lunar alicorn couldn't believe it , a copy of Halo : Combat evolved left on the moon , possibly the only copy that would have blueprints that would have various blueprints for weapons among other things including the type 1 sticky grenade and even the energy sword , however her eyes were set on the M90 shotgun a powerful weapon that could do some very lethal damage using custom made 90 shells . _I'll be sure to save these for the future , I have to find some way to get them off the disz and into physical form , I've got it I could use a copy spell I copy what I see on screen and it should materialize into physical form_ Thought Luna .

After what seemed to her hours of work , she had all the blueprints for ships of various classes , weapons such as the rocket launcher , the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle , the MA5C Assault rifle , the M6 Spartan Laser , the M90 Shotgun , the Energy sword , the M9 High Explosive Dual Purpose Grenade , the M60 Magnum pistol , the SRS99C-S2 Anti Material Sniper Rifle , the Type 1 Carbine , the Plasma Pistol , the Plasma Rifle , and finally the bubble shield among a few other things .

Grinning like a mad cat she made phyiscal copies of those and after all that was done she shut off the game , and turned off the console , however though now that she had the actual copies , she knew that one day even if it was 3 maybe 4 thousand years later , somepony would build these weapons and use them " Now I need to start designing new weapons fighter craft , tanks , and ships try and get the drop on her" said Luna . But with a yawn she headed back to bed to get some sleep , and tend to those of her subjects even while they sleep .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

Nightmare knew that she would have to create some kind of department to begin researching new weapons , and smaller projectiles to gain an edge over the solar empire . _But whom to put in charge ? , it would have to be somepony who has the smarts in research , science , and creating weapons_ Thought Nightmare . That's whens he spotted Sapphire Star , a pony would be perfect for the job . She quickly rushed out of the castle and found her entering the lunar inn . "Excuse me Sapphire Star" called out Nightmare .

"Yes , can I help you?" asked Sapphire . "I want to talk to you about a job opportunity that you cannot refuse" said Nightmare Moon. She looked around for a bit making sure that no one was listening on her conversation . "Alright , lets talk business" said Sapphire Star . With that they headed to a table , far in the back that way NO one would even notice . "Alright , so what's this job your offering me?" asked Sapphire .

"This job , is going to entail you creating new weapons for our military to use in this war against the solar empire" said Nightmare . "Well first off , I would need a complete team devoted to doing just that" pointed out Sapphire . "I'm already working on that , also this team that I'm putting together is going to be devoted to you and you alone , nopony else" said Nightmare Moon . "Very well , I accept your offer" said Sapphire Star . "Good , this team that I'm putting together , will also be a few ponies that your familiar with as well" added Nightmare . With that the black alicorn walked out leaving Sapphire star to do what she normally does , think about things while drinking .

 _ **With Captain Star Stream**_

I was looking through several files , when I came across an interesting file upon looking at it's contents what I saw was shocking . This ponies name I never heard of before , the name Aurora was new , as her academy record was really good , she had good markings with her teachers , and her grade average far above exceeded that of everyponies expectations

 _She's going to be perfect to have on my team of Shadowbolts , besides I can tell just from her photo alone she's serious_ I thought . Closing the file I saw her waiting . "Aurora reporting as ordered" said Aurora . "Good , I'd like you to get familiar with your fellow Shadowbolts as they will be your family from here on out" I said . "yes sir" said Aurora .

With that she turned on a dime and walked out of my office . _Something tells me she's going to be taking a lot of orders and following them she could easily make the rank of lieutenant or second lieutenant or maybe even lieutenant commander_ I thought . With that I sat back down and began reading my book on war tactics .

 _ **With Captain Chrome Thunder**_

Already my entire fleet was being worked on in Lunar bay , though I felt as if this was too easy a victory , almost as if the solar empire wasn't even trying or , they were too surprised that they pulled back , I know we were decimating there forces with everything we had , so many thoughts played out in my mind as I was looking over various reports from various ponies including ones from Eclipse , Lunar Dusk , Lunar Pen , Lunar Light , Lunar Shade , Lunar Solstice , Rainbow Night , and Orange , again something within the solar empire isn't adding up , I'll probably look into it later . Just thing I heard a knock on my door , I got up to answer it , and much to my surprise it was Eclipse with a panicked look on her face . "Eclipse , what is it?" I asked . "It's bad , Celestia's forces are now moving towards Bay Horse point , we have to move and fast" said Eclipse urgently . "And howcome?"I asked . "Becasuse , she's planning to slaughter the entire town to make an example to anypony who turns traitor and I have family there" said Eclipse . "Alright , I'll send a letter to Luna right away" I said . With that I got out a quill , ink and some parchment and began writing

 _ **Dear Princess Luna ,**_

 _ **This is Captain Chrome Thunder of the Lunar Navy , as I have something to tell you I was informed by Eclipse , one of my officers as Celestia's forces are on the way towards Bay Horse Point to slaughter everypony there , I urge you that we move quickly and not waste any time . As you know I can have my fleet ready as soon as possible , along with several transports including those for the siege weapons , though I don't know how good there going to be . Which is why we need some kind of meeting to discuss some kind of attack plan , instead of going in there blind as bats**_

 _ **Sincerely Chrome Thunder**_

 _ **PS : Will I be getting any new ponies for my department ?**_

With that I sent off the letter and waited patiently for a reply, and in mere seconds I got one straight from Princess Luna herself . Opening I knew I had to round up everyone in the navy so I could read this .

 _Dear Chrome Thunder ,_

 _if what you say is true , then I shall call a lunar meeting and discuss our attack plan , but we will need Captains Night Shadow and Star Stream there as well , but you said that you were informed by one of your own that Celestia's forces are headed for Bay Horse point ? , very well as stated I shall call a lunar meeting at the castle , be there and hurry with haste I also shall inform my sister Nightmare Moon as well . But one other thing though , other ponies with in the republic also want to start up a spy division that way they can gather information and relay it back to us quicker than word of mouth or anything like that and about those new recurits , currently I'm working on that as well , so hurry post haste_

 _Signed Princess Luna_

With that I rounded up everypony and we made for the lunar castle but only I was allowed entry inside. I headed towards the war room where I saw Captain Night Shadow , and Captain Star Stream .

"I'm glad I could call this meeting on such short notice , but Captain Chrome thunder was informed by one of his own officers that Celestia's forces are headed right for Bay horse point , we have to stop her before she can even get there , first off we sail across the Hailstorm Ocean to get to bay horse point , setup defense using several of our ballistas along with using guard towers as well , coupled with our troops , the shadowbolts however though will have to walk on the ground so as to not freeze there wings" said Luna .

"I happen to agree , in fact I'm more than able to work with that" said Captain Star Stream . "Are there any objections to this plan?" asked Luna . "No" I said . "I don't have a problem" said Captain Night Shadow . "Neither do I" added Captain Star Stream. "Very well , gather your troops , we sail through Hailstrom Ocean deploy our troops and begin to setup defense , once we evacuate the civilians to a safe location" said Nightmare Moon .

She walked into the war room wearing her shadowbolts uniform . "I'm glad you could finally make it" whispered Luna . "Well I had gotten word that Celestia's already on the move towards bay horse point , her forces had just left Canterlot and are headed towards the Gold Saddle Alps and will soon be crossing the Gold Saddle River" whispered Nightmare .

Luna's eyes widened at this new information but narrowed them , at that point she rushed out of the room to adorn her lunar armor and her sword . _This is the first time I ever fight in battle , I know I can lead my troops Celestia be prepared to see a changed Luna_ thought Luna . "Hurry Captains , time is of the essence !" said Luna seriously . With that we all took off and as quick as I could I got the shadowbolts onto several transports , along with the army loaded up as well , the siege weapons didn't take too long though , several Galleon's along with several more fire ships and gallies to back us up , once we set sail .

I had a funny feeling that things weren't going to be easy for us . And frankly , though even if we do get beat I still have hope that we can win this war easily without too many problems but if we do loose this war , then that means we would have made some kind of difference to the ponies of Equestira , but other than that I have confidence we will win this battle and gain more ground and more ponies to join the Lunar Republic .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

since I was on a transport with Luna , I figured that I would remove my goggles for a bit and try and start up some kind of conversation . _I have to admit , allowing Luna to do most of the work all I do is fight it seems like a win win kind of thing , while the poneis of the solar empire fear me ! , they will know now true fear when they see me unleash fury upon them and there entire army_ I thought .

"So Luna , you think we can win this battle?" I asked . "Of course we can , we have the superior numbers , we should be able to setup defense and hold our own and hopefully evacuate the ponies of Bay Horse Point before the Solar Empire arrives" said Luna . While I wasn't convinced all that much , what she said though


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sailing for Bay Horse Point

 **Location : Outside of Lunar Bay**

Both Luna and Nightmare Moon were looking towards the sun , and so far things were getting rather interesting . Most of the shadowbolts had settled down , either playing cards , telling jokes , or even telling stories . Bot for the black and blue alicorns , getting to bay horse point was there top priority . "Nightmare , I know we can and will win this battle , but this is going to be my first time ever facing Celestia and I am a bit nervous about it all" admitted Luna .

"Luna , you listen good , I know your nervous and all but shake those feelings off I know that you haven't fought for a day in your life , but that's going to change , and this battle is going to be it ! , and hopefully all that training that I put you through pays off as well" said Nightmare . "Thank you big sister" said Luna . That's when the both of them were alerted to get to the front of the fleet . Both Nightmare and Luna took flight quickly enough and what they saw shocked them .

Off in the distance they saw the solar empire marching as they already crossed the mountains and were working there way past the river . _Blast , there already beating us to Bay Horse Point ! , we have to be there first !_ Thought Luna . "Captain , move the transports to the front of the fleet , have them unload the troops fast , followed by the lastly myself and Nightmare Moon" ordered Luna .

"You got it" said Captain Chrome Thunder . "Alright , get those transports moved to the front , we have to have the troops touch land first , our fleet will provide covering fire in case the solar army gets any bright ideas" . With that the transports began moving past the Galleons , fire ships and Galley's towards the main front , sure enough they made touch with said front unloading the ground troops , and siege weapons and right at the front of the army was Celestia herself .

 _ **Bay Horse Point**_

Luna drew her sword and stood next to captain night shadow who nodded . What happened next was the wall was built , the towers were put in place , catapults were placed in strategic areas so they wouldn't get hit , while archer ponies were in said towers checking there bows , and crossbows . The shadowbolts were ready as well , with Nightmare Moon leading them , one thing was for certain that victory was all but easy .

"Everypony listen up , this will be my first time I fight along side any of you , however though , don't think for but a second that i'm NOT helpless in a fight your going to find out that I'm not" said Luna . "add to the fact that Nightmare Moon had trained me long before this war even began , and that most of you if not all of you are willing to give your lives for freedom , equality among all ponies , among all species , safety among all species! , cause I will not stand while Celestia rules this nation in fear and tyranny using fear tactics to get what she wants , it's time for a change , the solar empire is the cancer and WE the lunar republic are the cure and the doctor's" . Luna turned around and saw that they had just crossed the river and were headed right for Bay Horse Point .

Already Captain Chrome thunder was working on evacuating the entire town , Luna looked in that direction and saw that everything was going according to plan . But that's when she saw something new off in the distance ! . a new siege weapon . One of the scout ponies was sent out to see what in the world was going on , and much to his surprise , he saw and identified that it was a Trebuchet a very deadly weapon .

Quickly he rushed back as fast as his wings could carry him to inform Luna and Nightmare moon of this new solar weapon . "Princess , indeed it is a Trebuchet , it can deal damage from a long range allowing , the solar troops to get close to the wall , also making it hard for the ponies in the towers to hit them with there arrows" .

"I see then , very well have our catapults open fire on solar troops that get too close to the wall should they try and get past the towers" said Luna . "At once" . With that he took off on all four of his hooves to inform the ponies that are currently at the catapults .

"Have whatever archers we have get up on the wall and assist the ponies inside the towers to fire a tartarus storm of arrows to make the sky become black as night" ordered Luna . "At once Princess" said Captain night Shadow .

"Alright , Listen up whoever is an archer is to be up on the wall where ever there is a tower and those who are not are to remain on the ground to hold off the invading solar troops should they make it past this wall" said Night Shadow . With that the last of the archer ponies got up on the wall via ladders , or using there wings or magic . The stage was set , for battle the entire town was evavuated and could be used for a fallback position in case things go south .

 _ **With Celestia and the solar army**_

The solar Tyrant did indeed see Luna and her forces working on a defensive outpost to fend them off and protect Bay Horse Point from being taken in the name of the Solar Empire .

 _So Luna's a step ahead of me hmm ? , while I didn't expect that it would seem that they may have a few tricks up there sleeve , whatever they are I'll be ready for whatever Luna can throw at me_ thought Celestia . _Although I had to admit , I didn't see her around the castle during the night , not that it mattered her death will serve as an example to all who dare defy the solar empire and our might ! ._

"Captain Blitz , prep the wonderbolts to take flight , we have to draw out the Shadowbolts" said Celestia . " Understood , Captain Star Stream will pay dearly for ending the life of Rainbow Snap" said Blitz .

" I see , very well since he ended the life of Captain Rainbow Snap , the you have the right to end his life as repayment for the blood spilt on your hooves". With that Blitz adjusted her helmet and turned towards her wonderbolts . "Alright Wonderbolts , Luna is nothing but a traitor to the crown , but our prize is taking down the shadowbolts captain Star Stream ! , he murdered Captain Rainbow Snap , and I think it's high time that we repay the favor!" said Blitz with a sadistic smile .

" _ **GLORY TO THE SOLAR EMPIRE!"**_ shouted the entire army . "Good , we are very close to getting to Bay horse point , prep our siege weapon , along with everything else , I want the trebuchets to lay down covering fire , while our ground troops to handle the wall and towers once we get through we shall slaughter every single pony there , in any way you can think of" said Celestia . Already the catapults were pulling ahead and setting there first volley of fire stones to fire , while the ground and air troops continued to march .

Celestia had a glint in her eyes , set right on Luna and the entire Lunar Republic . _Soon Luna , you will know true fear ! Under my hoof ! , you will fail in this endeavor ! Of that I can assure you . You and your rebellion have NO chance against the might of the solar empire ! And we will crush you one way or another !._ Finally the entire solar army had past through White Pony and was with in striking distance

" _ **CHARGE FOR THE GLORY OF THE SOLAR EMPIRE!"**_ shouted Celestia . With that the catapults opened fire , while the trebuchets laid down covering fire for the ground troops . The wonderbolts shot into the air , Celestia took flight and flew right for the defensive encampment . _You can't get away from me THIS time Luna_ Thought Celestia .

 _ **Defensive Encampment**_

"Princess , there charging , already the solar catapults are opening fire , should we hold our ground or hold them off?" asked Captain Night Shadow . "Hold your ground , no doubt that's what Celestia wants us to do , I'm NOT planning on falling for that , in fact I'll allow the shadowbolts to take out as many wonderbolts as possible . It's time that I too take flight , and show that solar tyrant what for" said Luna . Spreading her wings , she shot into the air and took off like a bullet towards a certain solar tyrant .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I was flapping my wings as hard as I can , already my sword was drawn and being held in my magic , this time I was going to make Celestia pay with her life for what she did . "Ah Luna , my dear little sister , where have you been?" asked Celestia .

"This whole time I was training , training so one day I could take you on , this is that moment" I said . I charged , our swords clashed and our eyes dead locked on each other . "I see that you are serious on taking me out , but your going have to do better than that , I could do this all day and NOT break a sweat" taunted Celestia .

 _Luna compose yourself , this is exactly what she wants from you ! , to get angry and loose focus on the task at hoof_ I thought . I swung again , once again making contact with Celestia's sword , thinking quick I kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall straight to the ground . _I'll bet she didn't see that coming I thought ._ That is until I saw her fire several bolts aimed right at me , dodging them as quick as I could I quickly dove as fast as I could , I tucked my wings in and just before I hit the ground , I spread them open before pulling back up .

"I see that taking you out is going to be tougher than I thought , no mater I have a few surprises for you" muttered Celestia . Quickly she fired several different spells aimed right at me again , this time I dodge a few more but the last one clipped me as it sent me spiraling down towards the ground hard . I hit the ground , knocked out. I didn't know what happened there after .

 _ **Lunar Medic Corp tent**_

 **With Field Dressing**

"This pony needs Medical attention STAT !" shouted a pony by the name of Field Dressing . "Of course Doctor Dressing" said Red Cross .

With that she rushed off to help Field Dressing tend to the wounded soldiers , who kept flooding the medical tent like there was no tomorrow , frankly though it was overwhelming , that's when he saw the leader of the Lunar republic was brought in wounded badly . "What happened to her?" asked Field Dressing .

"She got hit by Celestia all the while trying to hold her own" said Nightmare . "I see , I'll see to her wounds , thank you" said Field Dressing. With that the black alicorn left , spread her wings and took off leaving field dressing to tend to the leader of the lunar republic .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

I didn't see Luna's injuries , but I knew who caused them , Celestia ! . I narrowed my eyes while I was flying I spotted her in front of her troops slaughtering the ground troops left and right . " **SHADOWBOLTS , TO ME!"** I commanded . With that an entire streak of black and purple desecnded from the skies , and shot towards me . "Take out as many solar ground troops as possible!" I ordered "You got it" said Star Stream .

"Alright , you heard her lets lend a hoof for our boys on the ground , **FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!"** shouted Star Stream . He and the entire shadowbolts shot down like a black plague . Quickly I strapped on my goggles hopping that Celestia wouldn't notice me , thankfully she didn't. So far our catapults were holding them off but we don't know for how long . I quickly make a dive , right for Celestia . She didn't see it coming , but I had a funny feeling that she would .

 _ **With Celestia**_

"Princess ! , Shadowbolt streaking right at you" warned Captain Phoenix Fury . Quickly I ducked , but not before the shadowbolts sword made contact with my body and armor . Her sword made contact with one of my hooves . I cried out in pain as the blade was pressed into my hoof . I fired at her , I knew that I would find my mark and soon . And I did , she withdrew her sword as blood began to pour out of my injured hoof . "You drew blood on me" I muttered looking at it .

I lifted my head up and saw my attacker standing there . I did not know this pony , but she looked taller than a typical shadowbolt , almost as if she were an alicorn. "Let me guess , your an alicorn that somehow is leading the shadowbolts?" I asked .

She didn't say anything , instead she flew at me again with the intent to kill , thinking fast I rolled out of the way , dodging her killing blow . "Your quick I'll give you that , but lets see what you got" I said . I drew my sword , and charged at her she did the same , both our swords made contact , what I didn't see coming , was that she bucked me in the face forcing me to stumble back . "Tell me your name Shadowbolt" I said calmly . Again she said nothing , as if … as if she wanted vengeance .

"So it's vengeance you want for what I did to your … sister am I right?" I asked with a smug look on my muzzle . She lashed out in pure rage , and charged at me her sword aimed right for my chest , but instead she pushed me towards the snow and held her blade towards my throat . There was nothing I could do , as she proceeded to tell me her name .

"You wanted to know my name tyrant ! , my name is Nightmare Moon of the Lunar Republic , and founder of the Shadowbolts , yes I want revenge for what you did to Luna my sister ! , and with your death this war will come to a close and the solar empire will collapse with out your leadership" said Nightmare in a low yet threatening voice .

I haven't been more scared of a rebel in my life , I had no other options I couldn't do a thing instead just lay there and only pray she doesn't kill me . With that she took off , high into the sky and watched her shadowbolts slaughtered my army , picking them off from the sky . My wonderbolts were still awaiting my orders , and it was about time that I use them ! .

" _ **WONDERBOLTS ! , TO ME REMOVE THESE PATHETIC SHADOWBOLTS FROM THE SKY!"**_ I ordered as loudly as I could . Just like that the entire flying team lead by Captain Blitz shot down from the sky and towards the attacking shadwobolts . All I could do was watch as they were started to be picked apart . One. At . A . Time , I smirked at this as I got up .

However though , there was one wonderbolt whom I didn't see follow orders , I flew up towards the clouds to see what was going on . Sure enough I saw lieutenant eon Strombrakerr Drive doing something . "Excuse me lieutenant , just what in the name of the sun are you doing?" I asked . He quickly snapped to attention and turned to face me with a panicked look on his face.

"Princess , what is it?" he asked . "I didn't see you fly with the other wonderbolts , care to explain that to me" I said . "Captain Blitz ordered me and the rest to wait here as backup , should she need it" said Eon . I thought this over , but then again she knows what she's doing. "Very well , follow your captains orders" I said . With that I flew back down what I had saw , was now the shadowbolts were distracted with picking off my army AND fighting off my wonderbolts . This is way too rich , seeing both armies clash and blood being spilt . All I could do was sit back , and not even lift a single hoof .

 _ **Lunar Republic Medical Tent**_

 _ **Luna's POV**_

Finally I had woken up , and noticed that my armor was gone and I had bare patch's of fur missing . _Odd , when did this … Celestia!_ I thought . Images of her firing her magic at me , and me falling . It all came back to me , I was able to sign my release papers , I adorned my armor once again and this time , I was more than ready . I drew my sword and let out a battle cry , that would shatter the heavens themselves . _**"CELESTIA , COME AND FIGHT ME YOU SOLAR COWARD!"**_ I shouted as loud as I could . Dead ahead , I saw her charging straight at me .

I took a defensive stance sword in my magic I was more than ready . _This time i'm ready !_ I thought . I began to run , at the right time I activated my horn , teleported , drew my sword . Both our blades clashed !. "I thought I knocked you out , seems you just don't know when to stay down" said Celestia . "and you don't know when to give up , my troops will win this battle and send yours packing !" I said .

"You will not win rebel , you and you lunar republic will fail and when that happens you will be punished" said Celestia . "I think not , tyrant ! , tis you who will loose and your empire will be crushed beneath our hooves!" I shot back . We both jumped back , and charged up another spell , this time I aimed right for her chest hoping to expose her guts . But at the last second she dodged it , and fired several of her own .

I managed to dodge them in time , to swing my sword to only make contact with hers . Finally I saw an opening , going for it I stabbed her in the hoof , and made a swing right for one of her wings . At the last second I fired a beam of magic making her scream in agony . I saw blood poor from her open wounds . "Had enough tyrant ? , or do you want more ?" I asked . "You will fall rebel, your nothing but a traitor to the crown" said Celestia getting up .

 _She just doesn't learn_ I thought . I bucked her straight in the face sending face first into the snow . "You just never learn do you ? , always thinking you can beat me , I don't care if your older , I still have more combat experience than you may think tyrant your nothing but a pony who wants power" I said walking around her . She didn't move , either I knocked her out good , or she could be playing dead . Either way , I had her right where I wanted her . As I was just about to bring my sword down . She quickly rolled to make contact with mine once again .

"Your wrong , sooner or later I will have the upper hoof in this war , it may not be now but one day I will and oneday you and the entire lunar republic will be crushed , and you will be brought back to my side!" said Celestia . _So that's her plan !, crush the lunar republic early on ! , bring me back early on , we have to end this battle and NOW_ I thought .

At that point , my sister Nightmare Moon had ordered the entire lunar republic to start pushing back the solar empire ! . we began to gain some ground , already we were pushed into bay horse point , already the army , and air force were working together to push back . I decided to join Nightmare and help push back the solar army as well . Already we are slaughtering them , they came walking into there death's . they knew , and yet Celestia let them !.

 _ **Hours later**_

Finally they were gone , and the ponies of Bay horse point were allowed back into there city to rebuild . As for me and my troops , I decided to allow them to stay , and help out . I need the ponies to trust me and the lunar republic . A couple of ponies thanked me , for protecting them . I told them that it was nothing , or it was all in a days work .

Not that I minded the attention mind you , I still very much enjoy it . Either way though , the rebuilding AND then celebration lasted long into the night . I could tell that this was going to be a very long war indeed , but I can't let what the solar tyrant implanted into my mind get to me!. Her words are nothing but venom , venom designed to make somepony like me doubt myself in battle . "I take it the solar tyrant tried to mess with you?" asked Nightmare .

"Yes , while we did save a whole townsworth of ponies , we may have to start researching new weapons , try and gain an edge over the solar empire" I said . "I think that something like is already being arranged , in fact a pony by the name of Sapphire star is going to be leading the research and development of new weapons , armor , and new siege weapons , then transfer that over to the blacksmith who makes them and then we get those weapons , armor and siege weapons" said Nightmare .

"Good , we will need all the help we can get" I said . "Right , in the morning we should all move out , and head back to lunar bay to plan for our next attack" Said Nightmare . "I can do one better , we move towards the next city ONLY when we get a confirmed report from our scout that the solar empire is there" I said .

"Fair enough , but do we rulers leave for Lunar bay?" asked Nightmare . "That would seem fair , you in form the shadowbolts AND the army , while I prep a ship for us to get us home" I said . With that I walked off towards Captain Chrome Thunder .

"Captain" I said getting his attention . "we will need one ship to get myself , AND Nightmare Moon back home to Lunar bay" I said . "Alright fair enough , I can spare a couple of ships when would you like to leave?" asked Chrome . "Preferably at the crack of dawn" I said . He thought it over before addressing it with his crew and the crews of many other ships before turning back to me .

"We can spare a couple of ships to make sure you and your sister make it back home safely , and if the solar empire DOES try and attack you will be protected well enough to make it home and prepare the home defense fleet to stem off any solar attacks from the ocean , but also have an army and a few spare shadwobolts to hold off attacks from the air and the ground" said Chrome thunder .

I nodded and decided to join my sister Nightmare in some kind of party , I know that I am not really an out going kind of mare . But I don't mind a party here or there , just as long as it's not wild . I entered the town and saw that everypony was enjoying themselves including those of my own troops . We did party , but soon there after the party began to wind down until finally we got ourselves an empty house and slept there . For the rest of the night I was able to tend to my subjects even while they slept , mostly taking care of there nightmares and letting them dream peacefully .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Planning for the next attack

 _ **Location : Bay horse Point**_

Luna and Nightmare Moon were on there way back to Lunar bay , when several ships were ambushed by a whole solar armada . Thinking fast , Captain Chrome held them off while the transports quickly got away towards shore .

"Alright , give them everything you got ! , we can't let them get to Lunar Bay ! For the princesses , **FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC !"** shouted Chrome thunder . His entire fleet , did what it could to hold off the solar empire . But in the end , the solar armada laid waste to his fleet , killing him and his entire crew .

Nightmare moon looked back in horror as she saw the lunar navy burn and nopony made it out alive , they knew the risks and valiantly they fought for there princesses , risking there lives for the greater good for freedom ! Anger in her eyes , and rage in her voice she proclaimed to the heavens above with the loudest of a shout she could muster up .

" **DAMN YOU CELESTIA ! , I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL DIE BY THE MIGHT OF THE LUNAR REPUBLIC ! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU MURDURER ! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HOOF !** " shouted Nightmare Moon . Luna saw this and knew what had to be done ! _I think it's time that I rebuild the lunar navy better stronger than ever , it's time that I look into guns , it's time that I start to expand my operations and begin to incorporate other races into this war , griffins possibly , maybe dragons or zebra's_ I thought . I started to think up of ideas , all the while I had to get allies and fast , if this was to work then getting another nation to lend a hoof would be it .

 _Damn you Celestia , you have shown us your true colors ! , and now you will die for it ! Of that I do plan to see for myself_ I thought . By the time we landed the both of us went right towards the lunar castle , I quickly began to write letters to the leaders of the zebra and dragon nations for support in this war .

 _Dear Queen Isleen_

 _I am wanting to discuss an alliance with you , do you think you can meet with , it's concerning Celestia . As this is urgent , my entire fleet was ambushed and I need your assistance . I await your response , signed Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic_

With that I sent off the letter and began to write another one , this time addressed to the Zebra confederacy And knowing me , it would take a while but this was going to be worth it . In fact though , I had no idea as to who the leader of the Zebra confederacy is .

 _Dear King Zano of the Zebra Confederacy ,_

 _my name is Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic , I have a request for you and your nation to consider . My sister has gone mad and is ruling Equestria like a tyrant , I need your help to stop her , or else she will rule Equestria like this without anypony to stop her . On our way back from Bay Horse Point , my fleet was ambushed I need your help to stop her , I await your response._

 _Signed Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic ._

Finally I had sent off the second letter , I decided to wait of course a couple of thoughts came to my mind and they were concerning the solar fleet that ambushed us .

 _How could I not see it coming , perhaps Nightmare was right , perhaps we do have a traitor in our midst , but even if I knew whom this traitor was , how could I track him down ? Hang on , perhaps this traitor was sent from the solar empire … to spy on us ! , then relay that information that he gets via letter back to Celestia , that's how her fleet ambushed mine ! , it falls into place we have a spy I have to warn Nightmare about this !_ I thought .

Quickly getting to my hooves I dashed out of my room and into the the throne room "Nightmare , I think I know what had happened" I said . "Oh ? , do tell" said Nightmare interested . "Apparently we have a spy in our midst , that's the lunar fleet was ambushed" I said . "A spy ? , sent from whom?" asked Nightmare confused .

"The spy was sent from none other than Celestia herself , to stop us at every single turn then crush us when we were at our weakest" I pointed out . Shocked Nightmare knew what to do , she told the guards to look for this traitor and bring them before us.

I quickly took my seat next to my older sister , who had a smile on her face . Hours later I saw the spy dressed in lunar armor , this was one of the ponies from the army .

"Your highness , we found this pony writing a letter to Celestia herself , we quickly took it and brought it before you as evidence" said Fangspike . "Good job , now then pony what do you have to say for yourself , traitor!" I said angrily . He said nothing but looked up to me in defiance.

"You have no chance agianst the rightful ruler of Equestria , she will crush you all" he said in a menacing way . "Silence him , and take him to the dungeon to be interrogated , I want any kind of information that you can get from him about the solar empires troop numbers , and how to beat them" I said .

Nodding the two lunar guards including fangspike dragged him away laughing in a such a crazy state that even the maids and butlers cringed . When he was gone , I sighed a sigh of relief . "You did the right thing Luna , they will find out any kind of information but if not , then I will forcefully go into his mind and find out what I can" said Nightmare. I nodded , I know this wasn't the way but it had to be done . _Who ever this traitor is , I'll have to find out once we get his name_ I thought .

 **Location : Dungeon**

The pony was tossed inside and the door to his cell locked . That's when several other bat ponies came into the light . "So you think you can screw us over , make us weak so the solar empire can walk all over us? I don't think so" said Moonshine . "I happen to agree with what Moonshine is saying , you traitor should be beaten and beaten again within an inch of your life before you have our permission to die!" said Frosty Breeze bitterly .

"Why don't the two of you calm down , now's not the time to be acting like that" said Night storm one of the guards in the dungeon . Both mares sighed and walked out . _Who ever he is , I'm sure that we can at least get ourselves a couple of answers out of him , even if we have to beat him_ thought Night Storm. He wasn't sure , but he would need help to hold this pony that way he doesn't have a chance at escape .

 _ **With Luna and Nightmare Moon**_

We both handled tonight's night court , which was interesting though . A couple of things happened like a new location was purposed such as … the moon , or even a large continent far from Equestria one named with a really odd name … ponyland others were those of grants among other things . Finally I was tired , but Nightmare wasn't . "Luna get some rest , I'll handle the prisoner see if I can get information out of him" said Nightmare . I nodded and went to my room , which wasn't far from the throne room . After entering my room I simply collapsed on the bed and shut my eyes allowing the sleep to overcome me .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

I had walked all the way towards the Dungeon , and yea there he was doing … something I wasn't sure but I decided to keep an eye on him . Either this pony was nuts or he's hiding something , and if he is then I plan to find out what it is . "Guard , open the door , make sure he doesn't escape!" I said . "yes Nightmare" said Night Storm.

He opened the door allowing me to enter , the pony that was chained up looked at me in anger and hatred . I simply showed no emotion , nor did I really care about our past , as that wold only get in between what I wanted to know and I would use any means necessary to get that information even if I had to extract it from his brain ! . "Now then , your name is Blitz am I correct?" I asked . She nodded , and now I was going to have some …. fun with her ! .

"Now , who gave the order to attack the fleet?" I asked . "I won't tell you a thing traitor!" she said with venom . _I see , she isn't going to make this easy I could break one of her wings as this is an interrogation … yea lets try that_ I thought .

"Lets try this again shall we" I said . "Who gave the order to attack the fleet?" . Again she didn't say anything so I bent one of her wings dislocating it . She howled in pain and looked at me with hatred . "now for every wrong answer I will break one of your bones until you give me what I want to know" I said .

I asked the first question again , and once again I dislocated her other wing . Once again I was going to go for one of her hooves until she told me what I wanted to know . "it was Captain Silver wind , he ordered the attack . Some of us said that it was sucide , that he would die !" said Blitz .

"I see then , and where did he get his orders from?" I asked I went for one of her hooves again , this time she decided to continue . "Celestia herself , she gives orders to the army , the navy and the air force , they all report to her" said Blitz . _If that's true , then that only means … I have to warn Luna and fast_ I thought . I quickly found some partchment and a quill and began to write a letter addressed to her .

 _ **Dear Luna ,**_

 _ **I had just found out that the pony named Blitz informed me that it was a captain Silver Wind who ordered the attack since he's captain of the navy , it's more than likely that Celestia's going to look for a replacement to continue to lead the charge out on the open ocean , listen I have a plan and hear me out , we need a replacement for our navy as well , we'll have to scour Equestria in order to find a replacement trust me on this , we should be able to search places like : White Pony , Bay Horse Point Chicoltgo , Dodge Junction , Seaddle and Saddle Arabia , beyond that hopefully we can find a replacement to lead the charge on the open ocean and against the solar empire , in fact I'll be doing this myself though we are going to need more information out Blitz about there numbers , and what kinds of siege weapons they have and what there next target is going to be ,**_

 _ **Signed Nightmare Moon**_

I quickly rolled up the scroll and sent it off , I then turned around to face with but a glare in my eyes . "I will be back and very soon to get more information out of you cause if not ! , then your hooves are going to be broken !" I said . With that the guard opened the door and I walked out , knowing that I got some information out of her . I headed out of the dungeon , and towards the balcony . That's when I spotted something off in the distance , flying towards us . A dragon ? , headed this way ? Though I only have a vague idea of what Luna's planning , I decided to not bother her and let her handle whatever it is she's going to plan . Although , we may have to pack up and move , just in case the solar empire plans to attack us !

 _The badlands seems like an easy place to settle down into but we need to be close to the ocean , San Flanksisco would be logical , we could easily fortify our position there , but then there's Chicoltgo again close to Lunar bay , and still far from Canterlot . but there's that island that mother and father have , we could... no that's a bad idea , ther's always the moon , and I have a funny feeling that we are being spied on_ I thought .

I headed towards my room and decided to just think this through , though I do plan to take off during the night and see whom I could round up to replace Captain Chrome Thunder and his crew .

 _ **With Luna**_

I waited for our new ally to show up , and showed up she did . "Ah Luna , at last we can meet" said Isleen . "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Queen of the dragon Empire" I said . With that we walked into the confrence room of the castle and each of us took a seat .

"Now as you told me in your letter , Celestia has declared herself sole ruler of Equestria , am I right?" asked Isleen . "Indeed , which is why I have written up this treaty , stating that once we become allies we can take down Celestia and her tyrant regime" I said .

Nodding , the dragon queen signed the document and I did the same thing. With this document signed , now we have an ally to help fight us in this war against the solar empire .

 _Now Celestia , you haven't a chance and you will be facing a war on two fronts instead just one_ I thought . "Very well , I must return to my land and begin to rally the warriors for whatever next battle that commences" said Isleen .

With that she walked out of the castle and towards a balcony , and took off headed in the same direction she was before . And me ? , well lets just say that tomorrow I'll have another ally , the Zebra confederacy , though I have yet to hear back from there leader or in this case leaders . I then headed towards my room , when I saw Nightmare Moon exiting hers.

Curious I decided to ask her about what she was going to do . "Nightmare , if I may ask" I said getting her attention . "Oh ? And what might that be?" asked Nightmare .

"Just what are you going to do?" I asked . "I plan on rebuilding the Navy , make them stronger than before" said Nightmare . "that would stem to make sense , be careful , there are patrols all over Equestria , do not get yourself caught" I warned .

"Don't worry Luna , there is no way in tartarus that those solar idiots could catch me if I was standing there right in from of them" Gloated Nightmare . _She always likes to gloat , saying that the solar empire was always stupid … which is to say is true might I add_ I thought . "Very well , round up any ponies that you seem fit for the position in the Navy , I'll see what's going on in the Army and Air Force" I said . Nodding we went in separate directions , Nightmare to round up more ponies for recruitment in the Navy and me to check on the other two branches .

 _ **With Captain Night Shadow**_

I was working on a couple of reports , when I saw several new bat ponies or thesterals were added to our ranks . _This is perfect , the bigger our army grows well of mostly officers we would stand a chance against , what the solar empire has and then some_ I thought .

That's when I heard a knock at my door . "It's open" I said loudly while I worked on several more reports . "Ah , Captain Night Shadow" said Luna . "Princess , this is quite a surprise" I said with a shocked expression .

"Indeed , now then what are you working on?" asked Luna . "Well I got several new recruits and was wondering where you wanted them?" I asked . "There fine here in the army , what we need are ponies that can handle the open ocean and take on the solar navy in naval combat" said Luna in a serious tone .

"I see , I'll see what I can do on my end" I said digging through my files . That's when I came across a section marked _**Lunar Navy**_ _Perfect , time to see who I can draw out of here_ I thought .

Opening the huge bundle of files , I went through each of them and only came across a couple that proved promising . "Alright your going to love this , I have here one of the fiercest ponies alive" I said pulling out the file marked _**Storm**_ I was able to unseal it .

And yea as you might have guessed in case things went south in the navy I had a plan . "Now her name is Verigan Storm , she once fought against the griffins , but that was long ago" I said . I looked over her file , and it seemed that she once served as a Royal guard under my 'sister' dearest . _She may prove useful_ I thought .

"This next pony is by the name of Ending Eclipse and like Verigan Storm has Naval combat training , should prove useful and as to where they are at the moment , none of us really know" I said . "I see then , I'll simply track them both down , now do you have any others?" asked Luna .

"Indeed I do Princess" I said with a smile .

"Now this pony , uses really deathly tactics her name is Moonpetal , and there has been not a single pony alive to beat her in combat and live to tell the tale" I said . I looked over her file , and he was right she slaughtered most of the griffin navy and air force with tactics that even I never heard of .

"Her name is simply Salazaar , very odd one at that but odd none the less" I said . "I see , is there any way we could get her on our side?" asked Luna .

"That maybe tricky though , she has a pretty good price , but beyond that there's not much to say on her expect that she had no parents , and no siblings either" I pointed out .

Luna began to think all of this over , but that's when I pulled out one last file , to see if any of these ponies would interest her , this was the one file that I always kept locked away , the one pony who would lay waste to the solar empire.

"Who is she?" asked Luna now curious . "Her name is Lusor Lunara , like the first pony I showed , she too has Naval combat , but also combat with weapons , living off the land , and even hoof to hoof" I said .

"Perfect , I'll inform my sister of this" said Luna . _"Nightmare , This is Luna I have found some ponies you might be interested in getting" said Luna . "Alright name them off" said Nightmare._ _"The First one is Verigian Storm , followed by Moonpetal , Lunar Dusk , Salazaar , Wind Storm , Ending Eclipse , and Dark Shadow" said Luna . "Perfect , I'll have them rounded up and added into the Navy along with hopefully ones that survived" said Nightmare . "You and me both" I said with a sigh_ .

Luna soon left Captain Night Shadow , and headed back towards the castle , to catch up on a bit of reading before we plan for the next city. But before Luna could even step one hoof towards my room on of the guards plowed right into me , knocking her straight into the carpet .

"Watch where your going!" said Luna . "Terribly sorry , we just word from our scouts , that the solar army is headed this way" he said . "And what might your name be?" asked Luna . "My name is Night Storm your highness" said Night Storm .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

"Very well then , rally the army , prep the siege weapons , and have the shadowbolts standing by , have any and all archers in there towers , we have to make sure that they DO . NOT . BREACH . THIS Wall" I said . "Understood Princess" said Night Storm .

With that , he took off as quick as his wings and hooves could carry him . _I didn't expect something like this , no matter we will be ready , and I suspect that somepony is spying on us_ I thought . I just couldn't figure it out

 _ **Captain Night Shadow's POV**_

I was informed by one of the privates that came into my office . "What is it Private Nightlite?" I asked. "Well , turns out Celestia's army in fact the ENTIRE solar empire is headed this way , and we have been ordered by Luna to begin preparing defenses" said Night Lite .

"Very well , do it I'll rally whom I can to begin defending" I said . This was going to be a long night and a long fight , a long fight indeed .

Sighing I grabbed my sword , and put on my armor knowing that we may loose a lot of ponies . Shaking that off , I strapped everything on and headed out of my tent . _**"ATTENTION!**_ " I shouted . Every single pony fell right into line , as they were trained once before during the reign of Celestia AND Luna .

"For those of you who don't have a flying feather of what's going on , I'll sum it up , Celestia found out our location and is on her way to see us burn , but we aren't going to give her an inch of ground to grab , now I have been ordered by Princess Luna to prep defenses , those of you that are archers , head for the defense towers that are setup around the shore , and behind the wall the rest of you that are earth ponies and or bat ponies , your with me" I said .

"Now then , another thing that I'm going to explain is this , we are going to be getting help from the dragon empire , so treat them with respect" .

"My captain is right , I found out through Luna herself , that she had only gotten a letter from the queen of the dragons , so like he said treat them with respect" said Night Star .

 _If Celestia thinks that she's going to plow over us ? , then she's dead wrong cause we have something that she doesn't_ thought Night Star . "Now then , one other thing and this is the most important , protect the civilians as they quickly evac underground , we can't let a single one of them die" I said . _**"FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC !"**_ **"FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC !"**.

"You are all dismissed" I said . With that the ponies scattered and began to work as quick as they could .

"You know captain , one thing I have learned from working with you is to never walk into battle blind as a bat , expect the unexpected" said Night Star . "Very good , always be very weary we can't be captured and if we do , then we go out fighting in the name of freedom and equality among all ponies" I said .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 8 The battle for survival**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Battle for Survival

 **Location : Outside of Stalliongrad**

 _ **With Luna**_

Everything was ready , our siege weapons , our troops , we were more than ready to defend our home against Celestia .

As I was putting my armor , I thought back to the days when me and her would play , in the sun light . How could she turn out like this ? , it made no sense . _She was raised this way , to 'act' nice and in the blink of an eye , turn evil_ I thought .

Finally the last piece of armor was on , I had strapped my sword and glanced in the mirror , knowing that this was for our survival nothing more .

I stepped out of my room and walked towards the standing army . I saw Captain's Night Shadow , and Star Stream ready for action . That's when I saw Nightmare Moon leading the ponies I had listed off . "Great Job , Nightmare quickly suit up it's time" I said .

Nodding Nightmare told the new ponies to head to there ships . Captains Verigan Storm , Wind Storm , Moon Petal , Salazaar , and Ending Eclipse all headed towards the now larger lunar defense fleet of Lunar Bay .

That's when I saw Lieutenant Rainbow Night , and other ponies that survived the trip back knew what they were getting into . _Thank the stars_ I thought . It was time that I stood in front of my army and give inspirational speech to motivate them .

"Ponies of the Lunar Republic , you all know that this battle will decide either our survival or our destruction , fight for freedom , for justice , for equality , but above all **FIGHT FOR YOUR PRINCESS** ! Do not let Celestia trick you into joining her side , you have all seen what she had done , I want you all to know , that I fight for a different cause , a cause that will last thousands of years , a cause that may stand the test of time it's self , even if we are forgotten , there will be ponies that will remember us for what we did , ponies that will carry on our legacy , ponies that will soon rise up once again , in the near by future because it's not about technology , it's about what your fighting for , Celestia thinks she knows everything about you ! , she does not , all she cares about is ponies being loyal to her and nothing more , all she wants is NOTHING but your loyalty to her ! , well I say buck that , lets show her what we lunar ponies can do!" I said . I heard a thunderous applause coming from every single person .

"Lets not forget ! , that we are the Night , we are the stars that shine through the blackened abyss , we are **THE LUNAR REPBULIC** , we are a sovereign nation , a nation that is NOT to be triffled with ! , a nation that protects it's subjects from harm ! , we operate in the night , and sleep during the day , we spy on the solar empire **FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC !"**. I already knew that the solar empire had declared war on us just for open rebellion ! , now it's our turn . _**"TO WAR ! , LEAVE NOT A SINGLE SOLAR PONY ALIVE! THOU SHALL DIE THIS NIGHT!" .**_ _Well , Luna you did it , you have inspired an army to follow you , it's time you join them , it's time that you show the solar empire that you are no longer afraid of them , show them that the night is NOT forgiving to tyrants_ I thought .

 _ **With Celestia**_

"how far is it captain?" I asked . "Not far Princess , once we have a visual , I'll order the trebuchets to open fire on there walls bringing them down , we know there towers can't reach us" said Captain Phoenix Fury . "Good , that's exactly what I was hoping for" I said . "Also , we have a team standing by to rescue Blitz , as well" Added Neuge.

"Most excellent , Luna won't know what hit her" I said with a smirk. "Indeed she won't , her entire army , Air force AND Navy will be focused on us while you take her on" added Nova .

I looked over the entire army and knew that we would stand an easy chance , with me leading them we should easily beat the lunar republic into submission . _You will fall Luna , you and your rebel group_ I thought with an evil smile .

Lieutenant Myndmon noticed a few things different , and it wasn't just the air I noticed it too . "Princess , I've spotted the castle up ahead" said BolterDash . "Good , Captain you may fire when Ready" I said . "Alright begin unpacking those trebuchets , while we lay give you lot some cover" said Phoenix Fury . Nodding the ponies got right to work , the army , and wonderbolts began to charge . This was going to be all too easy .

 _ **With Luna**_

"Princess Luna , solar troops spotted headed this way , there siege weapons are unpacking" reported Echo. "Very well , have our siege weapons open fire we need to take out as many of there troops as possible" I said .

"Understood" said Echo . With that he flew off to deliver the orders to the siege ponies , meanwhile I waited at that point I saw the solar army , quickly igniting my horn I put a defense spell to , make sure that we don't let them through .

Celestia must have realized her mistake by now and quickly split her army up to take the entire town that we had built . _Exactly where I want your army , you tyrannical fool_ I thought . "Now archers , let them have it" I commanded . I turned my head with my horn still ignited and saw every single pony fall , those that weren't caught in the cross fire , dove behind buildings , or any kind of cover they could find .

 _That I didn't expect , well no matter I have them pinned_ I thought .

"Alright I'm going to drop the spell , on my mark Captain Shadow night , take your troops and tear it up with them , Captain Star Stream show those Wonderbolts how things are done in the skies" I said .

Counting to three I dropped the spell and that's when I saw wonderbolts swarming the skies , quickly taking to the skies the shadowbolts shot high into the skies , while our archers kept there army at bay , but I wasn't sure for how long . That's when I saw one of there siege weapons headed right for the wall , realizing what would happen , I quickly had to do something .

With a flap of my wings I shot into the sky and dove right after the solar siege weapon .

I got a good look at it , sure enough it was none other than a battering ram . "Not surprising , but no matter it can handle arrows just fine but what about swords?" I said aloud .

I quickly began to attack the siege weapon , I quickly noticed that it's structure was cracking and beginning fall apart .

The ones inside it , tried to flee but I managed to get them all , with ease . Each of there limbs and or there heads came off and a fountain of blood began to either spurt from there bodies or pour out like if you were pouring out a glass of water into a cup to drink with .

I saw Celestia charge at me after what she saw me do . I quickly raised my sword to block her easily , with my horn igniting again , I fired off several missiles at her , I knew I had her on the defensive .

"It seems that you have improved since Bay Horse Point , that's neither here nor there you and your Lunar republic are doomed to fail and I plan to see it through to the end" said Celestia .

"Tis you who shall fall tyrant!" I spat . "oh tsk tsk Luna , you never did learn your place when you were in Canterlot , I shouldn't be surprised that you of all ponies would lead a rebellion against me" said Celestia . I knew that she was messing with me to throw off my attacks . _If she thinks that's going to work , then she's dead wrong_ I thought .

Quickly I saw an opening , I charged at one of her exposed spots I plunged my sword straight into it , the blade made contact .

She cried out in pain and fired a powerful magic blast at me , knocking me to the ground . I got up knowing I was fine . "I see your out for my head then ! , fine you Luna really did declare war on us , you shall soon regret this decision ! , but know this you will fail and like I said I will be there when you do!" said Celestia . We both charged striking where we could , and this time I wasn't going to go down that easy .

 _ **With nightmare Moon**_

I was ready for battle , this time I figured i'd use a more potent weapon , and what better than an axe . _Oh this is going to be fun_ I thought . Quickly I checked myself over making sure there was no holes in my flight suit .

 _Perfect , don't want to expose parts of my own body to the enemy to give them any chance to strike at me_ I thought . I headed out of my room , towards a balcony and took off towards the sky to lend a hoof with the shadowbolts .

 _We have to push them back , we have to regain control_ _if we can push them back , we may have a chance against them , already we are holding our own_ I thought . Quickly I saw a wonderbolt , grabbing a hold of my axe with my magic I swung hacking it's head clean off it's body . "now that's how things are done" I said .

"Great swing there Nightmare" said Captain Star Stream . "not a problem they should have …. kept there head on" I joked. "save the jokes for later , we need to push these wonderbolts out of here" said Star stream . Nodding we both charged into the fray _once more unto the breach_ I thought . "Cannon to the left , cannon to the right , cannon in front , boldly they rode into the jaws of death" I said .

"That's a good poem , where did you hear that?" asked Star stream fighting off another wonderbolt . "Something I read in a book once , figured it would work here" I said .

"Well , it's something that I would plan to recite one day or night IF we are still alive that is" said Star Stream . I nodded at that , several more wonderbolts charged at us , swords drawn .

Shaking our heads we readied ourselves but before they could even get to us , I shielded us in a bubble as we saw what we going down on the ground . "what did you do that for?" asked Star Stream . "Look , my sister Luna is going to town on the tyrant" I pointed with my hoof .

Star Stream got a good look and he was right . "Well I'll be , Luna really isn't taking any manure from Celestia" said Star Stream with a smile .

"Indeed , I was the one training her long before this war started" I said . "Well , you trained her well" said Star Stream . I could feel those ponies slamming against the bubble I had created for us . Finally I dropped the spell , we swung our weapons and made contact with there heads or other parts of there bodies .

 _ **With admiral Verigan Storm**_

I saw several solar ships headed our way . I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy , but with me I'd say this fleet has a fifty fifty chance of winning.

"Alright , ready the fleet for battle lets show them how things are done" I said . The other captains nodded with no problems. "Alright surround them and open fire with everything you got , we can't let them land there reinforcements with those troop transports" I said . I knew those towers would easily hold them off , but eventually they would fall .

And that's when things out on the open ocean , would heat up this night . "Alright , bring in the fire ships to begin burning there main bulk , the rest of us take out there transports" I ordered .

I heard about the death of Chrome Thunder , considering that he was my friend I planned on avenging him . " _ **FOR LUNA !"**_ I shouted .

I drew my sword , and pointed it straight at the attacking ships . "Show them no mercy , sink there ships to the bottom of the ocean ! , send them straight to davy jones locker !" I said . So far things on shore were doing good for the army AND the air force , and it was time we played our part as well .

 _This is it ! , it's time we show them what we can do_ I thought . So far our fire ships were holding them off , so were our gallies , and galleons although we didn't have any way to make black powder , sooner or later someone would .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

This one Wonderbolt , was flying away from me since I had a crazy look in my eyes . That spelt doom for the wonderbolt , not that I had cared who this one was .

Not that it had mattered , the only way I was gonna get a kill was to chase it through the skies and by the time this wonderbolt is so tired that it has to take a break , I'll make my move . So far I had this one cornered with no way to call for help , this was an easy kill or so I thought .

That's when I saw several more wonderbolts charge at me with there swords drawn . _I have to think fast , this axe won't do me any good against them … wait a sec I know we all have swords , time I use mine_ I thought . Thinking fast , I re strapped my axe and drew my sword . I quickly changed course to intercept them .

Smirking , I knew that this was going to be it for them and NOT me . _I have you now_ I thought . Several more shadowbolts broke off to lend me a hoof , flying along side me . "I would gladly fight along side you Nightmare Moon" said Night Thunder . "As would I , I wouldn't miss this for the world" added Shadow Wing .

We all charged straight at each other , us having the upper hoof . They already drew there swords and clashed with there normal wonderbolts , but that didn't stop me . I spotted one of them "So you betrayed her highness Princess Celestia of the Solar Empire , prepare to meet your end traitor!" spat the wonderbolt .

"I think not , for it is you who will fall beneath the might of the Lunar Republic" I shot back . My idea was to make him angry as possible so I could and an easy strike . With him being distracted , it worked , there were several cuts and stab wounds with blood pouring out of him like a fountain .

He then passed out from blood loss falling from the skies , like a stone . _Perfect enough though_ I thought . I turned my head and saw , that Luna and Celestia were going at it , firing off bolts of magic at each other , and swinging there weapons at each other .

 _I know you can win this Luna , remember the training that I taught you_ I thought . That's when I saw that captain of the wonderbolts charging at me .

This , I didn't see coming at me sword drawn . _I really should keep my focus on the battle at hoof I thought ._ I knew that if this kept up I was the one that was going to be injured and stuck in the infirmary .

Thinking fast , I bucked the first wonderbolt in the face , and used my sword to hack his head off , the second one I stabbed right through the head . By the time I noticed what was going on , the solar army was beginning to push towards the wall , narrowing my eyes , I knew what had to be done . "Night Thunder , Shadow Wing hold off the wonderbolts as best you can , I'm headed back to the castle , I have to try and push back the solar army from getting any further" I said . "Go , we'll make sure that your covered" said Night thunder . Nodding I took off like a speeding bullet , I couldn't waste another second .

 _ **With Phoenix Fury**_

"Keep pushing ponies , we must breach that wall" I commanded . "We could always wait till the trebuchets are done smashing it , then we make our move" suggested Blitz . "Good idea , Alright hold off lets wait for the siege weapons to do there work" I commanded .

With that the trebuchets continued there pounding on the wall , we no I knew that it would fall sooner or later .

And with in another hour , it did now was the time for the slaughter to begin . "Everypony , move in ! Slaughter everyone that you see!" I ordered with the gesture of my hoof .

We all began to charge , until we saw a black alicorn stop us with a magical shield . I had a plan for that , use the siege weapons .

With that she pulled back allowing us entry . That's when the lunar army surprised us with an entire hailstorm of arrows coming from all directions, we were trapped inside , and most if not all of us were being killed off and quick might I add .

"Everypony , defense position Omega!" I shouted . While the army got into position , I was struck several times with several arrows from different directions . I looked up to see the wonderbolts pulling back as well , with there real commander , Commander Calcune .

 _So it wasn't blitz this whole time , I was tricked by Celestia ! , blast and this is how i'm going to die , well crap !_ I thought . I looked up to see Captain Night Shadow and Captain Star Stream stand over my now injured body .

I knew I was bleeding out , but before they could dispatch me , another pony came charging down from the sky it was a wonderbolt , I couldn't tell but I think this wonderbolt just saved my own hide . Whoever this pony was able to fend the both of them off , allowing just enough time for two solar medics to get me off the battle field , I passed out after that the entire world becoming black .

 _ **With Nightmare Moon**_

I quickly turn my head , and saw that this wonderbolt had both captains on the defense , redrawing my sword I begin to run , but not before I see this wonderbolt decapitate the army captains head .

His body falling to the ground , blood pouring out of where his head once was . Rage taking me over I charge up my horn , teleport and begin to clash blades with her .

She see's this and turns around and before I know it , she bucks me in the head once to knock me back , and another time to knock me out . She then turns her attention back to Star Stream , who got into a defensible position and was more than ready to die for the lunar republic . She didn't reveal her name , to anyone but her fighting skill was no is impressive .

Quickly two ponies retrieved my body and bring it to the medical tent , they have no idea as to how injured I am . No one took command of the lunar army until from what I heard , lieutenant Star Dust . _Remind me to promote him to captain and soon he's earned it , Night Shadow was one of the best but that would make Black bolt from lieutenant junior grade to lieutenant_ I thought .

 _ **With Lieutenant Star Dust**_

I quickly took command , I knew that I had to avenge my captains death . I quickly charged the unknown wonderbolt .

"Move and he dies" she said . I was trapped , but I had an idea . "Why don't you fight me , one on one" I said . "Are you kidding me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow . "Wanna try me?" I asked . "Fine then , your going to die either way" she smirked .

"Alright" I said . She removed the blade and charged me . I saw this and took to the skies as fast as my bat wings would carry me .

That's when I saw her , she spread her wings and took after me . _Alright I should be able to level the playing field_ I thought . I quickly hid behind one of the clouds , by the time I saw her . She was already waiting , for me .

 _Oh I have a surprise for you for murdering Captain night Shadow_ I thought . I saw her shout for endless hours , quickly I drew my sword and charged at her . I was able to knock the wind out of her . She saw who or in this case what attacked her , narrowing her eyes .

She bucked me in the face , I almost lost my balance but I was able to keep myself in the air long enough to block her next attack with my sword . "So you thought you could take me on ?" she asked .

"Actually yes , yes I did and THIS is for killing Captain Night shadow!" I said .

I quickly went on the offensive , slashing at her . She was block most of my wildly attacks , but she left an opening . Not being sure if this was a mistake or a trap I took it . I went right for one of her hooves .

But again it was blocked , by her sword . "Sorry there Star dust , but i'm not going to make this easy on you one single bit" she mocked .

"Well you already know my name , so it's about time I know yours" I said . "Fine them IF you must know it's Calcune , the real second in command of the wonderbolts" said Calcune .

"Fine then Calcune , your going to die alongside your captain!" I said with anger . Her eyes widened at that as she saw me attack her .

She brought her sword up to defend most my attacks , once again I went for her hooves . She screamed out in pain , as she saw me I then went right for one of her wings . Again she blocked it , I bucked her in the face .

Then slashed one of her wings off , the blade didn't go all the way through , but it was enough to send her plummeting straight to the ground . At that point I simply flew down and saw her body laying there motionless but at the sametime bleeding out .

"If you think you can take me on in a one on one fight YOUR wrong , you wonderbolt have no place in the skies among the shadowbolts , we rule the skies and NOT you" I said .

I sheathed my sword and walked away from it all leaving her for dead just like how my captain did , I knew that this personal score was finally settled .

That's when I saw the tyrant Celestia and our princess Luna going at it still trading blows with eachother . Neither one tiring out , maybe my eyes are deceiving me . I got a better look through, one of the telescopes and it looked like Celestia was tiring herself out against Luna .

Considering that Luna has a lot of training behind her , though Celestia hasn't really used her hooves in a while , she can barely hold her own . _That would explain how she's barely able to keep up with Luna , I just want to see her dead_ I thought .

That's when I did a complete double take , Celestia was pretending to tire herself out , outlasting Luna . "Amazing isn't it" said Speck .

"Private Speck? Shouldn't you be in the skies fighting?" I asked . "yea , but the wonderbolts are in full retreat as is most of the army" said Speck . "Ah I see , then you probably saw the death of Captain night shadow" I said .

"Yea a real shame indeed , whoever did this should die!" said Speck angrily . "Can't say I blame you , I think tomorrow we are going to hold a funeral for those that died" I said . "That makes sense , I'll be sure to let the entire army , the navy and the air force to attend" said Speck .

"Good idea , in fact I'll make sure that the dragons come here as well" I added .

"Good , but we are going to need a leader and a second in command" pointed out Midnight Sketch . "I know that , and I would like to take up the mantel of leader in the army" I said . "Well then I'm sure that Black Bolt could be your second in command" said Corporal Blazing Star .

"Alright , I'll be sure to inform Nightmare and Luna after this" I said . I then watched the two princesses duke it out , until one of them pulled back most likely Celestia . Luna told us to hold a funeral , the very next morning .

It was after the funeral that promotions were carried out . I was promoted to Captain of the lunar army while Black Bolt was promoted to commander . Moonshine was promoted to Lieutenant while Night storm was promoted to Lieutenant Commander . 

_I have a lot of work to do , better get started on that_ I thought. The wall was repaired , but now Celestia knows about our little location , sooner or later we may have to move out but not before tearing everything down including the castle ! , but where would we go ? Until an idea came to me I quickly pulled out a map of Equestria .

That's when I spotted either Saddle or Chicoltgo or our next best place was to try a place outside of Equestria but where ? .

I noticed that Luna opened the door , upon coming inside . She saw one of the maps spread across the table that I wast trying to setup our next location .

"Captain Star Dust , what are you doing?" asked Luna confused . "I'm trying to find us a safer location for us to live and NOT get attacked by Celestia and her solar forces" I said .

"I see , well my family owns this huge piece of land , that is surrounded on all sides by water , we could use that to setup a colony and go from there" Pointed out Luna .

"Not bad , when do we move Princess?" I asked . "Tonight , inform the army to begin packing up , we leave once we get a chance" said Luna . She soon walked out of the tent to inform everypony else , from there I gathered as many officers as I could .

"Alright listen up , I was informed by Princess Luna that we are leaving Equestria , now then I want you all to start packing up your belongings , while the rest of us pack up our weapons , armor , and load them into carts , we are also packing up the siege weapons as well , we don't have a lot of time so get to it" I said .

With that they quickly dispersed , leaving me to get right to packing up as well . While packing up I came across several files , some of which were mostly on the Navy and Air force . Not having any time to look through them I threw said files into a separate bin all together and loaded it onto the cart .

The Navy was taking cart after cart full of stuff such as weapons , armor , and siege weapons . _I know we are going to have to burn down this small place we call home , but not if that home is compromised and it is thanks to Celestia and her forces , no doubt that sooner or later they would come back to finish the job that they had started_ I thought .

Finally my stuff was packed up , I loaded it onto the cart that was bound for the army boat , while the rest of us noticed a air boat descending from the heavens and landing on the ground allowing transport into the skies . I quickly ordered low ranking grunts to get aboard quick . The pilot was informed to follow us straight to the location that Luna had in mind .

He nodded in understanding , he quickly took on as many as he could , the rest were mostly put on transports that were being protected by the navy .

Speaking of ships , I noticed that we had an entire fleet ready along with several more ships being built and ready along with crews boarding them . Not wasting any time , I got on the army boat and quickly laid out a plan of where we were going to make land fall . Meanwhile Luna and Nightmare moon were packing up there stuff .

 _ **With Luna and Nightmare moon**_

"You know Luna , I didn't expect Celestia to attack" said Nightmare .

"I know , but we were ready for her , and held her forces off" I pointed out . "Yes , but we lost more ponies before" said Nightmare . "I know that , and we are going to make them pay dearly for that" I said with venom .

"Yes , but we need to leave Equestria for good , this place nothing but tainted with Celestia everywhere!" said Nightmare Moon angrily .

Finally we were done packing up , at that point we also invented explosives once we left the castle , well since the maids and butlers took down everything and packed it away .

"Alright everypony , our own air ship is headed here so make sure that everything ready to go" I said . Nodding they grabbed everything that they could either into there saddle bags or with there magic and left as quick as possible , the banners were gone , so were the curtains , as were the carpets , not that we minded at all though.

"Lets go Nightmare , the longer we stay here , the more of a chance that Celestia has a chance to finish what she started by slaughtering the rest of us" I said urgently . Nodding we quickly left , by the time we saw that our air ship had landed , we quickly boarded it along with the maids and butlers .

" **ALRIGHT EVERYPONY , LETS LEAVE EQUESTRIA BEHIND ! , IT'S TIME WE SET SAIL FOR A BRIGHTER FUTURE!"** I shouted .

With that the entire fleet of ships had began to either move into the air or out on the open ocean , but the air ships were flanked with shadowbolts lead by Captain Star Stream and his second in command Crimson Rain , one of the deadliest shadowbolts to live .

The civilians however , they mostly boarded several transports , on the open ocean and are now headed with us to find that 'large' piece of land , that Luna talked about .

Hopefully it's far enough from Equestria and far enough from Celestia and her tyrannical Solar Empire !. Though I am worried about Bay Horse Point and how there going to hold up against Celestia and how she gets propaganda about the solar empire and how joining up would be a 'good' idea !.

 _ **TBC in chapter 9 a new home for the Lunar Republic**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A new Home for the Lunar Republic

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

The entire lunar fleet was sailing for about a week , so far things were going well . They haven't come under attack heck the solar empire didn't follow them at all .

Luna and Nightmare moon were mostly working on there plans for setting up a completely new town and actually giving it a name . Meanwhile , Captain Star Dust was working on a few things when her second in command knocked on the door . "Enter" she said with a calm voice .

In strode Commander Night Star , wanting to know what her commanding officer was up to . "What can I do for you?" asked Star Dust . "Well I was thinking that maybe we could talk for a bit , I just can't concentrate" said Night Star . "I see then , I'll get us some tea or coffee" said Star Dust . While Star Dust was doing that , Night Star was looking at photos of when she was a filly at a orphanage .

"Yea those are photos of me at the orphanage when I was a filly" said Star Dust from the kitchen . "You were an orphan?" asked Night Star . "yea and when I got there , not a single filly or colt even dared pick on me , cause they knew I could kick there flanks and then some" said Star Dust with a smirk . Soon the coffee was being made , that gave the two some time to talk . "So what brings you to my office?" asked Star Dust .

"It's Captain Night Shadow , it's like everytime I sleep I see him dying right in front of me" said Night Star . "All I can tell you is that , it's not your fault none of us saw it coming heck I'm no counselor but I can tell you that if you ever want to talk , I'm more than willing to listen" said Star Dust .

At that point , Night Star got up and hugged her captain . "Oh that must be the coffee" said Star Dust . Wiggling out of Night Star's grip she headed back towards the kitchen and tended to the coffee , but added a mint to help get night star to sleep .

She had returned with two coffee mugs , the two drank , laughed and shared stories of each others past , heck the two became the best of friends over a cup of coffee. After an hour or so , Night star was finally tired enough where she was escorted out of her captains quarters and back to her own .

By the time her head hit the pillow she was snoring almost as loud as a manaticore . Sighing with relief she went back to working on the paperwork that she had started a while ago . _Poor mare , loosing her commanding officer like that , if only I can help her_ thought Star Dust . Shaking off the feeling , she decided to get back to the paperwork mostly recent scouting reports among other things .

 _ **Location : Canterlot**_

Celestia was very pleased with herself , already they got back blitz and when they learned that the Lunar republic was gone for good . She decided to just take the day off and relax handling daycourt . For once she knew it was a good day . _So far this war is going in Luna's favor , but I can tell that I will soon be the victor in this and I will be glad to slaughter every single pony that dared defy me or my absolute rule_ thought Celestia with a grin .

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

finally the Lunar fleet stopped at the destination that Luna had said . Both her and Nightmare went to check it out , and sure enough it was as she said it would , a HUGE continent with resources wild animals , and above all , no sign of the solar empire . "Alright Everypony , begin the unloading and building process" said Luna loudly enough .

Nodding the construction ponies went right to work building houses , blacksmith's , walls , towers , a castle , a siege workshop , a gate , and finally a town center along with farms , every single pony disembarked from there ships and began to populate the unnamed town .

One of them an apple farmer by the name of Apple Dumping and her siblings Apple Crumble , Candy Apple , Apple Fire , and Apple Cobbler were able to setup there farm again , known as **Apple Acres**. "alright ya'll we need to get started and pronto , Candy Apple ah want you to help Apple Fire and Apple Cobbler begin unloading the stuff so the construction ponies can begin building our house and barn , the rest we can handle" said Apple Crumble .

Nodding they all got right to it , however though there was one pony who was shy and almost scared out of his mind , Apple Crumbles big brother Big Apple Twist . "Come on Big Apple Twist , you have work to do to" said Apple Crumble . "Alright what ya'll want me to do?" asked Big Apple . "Ah want you to start digging holes for when we go ahead and plant seeds for the trees" said Apple Crumble .

Nodding he grabbed a bag of apple seeds and got right to work , Apple Crumble decided to help everypony else with there jobs and by the time that the moon had rose the unnamed town was built , but without a name finally several names were presented to Luna . She looked them over and needed time to think on which one would best suit this town .

 _ **List of Names**_

 _ **1 Moon Town**_

 _ **2 Lunar City**_

 _ **3 Town of the Stars**_

 _ **4 Lunar Star city**_

"I think I'll go with Lunar Star city" said Luna pointing at the fourth name . "an Excellent choice , my princess" he said . With that he decided to commission a sign with the name Lunar Star City on it . With that Luna decided that a cup of tea would be good at that time .

And so far things were going well , in fact though . When the dragons heard of the Lunar republic moving they mostly helped out by keeping there distance via the flying ships and shadowbolts .

Meanwhile , Captain Stardust was able to get the entire army unloaded off of either transports of there own ship , and settled down in various barracks . Captain Star Stream was a bit different as he had , a training ground for his shadowbolts just above Lunar Star City high enough where none of the shadowbolts are would be crashing into things or into each other .

 **With Verigan Storm**

I was looking over incoming scouting reports and from what they had said . Some of the oceans were safe to travel on , others not so much . There was one thing that I was interested in , known as Unicornia . _I've heard of such a place before , but somepony will have to lead the expedition someone who's familiar with traps , among other things_ I thought . That's when I heard someone knocking at my door . "It's a message from Princess Luna , it's marked urgent" he said . "Thank you" I said . I quickly got the letter from it's casing and began to read .

 _ **Dear Verigan Storm ,**_

 _ **as you are aware , the solar empire learned of our escape from Equestria and is trying to track us down and finish what they started , I need you and your entire fleet to meet them in the open oceans and take them out , Lunar Star City is counting on you .**_

 _ **I am counting on you , however though I might be able to get a response from the Zebra if we can get there help in this fight then we may stand a chance of taking them on , but enough about that . There is a traitor in our midst , find out whom this traitor is and bring him and or her before me , already we have lost our grip on Equestria , but we might be able to get that back by getting the zebra on our side ,and if we can manage that . Then we may have a chance.**_

 _ **Signed princess Luna**_

 _I won't let you down Princess , who ever this traitor is . There quite sneaky , about covering there tracks I think I can find this pony_ I thought .

 _ **Location : unknown**_

 **With StarShine Shimmer**

I had just made it to there new location , now it was time to put the second part of my plan into action . Learning of who they are , among other things . Ah I can remember the day I got my orders directly from our rightful ruler of Equestria

 _ **FLASHBACK , JUST BEFORE THE ATTACK OUTSIDE OF STALLIONGRAD**_

 _Location : Canterlot_

"Starshine Shimmer , your orders are to infiltrate the Lunar Republic , learn all you can at the sametime , find out where they are and send that location back to me via letter , from there I will send an air ship to pick you up and get you back to Equestria" said Celestia .

"Alright , and what if I'm found out AND caught?"I asked.

"That's easy , drink this potion it will simulate the effects of a heart attack" said Celestia . I nodded and put the potion in my saddle bags .

"Alright anything else?" I asked .

"yes , you will small weapons such as daggers and a couple of hidden blades" said another voice . I turned around and saw this pony , he was one I didn't know right away , but he looked familiar to me at least in terms of appearance .

"Ah Ironhoof , glad you could join us" said Celestia .

"Indeed , as I have manufactured the weapons you requested of me , she will need an outfit to blend in better with the ponies of the lunar republic" added Ironhoof .

"I think our seamstress Glitter Star can manage that" said Celestia .

With that she called her in , she had a white coat , a straight purple mane along with a kind of cutie mark I didn't recognize before . "StarShine , this is Glitter Star , she's going to be making your outfit in order to blend in with the ponies of the Lunar Republic" said Celestia .

With that , Glitter star dragged me out of the castle and into her shop which I swear was full to the brim of dresses , almost drove me insane .

But finally the outfit was complete as it had NO jewels of the sort , which for me was fine . Another thing it had , was pockets , along with hidden compartments for my blades . The ponies of the lunar republic can label me an assassin if you will , but it matters not .

I put on the outfit and it fit me like a new glove .

"I won't be charging you since Celesita has this covered , but consider it part of your mission my dear" she said politely . I was a bit unnerved by the way she said it but simply brushed it off .

I soon left , and was helped by Iron hoof , by fastening the mechinism to use the blades along with several other weapons he created , such as a dagger , a straight edge sword and sheath , and small bombs . Though I wasn't sure when I would really need them , along with smoke pellets so I can make a quick get away , finally a scroll and some ink and a quill _._

 _Perfect looks like I"m all set to go_ I thought . Finally , I had walked over towards my air ship , boarded it . And was on my way to 'link' up with the convoy of lunar air ships headed towards an unknown location .

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 _ **Location : Lunar Star City , Apple Acres**_

Apple Cobbler , was bucking several apples while Apple Crumble , Apple Fire , and Big Apple Twist were planting seeds that were to soon grow into apple trees . Wiping the sweat off her forehead , she had finally finished harvesting a good fields worth of trees .

"Well I'd reckon , that we get these apples into the barn" said Apple Cobbler . "Right" with that Apple Crumble and the others were able to load the baskets onto a cart and tow said cart into the barn to off load the baskets of apples .

The apple family headed inside , to take a load off from harvesting fresh apples , of course tomorrow they would have to sell them all the while stock piling there stock of apples to munch on , and or use in there recipes . One of them being there famous Apple pie .

 _ **Location : Lunar Star City**_

As soon as the sun set and the moon rose , Luna and Nightmare Moon , began work on a couple of things , one of them being a landing pad for the air ships to off load or take on soldiers . Although Luna felt at piece , she had to inform her family of the attack outside of stalliongrad and how they were pushed out of Equestria .

 _ **Dear mother and father and fellow siblings ,**_

 _ **I am writing this letter to inform you that me and my sister are okay .**_

 _ **Although the Solar ponies have pushed us out of Equestria it will be harder to get ponies to leave Equestria and come to Lunar Star City or as we are going to call this land , Lunar Land. A safe haven for everypony , we offer food , water , shelter , and even security .**_

 _ **But more to the point , I'm getting the feeling that Celestia may have sent somepony from the solar empire to spy on us , Nightmare moon is keeping an eye on things , but we did loose a couple thousand guards , along with the captain of the army , Captain Night Shadow , thankfully I was able to find a replacement .**_

 _ **We also lost Captain Chrome Thunder , once again several replacements but the point is we may need more supplies and troops if we are to hold our in this war , but suffice to say we are in the process of researching new tech in order to gain a tactical advantage over the solar empire .**_

 _ **I just wanted to say that I miss every single one of you , but I am doing this for your protection , and to make this world a much safer place for everypony ,**_

 _ **Signed Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic**_

 _ **PS: how are things back in Equestria ? Any luck ?**_

Luna rolled up the scroll and sent it off in a flash of blue light , and waited for a response . Although it would take awhile , she then decided to go and check on research and development . I waited until I got a reply much to my surprise , it was from my parents . Wanting to know , what I was up to . I decided to read it to myself alone .

 _Dear Luna and Nightmare Moon ,_

 _Me and your mother are curious as to how things are going ._

 _And we saw the posters of the solar empire during our stay in Canterlot , let me tell you we saw guards dressed in different armor . Not the normal royal guard armor mind you . Your brothers and sisters are doing quite fine and I'm sorry for the guards you lost ._

 _But Celestia's spreading her influence all across Equestria , every single city is flocking to her voice and her cause , the situation isn't good her armies grow , and already she's building some kind of new weapon that nopony has seen before ._

 _Just be prepared , and if possible begin researching what you have , try and gain the upper hoof in this fight ._

 _But knowing you Luna , you would be already doing that , and things in Equestria as a whole aren't good , Me and your mother saw guards not only in Canterlot but ALL over every single train station ._

 _Thankfully they didn't notice us right away or we would be in trouble ! , but the point is Celestia's becoming more and more bold with every move she makes , sooner or later she may learn of your new location , whatever she does we'll try and find some kind of way to counter it ._

 _Either way though , should Celestia figure out that it is me and your mother that's stirring up trouble , we can flee towards the frozen north or try and make some money as common ponies for the rest of our lives giving up our kingdom to your siblings . Either way , she wouldn't be able to find us , we are working on a spell that change our magical signature , it shouldn't take long but once we do , we'll be ready to implement this plan that we have created during our stay in Canterlot , be careful Luna and Nightmare Moon , and be very very vigilant ._

 _Either way , already we saw construction of an air force base and soon new weapons a new means of fighting 'tank's she called them ,_

 _Signed King Cosmos and Queen Chernalia_

I soon finished the letter and I was shocked , Celestia now upgrading ? ! I soon told the researchers to get right onto researchiing some fighter craft , with propellers . They nodded and got right to it , at that point I had to think of several new squadrons to work alongside the shadowbolts . That's when I had came up with several names all written down on a piece of paper in ink

 _ **List of Air force Squadron names**_

 **Lunar Squadron**

 **Nights Fury**

 **Nightmare Squadron**

 **The Black Knights**

 **Shadowbolts Squadron**

 **The Nightmare Paladins**

 _Perfect , now we just need some planes and we should be set to go_ I thought . I knew that I had her out matched . It was more than likely that she had already built a base and is now building several 'biplanes' as the human race calls them .

We were already doing the very samething , however though we were going to have planes like the Spitfire mk II , Douglas A-1 Skyraider , T13bf Pillager , P38 Lightning , P51B Mustang , Republic P47 Thunderbolt , Vought F4u1 Corsair , Fulmar 803 NAS 1 and , The P-40 War hawk .

In every single way we had the solar empire out matched . Now I needed to appoint somepony to help or be in charge of the air force and it's various squadrons . I looked through the various files until I came across one that really stuck out and got my interest .

 **Name : Gun Slinger**

 **Age : 33**

 **Gender : Stallion**

 **Occupation : Sells guns to anypony who wants or needs to buy a gun to defend themselves**

 **Skills : Able to construct weapons based on Blueprints from unknown locations throughout Equestria , able to use various types of weapons from various types of hidden blades to swords and axes**

 **Other Skills : able to live off the land and use the environment to his advantage .**

 **Backstory : Grew up in a orphanage , was later adopted by two ponies who's names weren't disclosed to Gun Slinger at the time . Was able to construct his first weapon that looked like what humans call a 9mm pistol or 'handgun' his dad taught him forging and able to forge his own weapons based on things he got such as blueprints , somehow got his hooves on guns from a place called 'Earth' where the human race lives .**

This pony interested me , and these blueprints I needed to get my hooves on them . Besides they could prove useful in the war .

I quickly got out some parchment paper , some ink and a quill . I had to contact this Gun Slinger see if I can offer him a chance to lead the air force and recruit ponies for the various squadrons that I have planned .

 _Dear Gun Slinger ,_

 _This is Luna of the Lunar Republic contacting you about an offer I have , as soon as you read this letter . You will be teleported to the castle where we can discuss a few things about your future in the Lunar Armed Forces , but at the sametime even if you refuse my offer , it will be in the table should you want to reconsider it_

 _Signed Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic ._

With that I sent it off in a bright blue flash of light , and I awaited his response . And not seconds later I saw a very confused Gun Slinger standing there not knowing what had just happened . I was quickly informed by one of the guards who goes by the name of Moonshine .

"Princess someponies here to see you" said Moonshine . "Thank you , I'm on my way" I said . With that I got up , and quickly made my way towards the great hall , decorated with various banners and the like .

 _ **With Gun Slinger**_

I was very confused as to why this Princess Luna would summon me . Not that I minded at all though , but according to the letter that I had just read , she was going to offer me something .

Well as to whatever it is though , I am curious as to what this offer of hers is though , and hopefully it's worth my time . I quickly spot her and one of the guards escorting her into the main hall , I quickly bow to show a sign of respect .

"Rise my loyal subject of the night" said Luna . I quickly got up and wanted to know more . "Follow me into the throne room , we have much to discuss" said Luna .

With that the two of us walked through several hallways until we got to the throne room . Upon entering it , I was captivated by such beauty.

The room was amazing , it had the perfect view of the moon . The various chandeliers the various candles , the various stained windows and even various banners hung from the walls .

The sight and beauty of it all was stunning to the eyes , heck to anypony to walks inside the lunar throne room . "Now then I have an offer to make you" said Luna taking her seat on the throne . "Alright , name it I'm quite sure it's interesting" I said .

"Indeed , now then I need you to be in charge of our air force , I am quite aware of your file and your skills selling advanced weapons to anypony that wants to purchase one , but I need fighter squadrons and I think your just the pony for the job" said Luna .

I thought this over , while my job of selling 'advanced weapons' to ponies who needed them , this wouldn't be such a bad idea I get to be in charge of the entire lunar air force , and help organize ponies who can fly an air craft all the while I get to sell guns during the night or when ever possibly during the day.

"Princess you've got yourself quite a deal" I said . We both agreed and with that she escorted me to an open field where she was building our first air force base , also our planes would be stored , should we come under attack .

"Now how long would it take to move each plane from where it is to here?" I asked . "quite a while , but we can have it done within the next few hours" said Luna .

"Very well , I'll see who I can round up that's pilot material , and trust me your going to have some of the most lethal and armed to the teeth pilots the lunar republic has seen" I proclaimed . "I look forward to it" said Luna .

With that she turned and walked away leaving me to my own job , rounding up ponies to lend a hoof in this fight . _It's not going to be easy , but I may have a plan or two that may work_ I thought .

I saw a near by chair that wasn't being used , upon sitting on it I began to think about how I'm going to implement this plan of mine I highly doubt that Celestia's going to be monitoring ALL letters coming into Equestria let alone going out .

Besides , I knew a few ponies that could fill the roles in a few squadrons , and for those pegasi that don't join the shadowbolts , well they could join any of the squadrons that Luna has lined up .

 _Now whom do I contact with in Equestria ?_ I thought . I looked over my small list of ponies , and only I had four written down that came to mind .

 _Hurricane , Melody Sketch , Rose Mistique , and Vanilla Swirl I'm going to need a lot more than those four now I could try several of the other settlements and see where that gets me_ I thought . I pulled up a map of Equestria , I looked over a couple of settlements and sure enough a few came across my eyes .

Ones like , Canterbury , Derby , Hoofingdom , Horns Deep , Baddahoof , and New Saddle . _I'll have to travel to each settlement and try and convince whoever is there to join the lunar republic because it's the right thing to do_.

I then quickly took the back routs to get into Equestria , so far things were going my way .

 _ **Location : Equestria**_

 _ **Settlement : Canterbury**_

I quickly saw a clearing , adjusting for what I thought was a landing zone , and thankfully it was . It was near the settlement of Canterbury , setting down my small ship I built . I got out and lowered the balloon so nopony would spot me .

I quickly glanced into the sky thankfully I didn't notice any wonderbolts flying here in this part of Equuestria . Although I didn't pack much to take with me , I thankfully did pack with me some ink , quills and partchment paper should I need to write a letter back to Luna . After securing the craft .

I then decided to walk into the settlement , where I was then greated by a nice young pony by the name of Star Dusk . From what I could tell just by looking at her , she had a purple and sky blue mane , obviously a unicorn no doubt , and had a heart shapped cutie mark with a weird looking … sun ? On it as well .

"Hello and welcome to our little home in Equestria , names Star Dusk" said Star Dusk extending a hoof . "I'm Gun Slinger , listen do you have any pegasi that are capable of flight along with any non pegasi as well ?" I asked getting straight to the point .

"I think so , for what reason?" asked Star Dusk confused . "I have some bad news" I said . "you know of Celestia and the solar empire correct?". She nodded and went on to explain who she's making things unbearable for everypony .

"Well don't fee to bad , were fighting her as we speak which is why we need the best of the best of ponies to join" I said. "well count me in , I'll lead you to our training camps" said Star Dusk .

The both of us walked further inside the settlement , and what I saw amazed me . Training camps for the army , the navy AND the air force . _I'll only need the air force training camps , these ponies should be ready once we put them through there paces_ I thought .

"Alright air force Ponies listen up!" said Star Dusk loudly . Everypony stopped what they were doing and simply turned to face her. "Now then , I have with me Gun slinger who says he's fighting Celestia of the solar empire and wishes for all air force ponies to join" said Star Dusk .

"What is your reason that your here?" . "I'm here to put together several air force squadrons , The Black Knights , the Nightmare Paladins , Nights Fury , Nightmare Squadron , Lunar Squadron , and Nightmare Squadron" I said .

"Well here it is , Gun slinger is putting together several air force squadrons for the Lunar Republic which is why I need the best of the best to step forward , those of you that don't complete your training will complete it in there new location" said Star Dusk. She like the air force ponies stepped forward with a hardened gaze . "Alright listen up and listen up good , I'll need Star Dusk to get me to write a letter to Princess Luna explaining a few things" I said .

"I can do that , I've honed my magic skills since I was a filly , I know a few things magic related" said Star Dusk . "Good , I would expect no less" I said . With that we walked out of the settlement and towards my air ship , I boarded it and we began to write said letter to Luna .

 _ **Dear Princess Luna ,**_

 _ **I have some good news , already I found settlement within Equestria that's far from Celestia's control . Several ponies there have agreed to join up , I want you to send several air ships but wait till it's dark to do so , I'll have Star Dusk here send up a flare siginaling our location for your ships to land but I'll need those ships to later return and begin gettng ponies from other settlements such as Derby , Hoofingdom , Horns Deep , Baddahoof , and New Saddle I already covered Canterbury , but I would also be very watchful of the skies as well , don't take the direct route , take the back routes through the mountains but make sure that your not spotted by anypony of Canterlot .**_

 _ **One other thing I should warn you about and this maybe a rumor , but the solar empire is creating it's own air force , not sure what kinds of fighter planes there going to use but it's more than likely that there going to be very deadly , I hope this letter gets to you .**_

 _ **Signed Gun Slinger.**_

With that Star dusk rolled it up and tied a ribbon around the letter before sending it off to Princess Luna . "I've heard of such a rumor that Celestia is already building up her air force AND army , she already lost to Luna at Bay horse point , but won outside of Stalliongrad , and already that's bad enough , cause now the ponies living there are suffering cause of Celestia , not that they blame Luna at all" said Star Dusk . 

I thought this over , and told her that some air ships were coming here to pick up the air force ponies and get them back to the town known as Lunar Star city .

"Lunar Star City ? , interesting town and I take it that the name of the continent is named something after the moon?" asked Star Dusk "Yea pretty much though , it is confusing but those are the names" I said . So we waited until the sun went down and the moon came up .

 _ **Night time**_

already the stars were starting to peak out across the night sky , that's when I told Star Dusk to send up her flare . She did just that , alerting the near by lunar ships to land . Out stepped Princess Luna herself dressed in armor . "Star Dusk of Canterbury I take it?" asked Luna . "yes it is I Princess of the Night" said Star dusk . "Very well , I'll have my troops get the air force ponies from the settlement , now I need to talk to Gun Slinger" said Luna .

 _ **With Gun Slinger and Luna**_

"Gun slinger , how did you know that there were ponies training here in Equestria?" asked Luna . "Call it a hunch , and as for the craft . I built it myself , now there are more ponies throughout these settlements that need to be rounded up and sent back to our homeland" I said .

"I'm well aware of that , which is why I'm going to be doing this assignment with you" said Luna . Normally I would be in shock and would have told that pony off , but this is Luna we are talking about here ! , Princess of the lunar republic and rebel to Celestia , yet savior to us .

"Alright , that wouldn't be too bad of an idea . In fact I would welcome the idea" I said . "Good , as soon as the ponies here are onboard my fleet of ships we are going to our next settlement in your letter which is Derby" said Luna . "Alright , sounds good to me" I said . With that every single air force pony was gone and we were on our way to really expanding our air force possibly to out number whatever Celestia had .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 10 the Lunar Air force takes flight**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Lunar Air Force Takes Flight

 _ **Location : several miles outside of Derby**_

 **with Luna and Gun slinger**

The both of us waited until , the entire solar patrol was gone . We got inside and what we saw horrified us . Ponies being unable to move , mares being raped and foals both colts and fillies being forced to watch .

Stallions being forced to do labor until there too old to work , the soldiers then kill them off throwing there useless bodies in a ditch .

This angered Luna to such a degree that she called in the entire lunar republic down upon this town. She got out her crystal and contacted her sister Nightmare Moon back at Moon town .

"This is Luna , send everything you got . We have to save this town from it's self" said Luna sternly . Nodding Nightmare Moon had ordered the entire army , Navy and the shadowbolts and told luna they were on there way .

"Good , I wouldn't expect nothing less of you sister" said Luna .

With that the both of us waited until we saw more air ships descending from the skies carrying our shadowbolts , while our naval ships came out of the fog created by the pegasi , all the while the army also arrived via air ship . Whatever army was here was about to be slaughtered !.

Finally both myself and Luna rose up , a unicorn pony handed her armor , all the while she put it on , I had to cover her . Taking who I can with a simple bow and arrow .

Finally she had her entire set of armor on , Luna drew her sword in a blood filled rage . She began to charge straight at the nearest soldier .

From what I could tell this pony was … wearing solar armor ? _Odd , they could be from the solar empire or , they could be mercs hired by Celestia_ I thought .

That's when it hit me , they were soldiers from the solar empire . Narrowing my eyes I drew my own sword that I had made myself and began to decapitate the nearest soldiers head .

His body simply fell limp to the ground , blood pouring out of where I had cut his head off . Hours later we had slaughtered the entire solar army stationed here . Luna spotted a nearby mare who was scared out of her mind . "Excuse me miss , but are you okay?" asked Luna gently .

She nodded , and was able to stand on her own . Her own two foals were also scared one of them was crying the other couldn't move at all after what he had saw . I looked over at the young colt , who was petrified with fear .

"hey , can you look at me?" I asked he moved his head to where my voice was . This colt had watched his mother be raped and being forced to watch , nopony not even a colt nor filly should be forced to watch such things happen to there parents .

Finally we had gotten the ponies onto air ships to be carried back to the piece of land known as Moon Town it's an odd name for such a huge piece of land to be called but that's what the advisers wanted .

Inside the town smelled of dead ponies , heck the stench was so strong you could pull the sun down on it and it would smell a lot worse . Eventually the place was cleaned up enough that future generations would live there , but also not forget what happened here .

I couldn't bring myself to terms with what I had just saw , is this the extent of Celestia's Power ? To torture and rule over her own subjects with an iron hoof that this makes her who she is ? … I won't stand for it ! , no more Mr nice pony ! Somepony had to take her out and I think I can do it ! .

Luna saw this and quickly wrapped a wing around me to assure me that it would be okay . I gave her a nod , and we continued to our next town .

 _ **With Aurora**_

I had a young filly on my back , I'd say she was a unicorn at least . She was very malnourished , and from what I was told about Derby , it was under the occupation of the solar empire … Under Celestia!.

Oh how I hate her so much for doing something like this , has she no shame ? No she doesn't , anyway we finally arrive back in Moontown in the town of Lunar Star City to make sure that these ponies get proper medical treatment .

By the time I walked inside the entire medical staff were swamped with most of the ponies . More waiting to get treated , others however though were already treated by ones like Field Dressing , Nurse Rose , Red Cross and Sugar Belle Luna bless her heart .

 _I know they need more medical ponies , which we are finding but it's becoming harder and harder to find more ponies willing to join the lunar republic_ I thought sadly .

I soon walked out of the medical wing , at least to clear my head of such things . _Perhapes I could at least help out in some other way , instead of sitting on my flank waiting for orders for the next battle._ That's when it hit me , I could check on the status of the air force base that was being worked on .

I then headed back to the barracks and decided to try and round up more doctors and nurses , where ever I could find them . I decided to start with , Windsoar later followed by , Trottingham , Northtail , and finally Horns Deep .

 _This won't be easy but I think , no I know I can do this_ I thought . I quickly made sure that I packed my shadowbolts uniform into my saddlebags along with a few other things that I won't mention . I quickly departed but not before my captain stopped me .

"And just where do you think your going?" asked Captain Stardust . "I need to get more nurses and Doctors , the entire medic corp is understaffed and barely managing on it's own , there already flooded with residents from Derby" I said .

Commander Night star thought this over very carefully and considered it to be the right thing to do . "Round up as many medical ponies as possible , send up a flare and we will send a ship to come and pick them up" said Night star .

With that I saluted her and took as fast as I could fly , knowing that I could easily be caught by one of the wonderbolt ponies flying in Equestria .

I quickly shot upwards into the sky staying just above there field of view , but also staying hidden in the clouds at the sametime .

 _I suppose I could start with WindSoar , more than likely I could find a doctor there to help deal with those ponies that are suffering so greatly in the name of the moon I'll have this done_ I thought .

As I was flying , I saw something out of the corner of my eye . I wasn't sure as to what it was , but it was something . Altering my course I decided to check it out .

Turns out it was a dragon patrol , patrolling the coast of Equestria . I simply passed right by them , they probably noticed me though . Not that it mattered .

 _ **Location : Equestria**_

Finally I was back in the nation that had forced us out , out of our homes and away from our towns and cities ! . altering course once again , I few in the direction of Wind Soar , passing over towns like Si. Peterhoof , Badahoof , and Stalliongrad .

I saw an open field , where I soon landed to rest my wings . I was breathing heavy from the long flight from Moon town to here . I was able to walk the rest of the way before I saw a camp already setup . Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to go and check it out . I opened up the tent , and what I saw horrified me , it was another pegasus already dead .

 _She must have had several stab wounds , and judging from these wounds , they seem to focus all over her body except her stomach … was she pregnant ? Question is , who was the father and where's the kid ?_ Shaking that question from my mind , I decided to give her a proper burial and continue on my way .

A few miles from the 'camp' I setup my own camp and kept my sword close to me . _No doubt whoever did this , might still be out there waiting , waiting for another defenseless pony either stallion or mare out here in these open fields_ I thought .

 **Back with Gun Slinger and Luna**

 _ **Location : Horns Deep**_

Finally we had reached the outskirts of Horns Deep . So far they were managing on there own .

 _I have to admit though , with all of these protests . It's no wonder that Celestia grows more and more angry at the ponies of Horns Deep . I thought ._ And I was right , many ponies were protesting about the long hours of the sun including long work hours among many other things .

Deciding that 'waiting' out the day would be a bad idea , we proceeded to make our way into the town to try and rally whom we could .

Thankfully the entire town was willing to join up including one pony by the name of Lancer . _Something tells me she could prove useful in the air force_ I thought .

In fact several more ponies signed up as well , yes we managed to setup a Lunar republic recruitment station and oh boy did we have a full list of ponies wanting to join up , unicorns , Earthponies , and pegasi .

I know that they would prove useful at least in different parts of the air force . I wasn't sure who they were , just as long as they signed up and knew what they were getting into , that everything would be fine .

But what I saw next surprised me , the ponies from the protest decided to sign up . This was perfect , perfect that we have so many signatures on each sign up list . To us , we were building an air force , one to be reckoned with !. And one that would surprise Celestia of the solar empire , heck even squash whatever she has for a 'military ' .

 _This perfect , something like this , this opertunity that nopony can pass up_ I thought . And I was right , with that more lunar air ships began to pick up the ponies that signed up and began to take them back to moon town .

"I guess our next destination would be Badahoof?" I asked . "You would be correct , after all . This air force that we are working on shall be our spear and the army and navy our shield .

Something that I had never considered before " said Luna . "Alright , we move by night and hide during the day" I said .

"That's correct , we cannot let Celestia know we are here" added Luna . With that we packed up and moved out of Horns Deep and towards Badahoof , hopefully we can get more air force pilots that we need" said Luna .

We had made it to some kind of forest , we weren't sure if we were headed the right way , but we had to be sure that we were . Setting up camp , I took watch since I was mostly use to this kind of thing .

 _ **With Aurora**_

I was awoken by somepony poking me . Quickly I grabbed my sword and pointed the tip of it at this intruder . "You've got five seconds to tell me who the buck you are before this blade takes your head clean off your body!" I threatened .

This pony was practically scared out of his own mind . "Please don't kill me , I was sent by the one in charge running wind Soar he was curious as to why somepony was sleeping in the open fields" he said panicking .

Satisfied with my answer , I put the sword back into it's sheath and reattached it to my body along with my armor . "So tell me your name" I said . "m-My n-names Storm Chaser" said Storm Chaser with a stutter .

"Would you relax ? , if I didn't know any better though , I'd say your quite a nervous wreck when it comes to talking to the opposite sex , am I right?" I asked. He nodded his head in silence , that just confirmed what I was already thinking, a stallion who has the mind of a colt at times .

Though this got me thinking , why is he afraid of mares , does he really think that we would bite his head off for no reason ? I really have to find some way to boost his confidence somehow perhaps it would be best if we do finish off the rest of this journey towards Wind Soar , so I can at least get off this field and on some clouds .

We soon left the field , and just up ahead I saw some clouds , not wasting any time the both of us , quickly set our hooves on the clouds. "W-well , welcome to Wind soar . A town that houses Pegais and a few non pegasi " said Storm Chaser with a bit of a stutter.

 _Well his confidence is improving … somewhat ,it does still need work though . Now to locate Doctor Red cross_ I thought . I soon set out to find some kind of hospital or medical center , anything that can point me in the right direction .

Hours later I found a hospital and low and behold , it was over staffed , thankfully they agreed to let me barrow Doctor Red Cross and this was for a good cause .

I quickly explained the situation at Moon Town the new location of the Lunar Republic . They also let me have Nurse Rose , and Doctor Sonic Sunset .

Which was perfect , it saved me the trouble of traveling from one town to the next .I thanked them and told them to wait by whatever means of transportation that they had going from Wind Soar , to the ground .

They told me that most Non pegasi traveled to and from Wind Soar to the ground via hot air balloon , I wasn't all that surprised though .

But to be honest , it was the only way to travel. I decided to at least , rest here for awhile before traveling again to the next town , which was New Saddle .

From what I have heard , they are running it like a locked down prison , no pony goes in or out . Frankly I plan to free them … somehow . Either way they can't suffer like this , but I have a plan that may need some help .

 _ **With Gun Slinger and Luna**_

 **Location : Badahoof**

We had reached badahoof , and already we were were able to setup our booth to get the ponies there to sign up for the lunar republic , and it was working .

Little did I know that , something was about to go horribly wrong . "Luna , we have a solar guard headed this way" I said . "I'm quite aware of that , in fact . That's exactly what I'm going to count on , we have to take him out and fast without alerting anypony else" said Luna .

"Hey ! , what are you two doing – **IT'S THE TRAITORS , KILL THEM AND ANYPONY TRYING TO ESCAPE !** " he shouted . "I didn't count for that" I said with a raised eyebrow . "Neither did I , but we need to call in our own troops" said Luna .

Quickly she wrote a letter addressed to nightmare moon and quickly sent it off , mere moments later lunar air ships descend from the skies and start landing troops to deal with the solar soldiers . **"IT'S AN AMBUSH , FALL BACK I REPEAT FALLBACK"** he ordered .

Quickly the solar soldiers began to fall back towards the entrance , but before they could escape. They were cut off by the civilians , but that's when solar reinforcements arrived from Canterlot . I looked at Luna who she herself was surprised . "Luna , I quickly got your message. I didn't expect something like this to happen" I said .

"Thank you sister , quickly we must drive the solar's out of here and round the ponies who began to sign up for the lunar air force" said Luna .

"I'm already on it , you and Gun slinger get out of here" said Nightmare .

With that we quickly took off towards a random air ship to airlift us towards our next destination which was Hoofingdom , a place filled with nothing but veterans along with , young ponies wanting to join either the Lunar Republic or the Solar Empire. We quickly ran as fast as our hooves could carry us , all the while that we were running , we saw dead soldiers that littered the streets , lunar medics rushing as fast as they could to help relieve the pain that they were suffering .

 **Location : Miles outside of horns deep**

 **Gun Slingers POV**

We were far away from the fighting that was happening inside of Horns Deep , the civilians were safe in there basements or cellars . "we must proceed to Hoofingdom post haste" said Luna urgently .

I nodded and we proceeded as quick as we could. In the back of my mind , I really wanted to help those ponies evacuate the city long before the fighting began , before Nightmare Moon and her forces even landed!.

Shrugging that off , we kept going only glancing over our shoulders in case any solar idiots decided to try and kill us. Sighing , we could see that Hoofingdom wasn't far up ahead the both of us knew that we were on the right path .

Just up ahead , we saw a …. lunar patrol ? I guess it was true , some lunar guards stayed behind to follow Celestia and her tyrannical solar empire ! , looking around we had to distract them somehow .that's when Luna got an idea , she told me her idea and was gone in a flash .

I wasn't sure what in the world she was planning but then again , nopony was sure at all . I peaked from the other side and noticed that the guards were knocked out .

Quickly we proceeded inside , and what we saw was another resistance group unlike the lunar republic calling themselves **'The Children of the Night '** like I really wanted to know . Eventually , Hoofingdom was taken back .

The ponies were quite happy in doing so , but that's when Luna did something unexpected , she incorporated the children of the night into the lunar republic . I wasn't sure as to how she did it , but she did .now we have some extra ponies to accommodate .

But , things were proceeding on time , ponies that are part of the children of the night sigined up for the lunar air force .

Our sign up sheet was getting pretty full , but with a few more signatures we were set for ponies . _well I couldn't be happier , soon the air force will take flight and soon now we just need to train these ponies into pilots and hopefully we can have ourselves deadly air force squadrons able to take out the solar empire in a couple of runs_ I thought .

 _ **With Aurora**_

I was able to round up as many of the doctors as possible and thankfully though , they went right to work helping the ponies of which came in from Saint Peterhoof , and thank goodness .

 _Now that we have a full medical staff I can relax_. Ever since my return to Moon Town , things were back to normal .

As for everything else , well lets just say that we are going to have something to work with , all through out the night I saw air ships flying with loads and loads of ponies , not sure as to why but frankly that doesn't matter , all that does matter is that they get trained and ready for combat . Cause there going to be seeing a lot of it and then some.

But what surprised me the most was that , I saw several ponies carrying the flag of … Luna ? From what I could get out of the guards , he said that they called themselves , **The Children of the Night** a subgroup devoted to Princess Luna and Luna alone , I wasn't sure as to why but I wasn't going to question that .

Then again it is going to be nice to have foals running through the night , enjoying themselves . But I also fear that at the sametime , this all maybe snatched away from us like a cruel joke!.

 _No Aurora don't think like that ! , everything is going to be okay though we really need to hit them with everything we got and then some , show them that we are NOT pushovers ! , i'm not sure what there planning , but we have to be ready_ I thought .

Hours later , I saw one last air ship fly high in the sky . There they were Gun Slinger whom i've heard so much about and Princess Luna. _This is good for us , now we have ponies to train and soon our air force will be mightier than anything that the solar empire can muster up , there's no way in Tartarus , that they can pull something off like what we can do ! ._ I know that I am right in such matters as this .

Once there ship landed I headed back to my quarters to begin working on who is going to train them. _I mean we have gun slinger leading the air force , but who's going to train them ? Certainly it's some pony that has a lot of experience in combat._

 **Location : Unknown**

 **With Starshine Shimmer**

I was ready to conduct another report to Princess Celestia of the solar empire , she must hear about this and quick , I fear that this rebellion has now grown in not just numbers but also I fear that there going to get bolder and bolder with there trips to Equestria and back .I got out my quill , some ink and some parchment paper and began to write.

 _ **Dear Princess Celestia,**_

 _ **we have a serious problem , as you already know .**_

 _ **The lunar republic ,has made several trips to Equestria and back , already they have gathered hundreds of ponies , what they plan to do with them I'm unsure .**_

 _ **But I fear that whatever it is there planning to do , they may attack Equestria and there only going to get bolder with each attack , I recommend that you put down this rebellion and quick before it's dragged out and more and more ponies die because of it .**_

_**And there is one other thing as well , there is a group of ponies calling themselves the Children of the Night , I'm unsure as to why but they have existed in Equestria since you took hold of the power and seized it for yourself**_ _,_ _ **I also fear that at the sametime whatever the traitor Luna is planning that it can't be good , just hear me out .**_

 _ **And one other thing , I fear that the one they call Nightmare Moon knows there's a traitor , she might suspect me but I can't be for sure , either way if she does suspect it's me , I'm dead . So far the ponies of the lunar republic hasn't suspected me a traitor as of yet . Hopefully this letter gets to you , this is for your eyes and your eyes alone .**_

 _ **Signed Starshine Shimmer**_

With that I sent it off in a flash of light . All I had to do now was wait for a response , but this time I didn't get one . Which to me was surprising , either that or she had forgotten me and left me here to die , if that is the case . Then I only hope she knows what she's doing

 _ **TBC in Chapter 11 : the training of the Lunar Air force**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The training of the lunar air force

 _ **a/n : hey it's been a while since my last update of this story , but I have some plans and trust me there good . I still have to work on the FNAF adaptation , along with starting the adaptation but I'm going to need help for pulling it off , I'm going to be needing voice actors , that's after I have this done and completed ,Read and Review :)**_

 **Location : Moon Town**

 _ **Princess Luna's POV**_

After all that walking to each city and recruited every single pony , now we can train them to use our fighter planes , and hopefully we can begin to upgrade our tech from simple swords and shields to now tanks and fighter planes , already air fields are being worked on . And now factories are being built to replace most of the old armor of today .

It won't be much longer before we can launch a massive , assault against the solar empire and when we do , we shall slaughter Celestia's forces with ease. _I may as well keep myself busy and go and check on the construction of the factories_ I thought .

I walked out of my bed chambers out of the castle , and towards the main part of Lunar Star city , the local market place . Already ponies were setting up to sell there crops and other things that they have made .

 _At least they have some kind of normal life to live , and they are well informed of what is going on the front lines though sometimes I tend to brush off whatever is going on around me , though I am surprised that it's taken Celestia this long to try and find out where we are already , unless she planted a solar agent with in the lunar republic! , and if that is possible , I should try and find him or her if possible who ever he or she is they will be dealt with._

After hours of walking I had made it to the construction of the first lunar factory . And already they were putting in the final touches , a small smile had crossed my face as I saw various machines and parts being hauled inside the building .

Various unicorns , pegasi and earth ponies were moving heavy equipment , while one pony oversaw the entire operation , his name was Static .

"Static , how is this operation going?"I asked standing beside him . "Everything is proceeding on time princess , we will have our first factory up and running , I'll have multiple ponies building the rest in various towns through out Moon town" said Static . "Very well , I look forwards to reading your report" I said .

"I'll have it to you within the hour , once our first factory is completed and pumping out tanks though the body armor is going to be a different story , and trust me when I say this . We will need to upgrade from swords and shields , to some kind of better weapon if we want to win this war much quicker" said Static .

"I'll be sure to look into it , however though focus on getting this factory done" I said . At that point I walked away , and headed back to the castle to try and catch up on some reading , when I saw something overhead . Looking up I saw a solar air ship , taking photos of our location . Narrowing my eyes , I had to think of something and fast ! , I couldn't let them get away at all .

I ordered Captain Starstream to attack that solar air ship . Nodding he grabbed several shadowbolts , and flew as fast as there wings could carry them , hopefully we take it out before it has a chance to escape . That's when I saw Nightmare Moon rush towards me , with concern etched on her face .

"Luna what in the name of the moon is going on ?" asked Nightmare confused . "A solar air ship was taking photos , I had the shadowbolts attack it" I stated . "I see , well good job , had they gotten away things would have been complicated" said Nightmare .

With that she walked away , leaving me where I was . I looked back up , and sure enough the solar air ship was gone . That's when I saw several shadowbolts come back but with several injured , and a few more dead .

I sighed , and would have them buried soon. _I have to keep my mind focused ! , I can't let the death of a few shadowbolts get to me_ I thought as tears began to well up in my eyes .

I quickly wiped them away with a spare hoof , and made my way back to the castle and continued to read , but at the sametime . I also had to look into other things as well .

 _ **Location : Downtown Lunar Star City**_

 _ **with Dark Rose**_

I couldn't believe it ! , ME of all ponies chosen to train in the lunar air force . I knew my time was calling , I couldn't afford to let the princess down let alone anypony else .

My husband , Blueberry Blitz was feeling the same way as myself . "Don't worry , we can pull through this , besides I'm looking forward to training along side you" said BlueBerry .

I sighed and smiled a weak smile , I knew we were picked for one reason and one reason only . To fight against Celestia of the solar empire , I plan to really give her a bloody nose and then some .

"Your right , we were hoof picked for one reason to fight for our freedom" I said . I heard a knock at the door , I opened it to reveal Captain Stardust and two guards on his left and right .

"May we come in?" asked Stardust . "Yes please do , what is it?" I asked . "My names Stardust , with me is Corporal Moonshine , and Lieutenant Evening Star we want to talk to the both of you about joining the Lunar Republic" said Star Dust . With that all of us took our seats while I served up some tea that I was making , along with some hay burgers .

Everyone got done with there food and drinks , thankfully though , two of her soldiers were quite thirsty , can't say I blame them after all . "Now , you both were hoof picked by Gunslinger and Princess Luna , for one reason and one reason alone" said Stardust .

"But what reason?" asked Blueberry blitz . "That's a good question , your both going to be serving in the air force and Gunslinger is going to be training you along with several others that were also hoof picked , I know that Celestia is quite a tyrant but have no fear we will win this war" said Stardust .

"I hope your right about this" I whispered . She put a hoof on my shoulder as I looked up at her . "we will , I promise you that" she said .

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep" I murmured . "I plan to keep this one , even if it costs me my life" said Star Dust . With that the three of them walked out of the house , I knew for sure that I was doing the right thing .

Saving Equestria from it's self , and I plan to do just that and more . "Well honey , the sooner we have everything wrapped up here , we should head towards that air force base and see what's going on" said Blueberry.

"yea good idea" I said . With that we began to clean up the dishes , and after that we closed and locked the door to head towards the air field , we weren't the only ones headed there .

Others joined us as well , ones like Dizzy Drops , Aquaflor , Nebula Star ,Night Wish , Peppermint Mocha , Silver Rush , Storm Chaser , Transfern , Cold heart , Cogs , Night Arrow , Starway mirage , even Ulfric Greymane a pony whom I never heard anything about . We all got there and saw Captain Stardust , Corporal Moonshine and Lieutenant Evening Star .

"Greetings Everypony that could make it here , as you all know there is a war going on and we need good stallions and mares like you to join the air force , some of you had lived lives in Equestria far away from the war . I can't say I blame any of you when news reached your ears about this , but now more than ever let me introduce you to the planes that you will be training in and flying throughout this war" said Gun Slinger . Several planes were rolled out in front of him the likes of which ponykind has never seen before .

" This is one of the best planes around , the Douglas A1 Skyraider , she's the best in the entier air force , followed up by the T13Bf Pillager , the Fulmar 803NAS1 , the P38 Lightning , the P51B Mustang , the P40 Warhawk , The Spitfire MKII c the Republic P47B Thunderbolt , the Mitsubishi KI21 Sally and lastly the Vought F4u1 Corsair. These planes are going to be one of the very best ones used against the solar empire you ponies are going to be trained in hoof eye coordination , and working with your squadmates , your going to eat lightning and crap thunder once I'm through with all of you" he added .

Not a one of us said a single word , each of us were escorted to our barracks where each of us were going to be staying for the rest of our lives .

I knew far better , than to speak out against my …. drill instructor ? It is a strange name and all , but frankly as long as I can learn to fly a plane and gun down any and all solar traitors , I shouldn't have a problem . As the sun made way for the moon , we all woke up and were ready to train .

"Alright now that your all up , your training begins now ! I want each and every single one of you to wear a uniform , and to what squad your going to be flying in before your training is over with" said Gun Slinger .

We all got our uniforms on , looking mine over I was in Nights Fury squadron , while husband got the Lunar Squadron I knew that we were going to be separated but in the end it was going to be worth it . "now then , you all know what squadron your in lets keep it that way , however though to be honest we are all going to be having fun together as one big happy family" said Gun slinger .

With that he he walked away , not a single pony even complained about there uniforms , I didn't hay I really like the design of it all.

 _ **With Gunslinger**_

This is it , now I can train these ponies into lethal pilots , pilots that can give the solar empire a run for it's bits and then some ! They'll have no idea of what's coming to them , and by the time they do it will be too late . One thing that puzzled me , was that I will have to fill in the squadrons with ponies that already know how to fly , which shouldn't be too hard though .

 _But who should I add in once I have these ponies trained ?_ I thought in question . I headed back to my office and simply tried to figure it out , taking a seat behind my desk I had to figure out who I was going to choose . That's when I remembered I drew up a list of pegasi to help fill in various squadrons .

I figured that I could easily set that aside for the moment and focus on these ponies for now . Closing my eyes , I decided to just rest while they got aquainted with themselves , cause starting tomorrow night the training begins ! .

T _his isn't going to be like the army or anything like that , it's going to be different I suppose we could work on formations and issuing orders and what not we could have simulations to help train them that way there ready for the real thing, but simulations can only prepare you so far that you have to face the reality sooner or later I thought ._ And I was right , I didn't have a lot of time to train them . I would have to work fast cause we are going to take the offensive , I'm not sure what our first target is going to be but I"m sure we can draw up something .

 _ **Location : Lunar Castle**_

 _ **With Luna and Nightmare Moon**_

Nightmare , and Luna were plotting out there first next attack since , there first battle outside of Stallion Grad . "Luna , I would recommend we hit Dodge Junction and setup a forward base there" Said Nightmare .

"While that would work , I say that we take Trottingham it's closer to Baltimare but further from Canterlot and we would be in striking distance of the capital , we could also hit them with everything that we have and then some" I said .

Nightmare was confused but agreed none the less . "Very well then , if we are going to be taking the offensive , we need some new technology in order to win" said Nightmare .

"I'm well aware of that , in fact I'm having the best of the best ponies working on such a thing the human race called it a 'tank' and by building our first one , we will be able to use it along side our normal siege weapons" I pointed out .

"That's not a bad idea , but we will have to work on upgrading our weapons as well" added Nightmare . "I happen to agree on that" said another voice entering the room .

We turned out necks and saw a pony whom we haven't met before , we allowed her to walk inside . "Very well , speak your mind" said Nightmare . "Good , now then the reason why I happen to agree is number one , having tanks alongside your normal siege weapons will give you a chance to really do some damage to them hit them where it hurts" said War Drum .

"And how do we know we can trust you?" I asked. "You don't know , in fact though I am here to warn you though that sooner or later the Solar empire will find you all and Celestia will end your lives or worse just be aware of that" said War Drum seriously . "Very well , if you wish to help then we need a tactical adviser in order to help win this war" I said .

"Well sign me up then, I'm your mare" said War Drum . "Excellent , now which town should we take Dodge Junction or Trottingham?"I asked .

"I would say Dodge Junction cause it's further away from Canterlot , and you can setup a forward base inside the woods and nopony would notice" she pointed out . "Very well , then that's where we are going to make our next move , Dodge Junction" I said .

With that , we began on how we were going to deploy our troops , I believe I have the answer to that" said another voice . "And who might you be?" I asked . "My name is Orange Cane , I have the answer to deploying your troops" said Orange . "Very well , lets hear it" I said .

"Take a look at this" said Orange pulling out blue prints. It was a huge ship with a landing pad on it . "what's your plan?" I asked . "it's an air craft carrier for your planes , however what I have is different than that" . He quickly pulled out another set of blueprints and showed us that it was indeed a dropship .

"Orange , if I may ask …. what is it?" I asked confused . "That is a dropship , using rotating propellers , it can do a vertical take off and deploy troops all the while it will have several guns to defend it's self , should something happen .

 _An air craft carrier , we could use it along with our drop ship , I know both would come in handy thing is , we still need to rebuild our navy back to it's strongest , but I do have a plan while that's going on , we send spies into Equestria and behind enemy lines to discover what the solar empire is planning plant them all over Equestria it's self , once we learn of there plans we can make our own move …. we still have to deal with the traitor though , shouldn't be too hard to do so_ I thought . "Very well , we want you to work on both of them our construction crews are at your disposal" I said .

"Excellent , the both of you won't regret this" said Orange Cane . He grabbed his blueprints , rolled them up and tucked them away in his saddle bag and walked out of the wardroom . One thing I have to consider is that , number one , we can't be taking too many risks or Celestia will catch on and fast .

 _I'll have to keep an eye on things , and once we find that traitor we shall deal with him or her and get some information … hopefully_ . I decided to take a walk , to clear my mind and hopefully try and tackle this with a fresh mind . After walking out of the castle , I headed right for downtown the sun was still overhead and most of the ponies were still working others were sleeping .

That's when I noticed that , most of the service crew were working on the planes that had already gotten . "Excuse me , but where's Gun Slinger , I need to talk to him" I said.

The maintenance pony didn't say a word and pointed towards the stairs leading to a door that lead to his office . With that I took my leave and walked up the stairs and opend the door to walk into his office . "It's time , we need to talk" I said . He opened his one eye and noticed me .

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you come in" said Gun Slinger . "That's because , I have some things that I want to talk to you about" I said . "Oh and what about ?" asked Gun Slinger . "Why were you sleeping during the day?" I asked . "I'm planning on training the ponies at night that way there eyes can adjust to when we go and strike" said Gun Slinger .

"That would make sense , most of the ponies that I saw are mostly others are going to be headed in soon , I recommend that you stay here as well don't go into the sun and be sure to drink lots of water , cause it's going to be a scorcher today" I said .

"I'll keep that in mind" said Gun Slinger . With that I teleported out of the room in a blight flash of light . Gun Slinger closed his eyes and went back to sleep for the rest of the day , some of the ponies were mostly out and about living there lives as if nothing ever happened . Others were scared out of there own minds as to what was going on .

 _I know I can train them , it's just going to take a while longer than I thought with the threat of the solar empire , I won't have a lot of time on my hooves tonight I train them ! , tonight I'm going to make them the best pilots the lunar republic ever saw ! , it's a tall order but well worth it all_ I thought .

So for the rest of the day , I rested all the while my secretary began to plan out various training exercises for the ponies that I plan to train .

 _ **First Lunar Training night**_

 _ **Location : Lunar Star City , Air Field Baker**_

Everyone woke up , put on there flight suits and waited outside there barracks for further instruction . "Good to see your all up and ready , your first lesson is going to be coming from me . Now then report to your assigned planes I'll see you all in the air" said Gun Slinger . With that everyone headed towards there planes , training was about to begin .

 _ **In the air**_

" **Good your all in the air and ready , our first target is going to be a solar wooden ship your objective is to use any means necessary to blow that ship up , work together and everything should turn out fine" .** With that , several fighters flew straight down past the cloud line revealing themselves , the bombers remained above said cloud line not wanting to be spotted .

Several of the fighters launched there rockets at the ship completely blowing it to ribbons , leaving nothing to be found among the rubble or what was left of it . Dummy targets popped up , making the fighters turn around and use there machine guns to fire shredding the dummy solar targets .

" **Good job , all of you each and everyday , we are going to be doing these kinds of exercises so you can all be ready to face the real thing , the threat of the solar empire , I should warn you all though . They may have there own air force ready to defend there tyrant of a ruler , we have to be ready to do the samething as well"**.

With that everyone flew back to base , landed there fighters and decided to tell stories about there first exercise ,some over exaggerated a bit , but to them it didn't matter .

 _ **With Captain Star Stream**_

I sent out several of my shadowbolts on patrol , one of them was Aurora . I knew that she was the best flyer out of the most of the shadowbolts here .

That's when I heard a knock at my door , thinking it strange that somepony would come knocking at my door I opened it , revealing it to be Rocket , Power up , Sprinkle , Dark Cloud , Crimson Rain , Lightning Blaze, Skybolt , and Sprite .

"What are you all doing here?" I asked confused . "Well we wanted to talk about these new air force squadrons" said Rocket . "I see , well grab a seat I guess" I said .

Each of them either took the couches or the chairs . "What we are trying to say is that , we support what the Princess is doing , besides I think it is awesome that she implemented something like this , squadrons to back us up" said Sprinkle .

"I happen to agree with what both Sprinkle and Rocket are saying , we can always use extra help and this would be a perfect idea" said Power up . It was time that I got my own two bits in . "Well I too am in support of this , with Princess Luna now having the air force squadrons , this could be perfect they would lay down covering fire , and we would be able to hit the wonderbolts hard and fast and they wouldn't even notice us coming until it was too late to even realize what in the hay just happened" I said .

"The other shadowbolts are also in agreement , that with these squadrons we won't have to worry if somepony is covering us all we have to do is focus on the pony right in front of us" said Sprite . "Good , that's all we should do just focus on the enemy pony in front of us and not worry about anything else" I added .

"There is one other thing , the traitor!" said Dark Cloud . I raised an eyebrow at this , and at the sametime curious . "Traitor ? , who?" I asked . I knew I wasn't going to like the answer to my own question . "I think this traitors name is Starshine Glimmer , it's quite possible that she was sent here to learn of our new location , then later on Celestia sends in the troops slaughtering us" said Dark Cloud . I thought this over in my mind , I knew I wasn't liking this one bit .

But at the sametime it did make sense once again , how in the world did Celestia know to send one of her own to evacuate with us to now Moon Town ? And at the sametime how did Celestia know who to send ? .

"Very well , find this traitor and bring him or her before me. I'll deal with this traitor myself" I said . "At once Princess , move out!" ordered Stardust . With that they all left the castle and began to search for this traitor . _Just what do you plan to do to me Celestia?_ I thought .

I kept staring up at the moon , and began to also plan out what our future base would be like . _I know building a future base on Equestria was risky , but I think that in the future we build our base on the moon , that would work and it would be far away from Celestia's prying eyes and those of her spies_ .

I then began to draw up a few things that we would need in the nearby future , but also I had the blueprints locked away until we need them .

But I would have to hide this safe , make sure that it's never discovered …. Underground , I highly doubt that she would look there and it would be perfect .

I then grabbed the blueprints , the safe , and left through one of the many passage ways that runs throughout this castle . One of them lead me right to the underground mines . I opened up one of the secret small chambers , opened the safe and put the blueprints in there I had hoped that she wouldn't find them here .

I thought to myself _I know what I'm doing is right , besides the research department was able to copy the files and put them into blueprints and left them with me to do as I please , I think that this is the right thing to do . That and Celestia wouldn't find them_ I thought .

I put the now closed safe full of blueprints all in a folder that I grabbed before I left for here labeled **For the New Lunar Republic : for Princess Luna's Eyes Only**.

I quickly closed the safe , and put a combination on it . One that I would remember easily . _23 , 8 , 10 , and 11 a simple combination and an easy one at that_ I thought .

I put the safe in it's small chamber , closed up said chamber and walked out . I knew that I had just saved the entire future of pony kind , and hopefully I can plan for the next generation … whenever that maybe .

I walked out of the tunnel and back into the castle . _You did the right thing Luna , you now hold the future of the lunar republic in your hooves even if this rebellion is crushed , the next generation can pick up where this generation left off , and i'll be there to lead them to freedom._

 _W_ ith that , I walked back to my chambers , and continued to wait until the sun had gone down which would allow me to raise the moon and bring out the wonderful night sky . I already knew somehow , that my subjects loved my nights , I could feel it as I walked through there dreams .

I would notice it on there faces as they work , still plants grow while the sun is out . I noticed Nightmare , simply reading a book just minding her own business . Not wanting to disturb her , I continued to my bedchambers and decided to simply take a nap .

 _ **Air Field Baker**_

 _ **Night Time**_

 **Gunslinger's POV**

Already several nights had passed , and every single pony had past most of there exercises. I couldn't feel happier , and I had something to say about that .

"Each and every single one of you are some of the best pilots the Lunar Republic has ever seen , this last exercise if your all up to it , will consist of a mock dog fight with other lunar pilots who have there planes painted the colors of the solar empire .fake rounds and rockets will be used , to simulate either a hit or a miss , but I couldn't be happier to train ponies like you . I hope that one day that this is continued each and every single one of you should feel proud , we are going to show the solar empire that they have picked the wrong bunch of ponies to mess with ! I swear that on this night , we will lay waste to any and all solar targets ,cripple there military and finally we will lay claim to victory" I said proudly .

Each and every single pony proudly cheered at the speech I had given , but still there was a bit of doubt in my mind , I knew that the solar empire was only waiting for us to attack . Sooner or later we would already committed most of our forces to attacking equestria it's self , leaving everything here wide open for us ourselves to get attacked .

As I saw the ponies get to there planes , I knew that I had trained some of the best pilots that the lunar republic has ever seen . Hopefully those ponies don't come back in wooden crates or body bags . I stood there for a while , wondering if this was right sending these ponies into the war that was about to happen …. no they signed up , they knew what they were getting into .

I trained them , and they know that . I did my job , now it's time that they do there's fight for the lunar republic ,and kick some solar tail .

I soon saw the planes land , I couldn't help but put on a smile as I told them that they were now a part of the lunar air force , each of the ponies jumped for joy as they heard that . Not that I couldn't blame them . But that's when I saw the princess of the night walking towards us .

"Great job everypony , you all performed well , but I have a mission for all of you tomorrow , we are going to take one of there cities and set up a forward base of operations , that way we can better monitor what is going on and find out what in the name of the moon really happened after we left" said Luna .

She turned to me our eyes locked for but a second . "Gunslinger you did an outstanding job , training these ponies in fact I'm going to have you do it full time now" said Luna. "Thank you your highness , I won't let you down this I swear" I said . "I know you won't let me or the entire lunar republic down" said Luna with a smile . With that several pictures were taken to commemorate this occasion mostly of the squadrons and the squadrons and myself included . With that the planes were all parked and the ponies were headed for home flight suits and all .

 _ **With Dark Rose**_

I couldn't believe it , finally I can make a difference in this world . And put Celestia in her place ! , all of us will make her pay for what she did . I looked over at my husband Blue berry and he and I couldn't agree more .

"Don't worry Dark Rose , we will win this sooner or later we will launch a massive invasion of Equestria and start taking city after city in the name of the lunar republic" said Blue Berry . "Thanks , I really needed that .

Eventually we put our flight suits away since we were going to be launching that massive invasion tomorrow . Throughout the rest of the night we simply laughed and told stories until we heard a knock at the door . Opening it , we saw somepony that we didn't know , we both took him in and quickly got him to a couch since we both tended to his wounds , we wanted to know everything . "Can you tell us your name?" I asked .

"My name is Prince Silver Moon , I was sent by Luna's mother and father to help her with the invasion of Equestria , seems Celestia had other plans for me" said Silver moon . "Alright Silver moon , you relax don't try and move I'll get in contact with Luna and nightmare Moon" I said . I got one last look at Silver moon before I headed into my room , got out a quill , some ink , and paper and began to write .

 _ **Dear Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon ,**_

 _ **as you are no doubt aware of the invasion tomorrow , we found an injured alicorn named Prince Silvermoon , I was hoping you know more about him , I'm not sure as to why he would wind up here but I need the both of you here to help me figure out what to do with him , signed**_

 _ **Dark Rose**_

with that I handed the letter to my husband who had walked in and said he would send off the letter bright and early tomorrow . Later in the night myself and my husband turned in , but not before the letter mysteriously disappeared. But before we did , we heard a knock at the door .

Opening it we saw Luna and Nightmare Moon, I let them in and filled them in on what had just transpired . "Prince Silver moon , is one of fathers best friends , I'm unsure as to why he would send his best friend all the way out here , when we ourselves are planning an invasion of Equestria" said Luna confused .

"I happen to agree on that one Luna , why in the world would Silvermoon show up out of nowhere while we were planning an invasion of Equestria ? It makes no sense" added Nightmare .

"Well sense your both here , why don't you rest here for night I was just about to turn in myself" I said . "Very well then , it would be a good idea to rest up .

Because we are all going to need it" said Luna . With that , we all went to bed in either a bed or a couch it was quite interesting to have this happen , hopefully it can be resolved and Prince Silvermoon can help us in this invasion .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 12 Equestria invaded !**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Equestria Invaded !

 _ **Location : Moon Town**_

 **Luna's POV**

I had assembled , some of the top military officials in the wardroom . Most of them being ponies others dragons . "Princess , if this is going to work . We are going to need everypony ready" said Captain Star Stream. "I'm well aware of that , in fact though we are already working on a way to transport our tanks across the open ocean" I said .

"Okay , now then which city are we going to take first?" asked Queen Isleen . I pulled out two maps of Equestria , and laid them down on the table . "We are going to take Dodge junction and begin to setup a forward base there . Celestia wouldn't be expecting such a city to be taken right from under her muzzle" I said .

"We can deploy our ships just off the coast and you can land your troops via life boat" said Captain Verigan Storm . "That wouldn't be such a bad idea , provided you can find a suitable zone that's flat enough to use the life boats" I pointed out . She snorted as if thinking this was easy enough .

"Don't worry Princess , I'll have that done licketysplit , you just focus on taking Dodge Junction leave the naval work to me" .

That's when I spotted Captain Star Dust , arriving late for the first time in a longtime . "Sorry I'm late , the hoof traffic was pretty bad" said Star Dust .

"Well now that your here , we were just planning out our invasion of Equestria" I said . "Good cause I've got plans of my own" said Star Dust . "Oh ? , well lets hear them" said Nightmare . "Now then , that we all here . I think it's time we get to the point of it all" I said .

"Now Captain Verigan Storm , you will take your ships and have your transports standing by , while Captain Star Stream of the Shadowbolts will be flying alongside several of our new air force squadrons , Nightmare you too will be flying along side them and Captain Star Dust you and your troops will be on those transports waiting to make shore fall when I give the order" I said .

"And what of us?" asked Queen Isleen. "You will be providing support in the air , and on the ground and we have a new weapon that can easily turn the war in our favor" I said .

I walked them over to a balcony to show off our new weapon , the Leopard 2a7, the Leopard 2a8 ,PsKfwVI Tiger , and the VK300M tanks. "These new weapons of war , will level the playing field easily and turn the war in our favor" I said .

I could tell that she was amazed at what we had just built and many many more were being built and in position to be loaded up .

"Luna I think you and your Lunar Republic might be able to turn the tide of this war in our favor , Celestia won't be able to counter what you have before you though sooner or later , you might want to start phazing out your siege weapons in favor of the tanks , same with the old armor and swords for guns" added the dragon queen .

That's when I heard one of the royal ad visors tell me that the zebra have answered our call and are sending several thousand troops , planes , tanks and ships our way .

I nodded and told him to head back to what he was doing . "So the Zebra are joining us?" asked Star Stream . "Indeed they are , seems Celestia attacked there lands with what they call advanced technology which is why there leaders are also going to be joining us in this war" I added .

We all headed back and began to plan out our attack and when we leave . After hours of debate , we decided that we would leave as soon as the next moon rise .

Agreeing on that , we all departed for our resting chambers. Some of the guards were quite excited about this happening , that and troop moral was quite high . I wasn't sure as to why though , but this is the perfect chance that I have at the current moment to try and find out more about this Prince Silver Moon. I walked back over to Dark Rose and Blueberry's place and knocked on there door . Opening it was indeed Dark Rose who let me in to visit with Prince Silvermoon .

They lead me to there living room , where he was currently resting with his eyes closed . "Hey Silvermoon , it's time to wake up Luna's here to see you" said Dark Rose softly .

Silvermoon opened his eyes and saw me standing there . "Ah you must be Luna of the Lunar republic I've heard of you" said Silver moon . "Prince Silver moon it's an honor to make your acquaintance" I said .

"Oh no need to be modest , the pleasure's all mine , now I was sent by your father to help you out in this invasion of Equestria , in fact he wants me to help you during the entire war , miss Dark Rose filled me in on the construction and training of the air force , army AND Navy . you even have allies to help you in this war" said Silver Moon .

"I do , but still though your arrival couldn't have been at a better time , already our troops are ready to march upon Equestrian soil and slaughter the entire solar empire" I said proudly .

"I know , but at the sametime you could be walking right into a trap and wouldn't know it until it was too late " pointed out Silver moon . "Okay , so what do you recommend?" I asked . "I ask only that you let me join this invasion , I plan to get back at Celestia for what she had done to me" said Silver Moon .

Dark rose wanted to protest that he was injured but was silenced with a hoof to her muzzle . All I could do was watch the scene unfold before my eyes . "Miss Dark rose , you have been kind to me the same goes for your husband , now it's time that I take my leave and join the lunar cause not because I was recruited , but I chose to I know the both of you are in the air force I'll probably be on the ground fighting" said Silver Moon .

"Silver Moon, you'll always be welcome here no matter what" said Dark rose . She rose up on her hind hooves and hugged the stuffing out of him , I couldn't help but grin a bit seeing this . "Come Silver Moon , let us get you fit for your armor" I said . With that we walked out of the house of Dark Rose and Blue Berry and headed back to the lunar castle .

"Now that I am caught up in current events I think that joining this cause of yours for freedom is both a good choice on my part and because I want to show Celestia that she picked a fight with the wrong alicorn , she attacked the moon lunar royal family and she must pay with her life" said Silver Moon .

Luna understood this all too well and decided that with him helping in the war would be a tactical advantage .

"Very well , follow my guards and they'll have you fit for battle Silver Moon" said Luna . "Thank you I will slaughter as many solar soldiers as possible" said Silver moon .

With that he walked out of the door and was gone . "Now then , I suggest you two have something to eat before heading off towards the air force base" said Nightmare .

 _ **Location : Equestria , Canterlot**_

 _ **Throne Room**_

Celestia was receiving all kinds of reports from the front lines , about ponies being picked up by unknown craft , and pegasi wearing unknown flight suits . Her eyes narrowed and the name that was on several of those reports .

 _The Lunar Republic! , so she has declared war … no matter , my air force is ready and by the time she gets here I'll be waiting to send them out to 'greet' them into Equestria it will be a blood bath for all too see_. Thought the solar Tyrant . She knew that Luna would walk right into a trap without any fighter planes , it would be too easy .

 _I would be able to end this war in a single swift stroke ! But I should be very cautious , no doubt Luna may have something up her hoof , something that I'm not aware of ._ Celestia knew better than brush off these reports . _We pushed them out of Equestria , now I hear there building up some kind of unknown army ? , this doesn't bode well . I'll just have to havev my air force squadrons on hot standby should something happen like this_. That's when she saw , a lunar guard come bursting through the doors with an urgent report . "Your highness , I just got a report from the front lines . It's the lunar forces , there on the move towards one of the coastal cities , I can't be certain which one" said Moony Asteroid urgently .

"Very well , I'll have my forces spread out among as many coastal cities as possible . We have to make sure that they don't make it towards shore anytime too soon" said Celestia. "At once I'll inform Commander Frost" said Moony Asteroid .

Quickly he ran towards the doors and was gone from eye and ear shot . The solar tyrant , wasn't sure of what to make of it .

This report that she had just received was concerning no doubt , but at the sametime it threatened her position as the sole leader of Equuestria , she couldn't allow such a rebellion to over throw her . _Not now ! , I'll squash them ! And make sure that they never see there precious moon again!_ She thought . Quickly she adorned her solar armor .

She soon walked out of the castle , and saw her forces ready to march as quickly as possible . "Spread out into every single coastal city , DO NOT let the lunar terrorists make land fall . If they do , it is most likely they'll setup a forward base somewhere . Stop them by what ever means necessary" ordered Celestia .

"You Heard your princess , move out ! Don't let those lunar terrorists make land fall , wonderbolts stay high above the clouds , see if you can spot anything that looks like a shadowbolt or possibly a plane of some kind" ordered captain Blitz .

With that the entire solar royal guard was gone from her sights . Quickly though , she saw several solar siege weapons being pushed and decided to join them . _This is one battle I intend to see first hoof_ thought Celestia .

 _ **Location : several miles away from Moon Town and towards Equestria**_

 _ **with Luna , Nightmare Moon and Silver Moon**_

"So what is this plan?" asked Silver Moon . "The plan is this , we land at Trottingham . From there , we head towards Dodge Junction and set up a forward base of operations to go on the offense and take the fight to them" Explained Luna .

"Alright , now then I take it we have the planes AND something to move them across the sea?" asked Silver Moon . This time Nightmare Moon spoke up instead of Luna . "Indeed we do , besides we are not going to waltz into Equestria without our fighters and pilots it would be foalish and stupid" said Nightmare .

"Good , after all though . I want them to suffer for what they did , and for what there doing right now I've seen ponies get beaten , I've seen mares get raped and children forced to have sex at such a young age , hay I've seen children even learn to fight at a young age as well" said Silver Moon with a calm look .

Luna looked at her sister , and even she was wide eyed . Neither one of them could believe what Silver Moon was saying but if what he said was the truth , then that only meant one thing :

Save Equestria from it's self and liberate the solar empire . "Then I take it we are all in agreement" said Silver Moon .

"We are , liberate the solar empire from Equestria . End the life of a tyrant" said Luna with a serious look . "Good" said Silver Moon .

At that point the three alicorns decided to adjourn the meeting and go there separate ways . Both Luna and Nightmare had a lot to discuss , and one of them was the solar empire and Celestia . "Luna , if this invasion goes well. What are our chances of success?" asked Nightmare .

"Quite high , we have superior tech and we have something that Celestia doesn't have , tanks lots and lots of tank" I said proudly . _I suppose that's true , the odds would be in our favor . The tanks would simply turn the tide of any battle in our favor_ thought Nightmare .

While the guards were waiting outside of the castle for there transport to pick them up , the sisters were putting on there armor , all the while thinking of the chances of success in there favor . Meanwhile Silver Moon had his armor crafted , and was being fit for it .

He made specific requests on how it should feel , among other things such as hidden compartments for small blades . Finally the armor was ready , adjusting the armor's straps , he said it was a little tight across the chest area but it was fine .

Anvil Amboss , nodded in agreement at that . The two of them walked out of the lunar forge and towards the castle . Finally they entered the castle , and headed towards the throne room . Where both Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon awaited , upon seeing Silver Moon , our jaws dropped at the sight of his armor .

He had several silver trimmings , and on the inside he had hidden compartments for small blades such as knives and daggers . He drew his sword , and they too examined it . The hilt had a shape of a crescent moon , the blade it's self was straight .

Silver moon , decided that it was missing something , rummaging through one of the closets , he found an old charm that had the shape of a full moon . He eventually tied it off , and with that the three alicorns , walked out of the castle and towards a balcony where Luna waited for the crowd to settle down .

"Citizens of the Lunar Republic , for far too long has Celestia ruled as a tyrant , for far too long we all have suffered . She had brought the sun closer to the planet , causing fires to start . Crops to die out , she also extended the work hours , the school hours to last loing into the night , she has past several tax laws she even executed several ponies that have committed no crime , allowing criminals to run free in the streets of Canterlot , well I saw **NO MORE** , no more seeing this nation become rampent with criminals , but that's not the worst thing she did . The worst thing that she did , was also allowing slavery I for one will not allow this tyrant to rule in Equsestria no longer , it's time we take back our land and what's rightfully ours , now then **ARE YOU ALL WITH ME?!** " I shouted at the last few words .

The entire crowd was up in arms , transports opened up there ramps , ships did the samethng , tanks , siege weapons , and troops began to board the transports , the pilots also got ready putting on there flight suits , and wishing luck to each other hoping to the moon it's self that they don't get shot down or captured by the solar empire . **"FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!** We will show those solar empire traitors , that treason is NOT tolerated , we will show them that we are the cure to Equestria's sickness , we will show them that we can fight back , we will show them that we are not afraid of them no longer ! , and we will show them that by messing with doing what Celestia did , she incited a rebellion to happen …. **TO WAR!"** added Nightmare .

Again the entire crowd was in up in arms over this in a good way . "There will be no hope for the solar empire when we make land fall" whispered Silver Moon . At that point , the three alicorns left the balcony and headed towards a platform where they boarded a transport , taking them into the skies .

"I'm glad you three could make it , I'm Captain Cobalt Eclipse captain of the L.S.S. Lunar Fire" said Cobalt . "A pleasure , this is going to be one invasion that I plan to see through" I said . "Very well , let my first officer show you to your quarters" said Cobalt .

Another pony known as Ebon Evergaze got the three alicorns off the bridge and out of eyeshot of Cobalt . . sighing the captain , turned his attention back to the clouds , while the ship was flying he knew that he was doing something right .

 _I too want this invasion to succeed as well , but that all depends if we can knock them down before they have a chance to figure out what's going on_ he then simply closed his eyes only for seconds later , he realized that they had made it over the seas of Moon town and were now were visible , he ordered his crew to pull the ship into the clouds to rejoin with the rest of the fleet . The air ship , pulled up into the clouds no longer visible to the naked eye .

However though Cobalt was in his ready room going over battle plans , among various other things . That's when one of his officers had walked in to inform him that the entire invasion fleet would be reachng Equestria soon . "Good , I'll be on the bridge shortly" said Cobalt .

 _ **Location : Canterlot**_

 **Celestia's POV**

I was reading the local paper , when I heard the doors open and messenger pony delivered this letter to me . I thanked him and read the letter , it's contents were quite disturbing , but I read anyway .

 _ **Dear Princess Celestia ,**_

 _ **by the time this letter gets to you , the lunar forces will have already left Moon Town and are headed towards Equestria it's self , there numbering in the tens of thousands and already they have some sort of new technology , I'm unsure as to what it is but rumor has it that a prince silver moon is with them , I fear that the Lunar invasion might be successful . I'm sure there going to possibly take Dodge Junction or Baltimare if that happens then they will have set up a forward base to monitor any and everything that's going on here , you have to stop that invasion and fast !**_

 _ **Signed Starshine Glimmer**_

I knew what had to be done , while the slaves were chipping away at the crystals in the mines I could deal with Luna . "Fine Luna , if that's the way you want this played out , then fine I'll play your game" I muttered .I caclled in Captain Blitz and ordered her troops to spread along the coast . Nodding she walked out of the room , leaving me to put on my armor .

I removed my crown , shoes , and necklace and put on my golden armor hours later I walked out of the throne room . As I walked into the streets of Canterlot it's self , I saw already guards and siege weapons being shipped out to various cities along the coast . I was on one of those trains bound for Baltimare .

 **Location : Baltimare**

My train had stopped in Baltimare various troops emptied the cars and flat cars were now no longer carrying the siege weapons from Canterlot . Once we departed , I had every single pegasus pony fly to the various cities to hand them a crystal shard enchanted with my magic allowing me to contact them and issue orders .

They were soon gone , allowing me to issue orders to my main army stationed here in Baltimare . "Everypony , begin to setup barricades all long various docks we cannot let them gain even a single inch of ground in Equestria at all!" I ordered .

"I want the unicorns to setup various barriers around various buildings , including the market place , I want traps set as well". Nodding the unicorns and Earth ponies got right to work , while I simply decided to setup a command post so this invasion can be stopped .

After hours of setting everything , I waited till the pegasi were done with there task . I later saw one of them had returned , only to report that the lunar forces had landed at Trottingham .

Cursing under my breath I then noticed some unknown ship with unknown air craft , narrowing my eyes I ordered all solar air craft launched on the double .I wasn't expecting something like this , this invasion ! . but then again , she could have tricked us . "Princess , I just heard from the ponies in Manehatten , there have been no sightings of Lunar forces there either" said one guard .

"Alright , have them redeployed here and have them link up with us , do the same for all the other cities on the coast . Seems there a lot smarter than I give them credit for" I said . Again , they took off as fast as there wings could carry them .

 _ **With Luna and her forces**_

 **Location : Trottingham**

As soon as my transport landed along with several others , we quickly made our way towards the city of Trottingham , and noticed several patrols . A few I knew but at the sametime were nothing but traitors ! . but I didn't want to hurt the ponies of this town . "Nightmare I want you everypony to wait until nightfall . We can take them then" I said . "Good idea Luna , they wouldn't know what hit them in the dead of night" said Nightmare . _I wonder how our forces are holding_ I thought .

 _ **Location : outside of Baltimare**_

 **With Captain Stardust and Captain Star Stream**

"Alright , I say we make several hit and run attacks . Draw them out , then take them head on" I said . "That won't work , they have several wonderbolts stationed here we have to be cautious about this" said Captain Star Stream .

"The time for caution is over , when we left Moon Town . We left for one thing , to take back Equestria ! And bring down the solar empire at the sametime" I said seriously . "Okay , okay you have made your point just … when do we attack?" asked Star Stream .

"When it's night time , already the air force squadrons and navy are keeping Celestia and her forces busy" said Captain Stardust . My second in command Night Star agreed .

"If we attack now , we would risk exposing our position , we have the element of surprise lets not loose it" said Night Star . Captain Star Stream sighed knowing that the both of us were right in this situation . That's when we received orders from Luna herself .

 _ **Dear Captain Star Stream and Captain Star Dust ,**_

 _ **The Invasion is going well , already the air force squadrons and navy are keeping Celestia distracted , long enough for us launch an attack of our own .**_

 _ **Your orders are to wait till nightfall , then attack that should give me and my team enough time to take out the patrols and have us all link up at Trottingham to finish final preparations to make this forward base well hidden and using the power of the moon. You will also have fighter and bomber support , should feel the need to use them . Best of luck to you all !**_

 _ **Signed Princess Luna of The Lunar Republic**_

After reading the letter , I knew that I was right . Wait until night time ,then make our move . "Alright everyone , lets setup camp not much else we can do at the moment" I ordered . I knew the troops were confused but I explained that waiting around for Night to fall , would stupid and most of us would be nearly frozen ponycicles . Quickly they got right to work , making tents along with starting up camp fires . And as for myself and Captain Star Stream , lets just say that we are going to be working on our attack plan while the troops setup tents and what have you .

 _ **Inside the Command Tent**_

"Now since it's going to be night fall soon , I could have my shadowbolts and hit them with everything that I have while you deal with the ground targets" said Captain Star Stream . "That would work , but at the same time we would be exposing our siege weapons , we have to keep them protected at all times!" I exclaimed .

"Don't worry , that's why command is sending the new weapon" I said . "Oh yea , the tanks , should prove useful" I said .

Both of us got a good look out and the sun was still high in the sky , and who knows how long the fighting at Baltimare could last . Hopefully long enough , shaking that off , I decided to go with Captain Star Streams plan , to me it seemed sound .

We both agreed and walked out of the command tent to join the others . Hours had passed and already it was time for our move . "Alright put out the fire , we can't let them know that we were here" I said . Nodding they took there buckets of water and poured it over there fires . Sure enough they armed up , but left there tents and camp fires set should they need re igniting .

I gave the order to , move our siege weapons into position . _Lets surprise them with several shots_ I thought .

I gave the order for the siege weapons ponies , and already the trebuchets were opening fire , that gave us enough time to lay down cover fire for our other weapons and the ponies operating them. That's when practically any and all wonderbolts were knocked out of the sky .

I got out my binoculars , and saw them plummeting to the ground . I then sent in my troops to start the mop up operation . For most of them , but on the inside that was going to be tough at least getting inside that is .

So far our siege weapons were bringing down the wall that would let us storm Baltimare , what I wasn't made aware of is the tyrant Celestia is here as well . "Captain , the wall is beginning to fall" reported of the guards .

"Good , have them ready to storm the city if there are any traps , have the unicorns disarm them I don't want to be caught off guard if I can't help it" I said . Nodding he took off to relay my orders . _I have to realy a message to Luna , and quick_ I thought . Quickly I got out my ink , quill and some paper and wrote a quick message to Luna

 _ **Dear Princess Luna ,**_

 _ **Celestia is at Baltimare , right where my forces are I need your help in this matter , I don't know how but I need assistance and fast**_

 _ **Signed Captain Star Dust**_

 **Dear Captain StarDust**

 **I'm on my way , try and hold out for as long as possible . I'll be also with me several shadowbolts with me as well lend a helping hoof so don't worry, if she does attack you , avoid her attacks at all costs .**

 **Signed , Princess Luna**

I had just read the response and decided that this was going to be it . I drew my sword and charged in only to be met by a solar guard with a spear . I knew this fight would be easy , I quickly stabbed him right in the temple killing him .

"Never use a longer weapon to attack me with , it never works" I said . Both solar and lunar guards were fighting each other , that's when I saw the tyrant herself . I had to remember what Luna's letter said . _Avoid her at all costs_ . I quickly hid behind a house in hopes she wouldn't notice me right off hoof .

Sighing , I waited till I saw Luna and the shadowbolts that she said she was bringing with her . I peeked from behind the corner of the house and noticed that she was gone. Sighing again I saw a solar guard with another sword , this was going to be an even fight .

 _ **With Luna and the Shadowbolts**_

I saw Captain Stardust engaged with another solar guard , in the blink of an eye I saw Celestia firing off shots of magic from her horn , most of us evaded the shots . Others weren't so lucky , a few of those shots hit several shadowbolts sending them to the ground .

"Shadowbolts , take to the clouds" I ordered . With that they were gone leaving me with Celestia again , just like at Bay Horse Point .

"Luna I always knew you were a traitor , what I didn't expect from you was to you invading your own nation" said Celestia . "You are nothing but a tyrant and always will be ! , I am saving these ponies from you monster!" I spat . She had a mock look of hurt on her , I wasn't buying it at all .

"Oh I'm hurt Luna , you calling me a monster ? , I am the rightful ruler of this nation not you" said Celestia calmly . "Oh really ? , is that why you sent a spy with us so he or she could gather intel ? , well let me tell you I've got guards searching for her and she will be executed soon" I said .

This surprised her , and at the sametime she fired a beam of magic right at me , I was able to dodge it thanks to my training with Nightmare Moon all those years ago .

She continued her onslaught of attacks , they were wild and unfocused . Every attack she made I simply either dodge to the left or right , she was making far too easy for me . I got a brief look down , and already I saw that most of the streets were littered with corpses of either solar or my own forces .

That's when I drew my sword and charged her , I was aiming right for one of her vital exposed spots on her body , I found an exposed spot , her wings and hooves . I swung my sword and it made contact with her front hooves .

She howled in pain as the blade cut through her eventually I bucked her in the face sending her to the ground . Already blood was pouring from her wounds , but I had a better idea . I decided to let her suffer .

"You will pay for this Luna , by the next sunrise you will be caught and tried as an enemy of Equestria and sentenced to …. Death" said Celestia looking at me with anger in her eyes . "I'd like to see that happen , I really would but unlikely as your forces are in full retreat" I pointed out .

Celestia got a good glance at the tanks already firing on the solar siege weapons and crushing the troops as well . "Your air force is pathetic , and didn't even stand much of a chance against mine it's the same with your army and navy" I added .

Eventually , medics grabbed her and were gone . I quickly informed one of the shadowbolts to round up the remaining forces and head back to Trottingham and begin construction of the underground forward base of operations .

I quickly took flight again and flew in the direction of Trottingham , that's when I saw several construction ponies setting up the shaft that would take us down into what would now become our forward base . A special spell was being worked on that would make this shaft disappear making it almost as if this hole was never dug up in the first place .

 _ **Location : Underground Forward base**_

Prince Silver Moon had recently arrived , and were already checking things out , most of the walls were chiseled out , while tables , the armory , mess hall , and command center were being setup .

He admired much of everything , but that's when he spotted several tanks , being lowered by a shaft towards a vehicle bay . He was confused for a bit , but in the end he went with it .

"A nice idea hiding a base like this underneath the ground that way no one would find it" said Prince Silver Moon . "Actually , there is a door that leads right to this underground base , I was the one that oversaw construction" said another voice walking up to us. I didn't know this pony off hoof , now did I know this ponies name either .

"Oh and who might you be?" he asked . "My name is Aquaflor , I'm a pilot in Nightmare Squadron I also work in construction as a hobby of mine" said Aquaflor .

"Well then Aquaflor , very nice to meet you , I'm Silver Moon one of the rulers here among the lunar ponies of the lunar republic" said Silver Moon .

"I don't think I've heard of you before" said Aquaflor . "That's okay , I don't think none of these ponies have . Not that I blame them though" said Silver Moon with small smile .

"Well I had better over see construction of the living areas of this base , and the communications room I'll talk to you later" said Aquaflor . And with that she got back to her work , almost as if she had never taken a break at all . That's when he spotted Luna also lending a hoof with a few things .

"Ah Luna , since this base's construction is going well . I take it you have patrols setup?" he asked . "Indeed I do, there is no way on this planet that Celestia wouldn't be able to get to me or this base besides the only way she could was by hiring some kind of drilling team and have them drill there way down but that's unlikely" I said knowing I was right .

"I see , you do have a point to all this . In fact though , there is something I wish to discuss with you and it's about the security of this base" he said . The two of us walked down an already built and lit hallway . "Alright , what is it I don't have all day" I said loosing my patience . "There haven't been many patrols underground where we are at all , trust me when I say this . It would be wise to have patrols inside as well as outside it will make some of these ponies safe" he said .

I thought this over , knowing he was right about this and increasing security would certainly help in some areas . "Very well , but I would recommend that you talk to Captain Stardust of the army she can handle any and all requests , I'll send her a letter informing her that you are on your way" I said.

"Very well I shall be on my way" . With that the silver armored alicorn , walked out of the hallway . Quickly I informed Captain Stardust that Silver Moon was on his way to talk to her about the lackluster security . Eventually I returned to helping ponies that needed it , that and it sure beat sitting on my royal tush all day dong who knows what all night …. more than likely Night court.

Though I had to admit , some ponies were common crooks , others were just trying to survive at least in favor of there own families . Eventually I saw Nightmare Moon enter and remove the goggles from her eyes and allowing them to refocus into the natural light . "Nightmare , glad you could make it" I said .

"It is indeed good to see you again sister , construction of the base is nearly complete the comm room is being worked on , nearly all the living quarters are done and ready for the soldiers to move in and rest, the medical bay is done , along with the armory , vehicle bay , vertical fighter bay . Among many others" said Nightmare

"Very well then I do hope to at least hear from the shadowbolt captain as well as Captain Sardust about how things went on there end " I said . "Of course , and also we should plan out our next city to take" said Nightmare .

"Of course , it shouldn't be a problem sister" I said . "Good , cause I'm taking a nap . Could use one after an invasion like this" said Nightmare .

"Alright , sleep as much as you want , cause tomorrow , things are going to be quite different in this war , and among many other ponies should they want to join as well .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 13 the battle for Fillydelphia**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Battle for Fillydelphia

 **A/n : after this chapter , I'm going to be adapting this one . And uploading it as a video , all the while I'll be working on other stories and updating others as well , so be on the lookout for those and many others as well**

 _ **Location : Fillydelphia , Underground**_

 **Luna's POV**

I was resting in my quarters or chambers , when I heard a knock at the door . Getting I noticed that Nightmare was still asleep from the invasion cause this was already the tip of the iceberg , the real invasion starts with the taking of Filllydelphia and onwards . I walked over to the door , and opened it revealing Cogs from Nightmare Squadron .

"We just got some intel on who this traitor is , your needed in the wardroom on the double" said Cogs . "Alright , I"m on my way" I said .

With that I used a quick clean spell and already I was gone from my chambers allowing Nightmare to get some much needed sleep . I walked down several hallways until I arrived at the wardroom.

 **Location : Wardroom**

Walking in I could see various ponies from the air force , two captain from the army and two more from the navy .

"Alright now what's this intel?" I asked . "It's about the traitor , like I said this traitors name is Starshine Shimmer , she was sent by Celestia to spy on us . Gather intel in the form of a letter , then send it back by a spell straight to Celestia . We discovered several of Celestia's reply's to Starshine , already we have our soldiers locating her as we speak she will be brought to justice and executed for treason" said Cogs .

"I suppose that could be possible , but we need to set an example but I refuse to become like Celestia" I said with gritted teeth .

"I can understand that , however though this is for the good of the entire Lunar Republic , we need to show Celestia that we are not afraid nor will we be spied on!" said Captain Stardust seriously .

I sighed knowing that she was right , I don't want to end up like Celesita …. a Tyrant , a monster. "Very well then , find her and have her executed for the good of the lunar Republic" I said . "I have another thing though , and this is about Fillydelphia . Just what are we going to expect in solar forces?" asked Captain Star Stream .

"I have no idea , but take as many guards and use our new weapon as well as our siege machines , sooner or later we will have to upgrade our weapons , and our siege machines as well" I said . "Great I'll inform Research and Development" said Diamond Heart .

"Very well , now when do we launch the attack?" I asked . "When the sun goes down , and hopefully the moon rises we use the power of the moon , to blind our enemies , and then crush them like they wouldn't have much of a chance at all" said Blazing Star .

"That seems logical , but remember I can give you all the power from the moon that you'll need in order for this to work , just make sure that when the attack starts hit them with everything you got , only they will be blinded none of you will be blinded due to all of you wearing lunar goggles shielding you from the power that the moon is going to be putting out " I said .

We soon made preperations for our attack on Fillydelphia , Celestia wouldn't know what hit her . Eventually , we had crew quarters , and an armory installed for our weapons and with various cargo containers to store our materials and food among other things .

"Princess , ground and air forces are ready for deployment" reported Lunar Dusk . "Excellent , have our fleet stand by as well to move out" I said . Nodding Lunar Dusk was gone from my sight , I knew this wasn't going to be easy .

But who said things were going to be this easy in war or anything else . I walked out of the armory , and soon made my way to a balcony where I would give another speech to bolster moral .

" **Citizens and soldiers of the Lunar Republic , by now you know what is about to happen , we are going to take the offensive . We are going to take Celestia by surprise ! , but should this fail I want you to know that you are fighting for a just cause , a cause that will go down in history as one of the most single acts that any one single Princess has done in the history of Ponykind , we are going to show Celestia that we no longer fear her , that Ponies can rise up against a tyrant ! That we can fight our own battles , we will win this war one way or another !** _ **FOR THE LUNAR REPUBLIC!"**_ I shouted .

As expected , I heard a glorious rounds of stomping hooves and loud cheering , to me it was like music to my ears . My sister Nightmare moon smirked at my speech and decided to add a few words herself .

" _ **What my sister had just said is the truth , and nothing more ! We will defeat Celestia , one way or another we will bring structure back to the ponies of Equestria and I say THAT WE WILL OVERTHROW CELESTIA AND HER TYRANICAL SOLAR EMPIRE that we will win this war ! FOR THE LUNAR REPBULIC !**_ "

At that point , we saw Prince Silver Moon walk out onto the balcony to join us , as he had a few words to add as well .

"It is true , that I was brought here to help these two win there war , but also at the same time I do want to kick some solar tail ! . you fine soldiers of the lunar republic have been fighting this war for a long time , long before I entered this picture , remember don't stop on my account keep fighting for what you believe in ! And we will prevail , we will win this war one way or another , even if it ends in our defeat we will go down in history not as terrorists but as freedom fighters ponies who tried to make a difference , ponies who wanted a brighter future , a future where we can live in peace , and not have to worry about war or anything" said Silver Moon .

At that point , the entire crowd dispersed getting to work either putting on there armor and weapons or giving out orders to our tank commanders or pilots and captains of the navy .

The three of us , headed towards a door opening and several of our tanks being moved on a moving platform . "Luna , Nightmare the two of you already know what to do in this war , but I have no clue as to my role in this" said Silver Moon .

"I know your role , I want you to command the Navy lead them into battle" said Nightmare . "I agree , according to your record you have lead troops on the ground and in the air before , but leading a fleet of ships shouldn't be to much of a problem" I added .

"Very well , best of luck to the both of you" said Silver Moon . With that he left us to do what must be done . "I'll be leading the Shadowbolts or at least the reinforcements just in case best of luck on the ground" said Nightmare .

"Thank you , we are all going to need it" said Silver moon . With that myself and Nightmare both went our separate ways , this time we knew what needed to be done .

We would attack under the cover of the moon it's self , and none of the solar troops would see us coming until it was too late . Too late for Celestia to do anything to stop us from ridding her of Equestria once and for all !.

Night had fallen over Equestria , everything was getting prepped . So far none of the local ponies noticed us , which to me was good .

I ordered my forces to proceed to Fillydelphia . I knew that in my mind that this whole thing would go in my favor . Probably due to the size of my army , air force and navy . _"Nightmare , can you hear me?" I asked . "I hear you just fine Luna , having second thoughts?" asked Nightmare ._

" _Not at all , if you see Celestia don't rely on me to take her out . You have the magical prowess to do so as well as does Prince Silver Moon so remember don't wait for me to do take her out" I said ._

" _Very well , I will bring her to justice either in chains or coffin , doesn't matter much to me" said Nightmare_. With that we both looked at each other and nodded , knowing what the other plans to do .

 _ **Location : Outside of Fillydelphia**_

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I had my army wait , until the moon rose high in the sky and shone brightly enough . My horn glowed as I rose up into the sky to raise the moon higher , as the moon rose so did I . at that point , I opened my eyes already they were glowing white .

This was but a fraction of my power over the moon , I could simply slam the moon into Fillydelphia ending everypony . But that would be pointless and would accomplish nothing . My white eyes narrowed towards the city , and I gave a simple nod to captain Star Dust to lead the charge .

"In her name , and for the Lunar Republic ….. **CHARGE!"** shouted Stardust . The entire army of ponies began to charge down the hill side towards the unsuspecting town of Fillydelphia .

Solar ponies couldn't see a thing without lanterns . Every single lantern was setup to emit a glow . And so far , not a single pony spotted us not even the guards . "Princess , the tanks are ready to move in on your order" said Corporal Starway Miarage .

"Send them in , and crush any and all Solar resistance!" I said with narrowed eyes . "You heard the princess , Crush any and all solar forces ! Be careful of the civilians" ordered Starway .

Nodding the tank commanders rode off in there tanks down the hill towards the battle . I knew that everything was going to plan , the wonderbolts wouldn't expect something like this .

"Now then Nightmare , lead the shadowbolts ! , it's time that we show Celestia what we can really do with the power of the moon" I said . "Very well , shadowbolts ! On me lets go" ordered Nightmare .

I looked over the battle field , so far we had the tactical advantage and Celestia was loosing forces faster than you can say 'buck' I was quite pleased with myself , they had no clue who to strike . And we did , this would be the first major battle that we have won since the start of this war . And I plan to see this through to the end , no matter the costs .

"Send in the tanks , we must crush any and all solar forces!" I said . Nodding the tank commanders lead the charge with there tanks rolling down the hill , all the while I ordered in our fighters and bombers to start there attack runs . I had Celestia right where I wanted her . Backed into a corner with no other way of escape .

 _ **Inside Fillydelphia**_

Captain Blitz , couldn't see a thing . However she did hear something odd in the distance . That's when something or in this case someone was standing on top of a hill over looking the city it's self . _Just who in the … oh no , it's the traitor Luna !_ Thought Blitz .

Quickly she sent orders off towards the entire solar army to prepare for battle , by the time she sent off the orders already the walls were being bombarded with bombs from the sky's , and tanks bombarding the wall as well , from all sides . Already ponies were scrambling to put on there armor , and were barley holding the line .

"Get me the second in command of the wonderbolts" ordered Blitz . Saluting corporal Moonshine quickly ran off , leaving Captain Blitz to hopefully have the wall hold in time for the solar air force to be ready in time .

Already orders were being sent to launch several air force squadrons . Mere hours later Princess Celestia showed up , already dressed in her solar armor with her sword strapped to her side . "Report Captain Blitz" said Celestia in a athoritive voice .

"Princess , it's bad already the Lunar forces are hammering at our wall , with these rolling metal things with barrels and there bombers are also attacking our wall as well , we have no clue as to how long the wall is going to hold" reported Blitz .

"I see , I have already sent orders to any and all air force bases across Equestria to launch the air force squadrons , hopefully they can turn the tide of this battle in our favor" said Celestia . "I see , you think we can win this?" asked Blitz . "It is more than likely we can, and will win this war" said Celestia simply .

Nodding , Captain Blitz turned her attention back to the battle at hoof , the solar forces were holding the gates . Neither one was sure for how long , already the lunar forces broke in through the front gates and began slaughtering the army from with in Fillydelphia .

Celestia grew worried and decided to deal with this rebellion herself . "Blitz , I want you and your forces to pull back , I'm going to deal with this myself" said Celestia . "Even if you survive , you would be out numbered almost 3 to 1" pointed out Blitz .

"I know that , which is why I'm going to have a bit of backup , the solar bolts an elite fighting force of earth ponies ,unicorns and pegasi fighting at my side" said Celestia .

"Alright , I send out the orders" . With that Blitz took off to relay orders to her forces . _I really hope I know what I'm doing_ thought Celestia . She drew her sword , and flew to the ground landing on all four hooves .

The scar from her fight with Luna was still there and wasn't going to go away any time too soon . Several lunar guards charged her swords drew . She was able to block them , easily without a single problem . Several more charged her from the back .

Igniting her horn she put up a barrier , blocking them . _**"SOLAR BOLTS COME TO MY AID"**_ called out Celestia . Several of the guards saw them descending from the clouds via parachutes and landing at various locations . Minutes later , they linked up with there leader and tyrant of the solar empire . "Princess , you called us?" asked Ironhoof. "I did , we have a rebellion on our hooves and I need your help to crush this rebellion" said Celestia .

"Very well , we will do what we can" said Iron hoof . "Everyone to battle , fight alongside your soul ruler of Equestria end this pathetic rebellion" commanded Iron hoof . Nodding several solar bolts charged the now scared lunar guards .

There swords clashed , before blood was spilt upon the ground of Fillydelphia . One lunar guard was overcame with rage and anger . Picking up his sword and then another he looked at one of them in the eyes .

"You think you can extinguish us this easily ? , your all going to die!" said Sargent Night Storm angrilly . He charged the nearest Solar bolt and began to fight with everything he had in him . The solar bolt known as Blazing Embers .

She blocked his attack easily. She simply tossed him into a wall . Night Storm got up , though his vision was blurry and he could hardly move . "Your pathetic … lunar guard , all you can do is stand there and accept your fate …. of death!" said Cherry Fizz .

 _She's right … already the best I can do is stand here … but I won't accept my fate , not while I can still draw breath!_ He thought . He gripped the swords in his wings , narrowing his eyes as Blazing embers began to charge him at full speed .

He rolled out of the way just in time before her blades made contact with his . "Is that the best you can do ? , I've seen better from lunar guards who can fight better" taunted Night Storm .

"Oh you have no idea of what I am capable of!" growled Blazing Embers in anger . Night Storm got up , and this time charged her using what energy he had left in him . Again she overpowered him without a second thought . This time she turned around , and bucked him in the face with her back hooves knocking him to the ground .

That's when Corporal Frosty Breeze quickly rushed over to Night Storms body and was able to get him to safety all the while starring down her opponents . _Four possibly five on one ? How's that fair , I could request reinforcements but I don't know how long that would take … unless , they already know about that already !_ She thought .

She picked the two swords and got into a attack posture and readied herself . "You think you can take us out ? Well your wrong , not whiled we still draw breath and not while we can still fight" said Frosty .

"Fine with me then ! , it's not like you have much of a chance" said Blazing Embers . She charged Frosty Breeze , forcing her to block her attack . Frosty Breeze used one of her back hooves to lift Blazing Embers into the air and the other to deliver a powerful kick into the stomach .

"I see , your more cunning than that other one I fought he's pathetic when it comes to a fight like this" said Blazing . "That was Sargent Night Storm you were fighting , now your dealing with me and me alone" said Frosty .

Quickly Frosty charged Blazing Embers , and made several cuts along her side , face , and hooves before stopping .

Blazing Embers had blood running down her entire body socking her fur . "Oh did I mess that up ? , well to bad!" said Frosty . "Your going to pay for that Frosty Breeze dearly" said Blazing Embers . "Oh am I ? with you in your current condition , I don't think you have the muscle to back that up" said Frosty tauntingly.

At that point , Blazing embers past out from too much blood loss . Frosty Breeze quickly rushed over to Night Storm and called in for an emergency evac . Hours later the medical ponies arrived with a stretcher , and got the injured Night Storm off the battle field and towards a medical tent stationed outside of Fillydelphia and in the open fields .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I quickly knew what was going on , I drew my sword and ran in knowing who to go after . Who better than Celestia .

Once I was inside the city , I ran through various streets before I found her waiting for me . "If you think you can win the battle with new technology ? , your wrong I have you out smarted in every single way Luna and knowing you …. you don't have a single clue as to why" said Celestia .

"Oh I have a clue alright , that I am going to win this war …. and one way or another your going to die tyrant" I said angrily . I know I wasn't thinking but when I got into the zone , I knew that there was no backing out .

I charged her and our fight began with me on the attack and her on defense . She knew that she was already on the defense . With one magical blast , I was sent through two houses so already I could feel my bones being cracked or fractured .

I was breathing heavily so it was a chore for me to get up and even breath but I used a temporary healing spell , to mostly heal my external and internal injures , at least until I can see a doctor or find some kind of first aid kit . "Luna Luna Luna , you never did learn your lesson when growing up did you" said Celestia walking over towards me .

I grunted getting up , but her magic bared down on me pinning me to the floor . "I am strong and you will always be considered the weaker pony , the one pony that's always living in my shadow while I bask in the glory of my subjects" gloated the solar tyrant . I was able to get something out of my mouth forcing her to make me speak up .

"What's that Luna ? I couldn't hear you , speak up" taunted Celestia . "Look up" I struggled to say . She did and what she saw horrified her , above her was Prince Silver Moon flapping his wings in the night sky looking as terrifying as ever .

"So you must have been the one that ordered the attack on me" said Silver Moon landing on all four hooves with a mean look in his eyes .

"And here I thought you were dead this entire time Silver Moon. "Well apparently you were wrong the while time , I am very much alive and well thanks to Nightmare Moon and Luna" said Silver moon drawing his sword .

He attacked Celestia with such speed that she could easily match and then some . She much have lifted up the magical barrier that was on me to fight him . Eventually the spell worked and I was able to get up without a single problem I quickly grabbed my sword with one of my wings , and charge towards Celestia and link up with Silver Moon to finish what I started hours ago .

She was unable to fight the both of us at the same time , so she took to the skies fleeing from the both of us . Nodding we both gave chase we were flanked by several solar guards , mostly pegasi . "Silver Moon you take the two pegasi on the left , I've got the ones on the right" I said . Quickly we split off to deal with our new foes .

In several minutes I knocked the two out of the sky sending them into a building while the other crashed into a market stand with rotting food .

We resumed our chase on Celestia . After hours of flying , we no longer could find her . "Silver Moon , can you locate her magical signature ?" I asked . "Oh very easy , she's a open and shut book" said Silver Moon . In no time at all , he found her magical signature . "You would think by now , she would wise up and surrender" commented Silver Moon as we flew off in a different direction .

I quickly informed Nightmare Moon of our situation , while we flew . Thankfully we found her in a open field standing there eyes closed and sword in her wings ready for us .

"I've been expecting the both of you to arrive" said Celestia . "Your not that hard to figure out tyrant!" I spat . She opened her eyes with the fury of the sun burning in them .

"The both of you will die today , and I will deliver the death blow that will crush the Lunar Republic" said Celestia .

"We will see about that" said Silver Moon . I was eying what Celestia would do , she went after the both of us . Thinking fast , I dodged her attack as did Silver Moon . We regrouped and attacked as well , our swords clashed our eyes locking with hers .

We broke off , and she alternated her attacks between either myself or Silver Moon . She would get in a few lucky hits , but I scored several hits of my own . Mostly on her face , hooves , and even along her sides . She was able to shrug off the pain for a while due to her adrenaline .

As soon as she had realized what had happened she fell towards the ground but not before several solar medical ponies got her out of here .

I wanted to give further chase , but Silver moon shook his head no . I knew for a fact that the battle was already won . We flew back to the battle at hoof , to only see that our forces were mopping up what was left of the scattered solar army .

I saw an injured nightmare Moon reached a hoof towards me with a smile on her face . "Nightmare , what happened?" I asked . "Celestia's forces surprised with there own tanks crushing many of our own soldiers thankfully though , our own tanks blasted them to nothing but twisted metal . However though , the one thing that surprised us the most was that there solar bolts lead the counter attack but after that I don't know" said Nightmare .

I closed my eyes , knowing that this battle came with a price , a big one . A price that was just too high . I looked on ahead and saw that hundreds of guards , were mostly if not already dead . A few of them I knew , however though Captain Stardust knew what had to be done .

Get letters out to there families and inform them of what had happened . I ordered Captain Stardust to bring the bodies back in wooden coffins .

This was something that I was not prepared for , death on such a massive scale . I already knew that our casualties were going no are going to be very high .

But the guards weren't the only ones , several shadowbolts were also dead same with several more sailors and air force pilots . I couldn't take anymore so I walked out of the medical tent , and began to cry . Prince Silver Moon wrapped a wing around me in comfort telling me that it was going to be okay , that there death's were not in vain that we will win this war one way or another .

I knew what he was saying was right , but I knew that sooner or later we will be crushed . I really wanted to return home to my family but I have a rebellion to lead , and they need me now more than ever . So I had a choice to make , either go back to my family or stay with the ponies that I have and fight until the bitter end.

 **TBC in Chapter 14 A choice to make**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 a Decision to make

 **Location : Fillydelphia**

 **Luna's POV**

I was saddened by the loss of most of our forces , but most of those soldiers . I knew , I knew them after we were pushed off Equestrian soil and to never return . Besides most of the letters written by each branch of the military were likely sent out to there families .

They died fighting for our freedom and I wouldn't have it any other way . Nightmare walked into my room to alert me of the day's activities "Luna , I know this hurts and believe me . I knew most of them too but we have to continue fighting so there sacrifice was not in vain" said Nightmare .

Eventually I got out of bed , got cleaned up and walked out of my room , down the stairs and towards the living room where I saw Prince Silver Moon still in his armor , was more than ready to end this war . As was I but , I wasn't all that sure .

About continuing this war . But my family is planning to send reinforcements to my location . I decided to make sure that , the families that grieve for the loss of there loved ones plan , as do we .

But I still have to make plans for our next battle . I walked back upstairs and into our meeting room , where most of the top officials were waiting for me .

"Mares and Gentlecolts"I said "while we may have won this battle it came at a high price , a price that most of our armed forces paid with there lives however though our next target is going to be Baltimare , a city that is reported to have the solar bolts stationed there along with some of there new tanks , along with there fighters and bombers now , again we are going to hit them hard and fast with what we have and hopefully we can take Baltimare" .

"Pardon me on that , but I have a question … how in the world are we going to do that ?"asked General Krash Storm .

"I'm glad you asked , General first off we are going to split off into several groups hitting them from multiple directions at once" I said . "Very well , but that would leave our ground forces exposed to solar attacks from the sky" said Captain Stardust .

"I'm well aware of that ,which is why I'm going to have the Shadowbolts , cover us as best as possible" I explained . "I suppose that could work but however though , what about our air force squadrons?" asked Captain Star Stream .

"Okay , I'll figure most of this out later on today , you all have your orders" I said . I walked out of the meeting room closing the door behind me , knowing that I would have a lot of thinking to do during this day of remembrance for the ones we have lost .

 _ **Meeting room**_

General Krash storm was a bit confused during the meeting as were Captains Star Stream and Star Dust . "Something is off with Princess Luna" said Krash Storm . "Yea we both noticed that , what do you think General?" asked Star Stream .

"I don't know as of yet , I'm going to be handing out orders to the admirals today , you all should do the samething" said General Krash storm . With that he walked out of the meeting room . "Well I guess we have work to do , lets not waste anymore time" said Star Dust . "I couldn't agree more on that" added Star Stream . The both of them walked out of the meeting room knowing what they had to do .

"I'll begin relaying orders to the army , have them ready before we head out for Baltimare" said Star Dust . "Same here , I'll do the samething with the Shadowbolts" added Star Stream. The both of them knew that something was off about Princess Luna , even her own sister Nightmare suspected something too . But at the sametime she wasn't quite sure as to what it was .

 _ **With Captain Star Stream**_

I had called for a shadowbolt meeting , as this was most important. "Alright Shadowbolts , listen up and listen up good" I said getting there attention .

"We are going to be flying onboard a ship designed for us to use , we are going to be flying along side various lunar air force squadrons and dragons , our target is going to be Baltimare" .

I pointed to the city of baltimare with a pointing stick that I had . "now , here's how we are going to do this . If you see any wonderbolts , take them out with deadly force we can't let them get in our way of victory!" .

I knew that there were going to be questions so I figured why not let them ask . "yes Aurora you have a question?" I asked .

"yes , who's going to be covering us while we on board this ship besides the air force squadrons and dragons?" asked Aurora . "Well from what I found out from her sister Nightmare Moon is that Luna made an alliance with temporarily with the Griffins as they are going to be providing us with one of there air ships , it's currently being out fitted with the best technology that they have" I said .

"That makes sense" said Aurora . I noticed another question from another shadowbolt . "Alright lets hear it Power up" I said . "at what time do we leave?" asked Powerup . "During the night of the full moon, just like last time" I said . I figured that I would allow one more question to be asked . "Okay one last question then that's it" .

That's when I picked Night Thunder since his question made some sense . "Okay Night Thunder what's your question" I said . "My question is this , when we do board this ship of ours , we are going to get paired up Co-ed or is it just mares on one side of the hallway and stallions on the other?" asked Night Thunder .

"It's going to be Co-ed , because I need all of you at peak efficiency when we do go into battle , weather it be love or something else as long as it doesn't become a problem , then I have no quarrel with it at all" I said .

With tat the shadowbolt meeting was adjourned all that was left was myself wondering how in the world I let that question be answered . Ignoring the obvious answer that was staring me in the face the entire time I headed off towards my office of the barracks and decided that going over reports would at least let me focus my mind on the current task .

I pulled out reports during our time in Equestria , and from what I read shocked me . Celestia was planning ending Luna's life and yet no pony even knew about it .while I am no surprised by it all , this was a turn of events by the time most of the lunar guard found out .

I kept reading the report as it went into specific details about the kill order and other things . _None of the guards knew , not even the royal guard at the time , when they found out . They wanted nothing more than to end Luna's life , shoot on sight , that would explain a few things such as how the royal guard operated … how they began executing anyone that spoke Luna's name or the Lunar republic even in Canterlot of all places ! That would also explain the rebellion that is currently going on_ thought Star Stream .

She decided to keep reading , of what shocked her was that Celestia had everything planned . Besides , the kill order . That didn't come till after Luna was spotted leaving the shoreline and sailing on the Hailstorm Ocean that day .

 _I remember it well , I was lieutenant back then all I did was follow orders , nothing more._ She looked towards her window and saw the moon rising , she knew it was time to round up the troops . Walking out of her office , she felt much better reading that report as it gave her some idea of what had happened at least at the start of the rebellion .

There she saw it , a griffin ship armed with cannons on the forward , port , starboard , and stern . Grinning like a mad cat , she saw the troops boarding it as it was already named the L.S.S. Night Stalker .

Wondering who was commanding the vessel she looked around and that's when she spotted the captain . As it was none other than her old flying friend Storm Chaser . "Storm Chaser?!" Shouted Star Stream . Storm Chaser turned his head and saw his old friend running to him as fast as she could . The two collided falling to the ground .

"Star Stream it's good to see you again" said Storm Chaser with a happy tone . "It's great to see you too , so finally found your place in the griffin empire I take it?" asked Star Stream .

"I did , and from what I heard you made Captain of the shadowbolts" said Storm Chaser . "Yea , I did that was after the second battle for Stalliongrad" said Star Stream .

"Well at least your alive and safe , and to be fair though . I'm going to be commanding this vessel for the duration of the war as is my crew whom your going to be meeting soon" said Storm Chaser . And not a few minutes later , the crew of the L.S.S. Night Stalker came out .

"This is First officer Starlight , Lieutenant Ringo , Chief of Security Blaze , and my Helmsman Lieutenant Commander Drib" said Storm Chaser .

"You have a fine crew , though who's running engineering?" asked Star Stream . That's when a griffin with a weapon came out of the ship down the ramp and onto the grass . "This is my Engineer Kreig Razorbeak" .

"I'm Captain Star Stream of the Shadowbolts , this is my second in command Commander Aurora , Lieutenant Comet , Lieutenant Commander Lightning Blaze , Corporal Lightning Rocker , most of them are shadowbolts that were recruits now turned hardened soldiers they either have the rank of either Senior Airpony or Airpony First Class" said Star Stream.

"Then I welcome you all aboard the L.S.S. Night Stalker" said Storm Chaser . With that Captain Star Stream and her shadowbolts boarded the ship , allowing themselves to get situated . While Captain Storm Chaser gave the order to close up ramps and bring all engines online .

Doing so , the ship lifted off the ground , and high into the clouds until nopony could see it. "All hands this is the Captain , we are about to soon enter a combat zone so batten down the hatches and prepare for battle stations when I give the order" said the Captain over the intercom .

That's when he noticed the entire lunar navy moving out as well as the transport ships. _There entire force ? , a bit odd but I can work with that_ he thought . Meanwhile , Kreig Razorbeek had the entire engineering crew pulling double and triple shifts to keep the ship moving , and not be spotted by any solar vessels .

 _This war , has really just begun_ thought Storm Chaser . Every single griffin was thinking the samething as well as the various ponies stationed on every single ship , every single pilot , tank commander , and soldier on every single transport. They knew what they were getting into and what the outcome would be .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 15 The Battle for Baltimare**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Battle For Baltimare

 **Location : Underground Lunar Outpost**

 **Luna's POV**

Once we had gotten back from taking Fillydelphia , I had to plan out our next city to take and hopefully use there resources in order to further our invasion of Equestria . Thankfully though , myself , Nightmare Moon and Prince Silver moon began to plan out the attack .

All of us walked towards the wardroom where each of us took our seats as we began to work out an attack plan . "Okay , now that we have gathered here , I think it's time we work on taking Baltimare , no doubt Celestia's forces will waiting for an ambush" I said .

"Luna , we need to be objective about this next attack , and knowing Celestia your right she would be waiting for such an ambush which is why we should use the power of the moon again and somehow channel it into a weapon" said Nightmare .

"While that may work , we should have our forces hit the city hard in a gorilla fight" suggested Silver Moon . "I would advise against such an action , first off there better trained than our own and would wipe out our forces in a matter of minutes or hours" said Nightmare . I thought this over , either a gorilla fight or try and take the city the same way that we did with Fillydelphia … I wasn't quite sure but I had to go on my instincts as a leader of a rebel cause and group .

"I would try and take the city the same way , but I have a better idea on how this could work" I said . "We know that there armor , is weak which is why they protect it as best they can with reinforced steel what if we had guns instead of swords , and small projectiles that could easily penetrate there armor allowing us such easy victories such as this one" I pointed out .

The both of them thought this over , knowing I was right I decided to wait until they had reached a decision . "I happen to agree with this idea , in fact I'm going to inform research and development to begin work on rifles and there ammo" said Nightmare .

"I'll see what I can do to have our own armor reinforced on both the ground and in the air" said Silver Moon . "Very well , one last thing that we should go over" I said . "Oh and what might that be?" asked Silver Moon . "the including of helicopters" I said .

"Already , it's being worked on but the prototype might not be ready for testing , which is why I want you Silver Moon to over see it's construction after your done with working with our black smith's" I said

"Fair enough , what's the next step after we take Equestria ? Find some kind of way to take out Celestia?" asked Silver Moon .

"That is precisely what we are going to do once Equestria is safe and back in safe hooves" I stated . Prince silver Moon nodded in agreement with me , as did Nightmare Moon . I knew what had to be done , attack Baltimare . "Alright , I'll see what I can do and hopefully we can begin to really throw Celestia for a loop with this new tech" said Nightmare .

"I concur with this , in fact we all have our assignments so lets get right to work" added Silver Moon . "Then I believe this meeting is adjourned" I said . With that the three of us , walked out of the wardroom knowing that we had work to do .

 **Location : Research and Development , A Wing: weapons**

 _ **Sapphire Star's POV**_

I had been here an hour and so far hardly anyone showed up , I decided to wait a while longer before I was to leave . Before I could I saw an entire team of ponies headed for the door . "Glad you all could make it" I said .

These were the ponies that I talked too back at the bar sometime ago , there faces eager to work on whatever projects that we get from the higher ups . "Alright , I got orders from princess Luna , we have been ordered to start researching several guns the pictures will be displayed via projector . I ignited my horn and displayed a blank image .

The first image I put on there was according to Princess Luna was a 'shotgun' as she called it , somehow she had knowledge of weapons that are not of Equestria , let alone not of this world at all . That was when , the entire team got right to work on how it was going to look like .

It would take us days in order to pull off a working prototype of this weapon let alone have it mass produced . "now the next image is what Luna calls the 'Tactical Shotgun' as it will fire off round after round without having to remove the emptied shell from the weapon it's self" I said .

Again , the team got right on every single project the two shotguns , the Carbine assault rifle , and the two mini guns. Finally I was able to transfer the images off of the projector that I had made and got them onto a real working one . So far , these weapons were in the designing stages . That was when I headed towards my office to get a progress report off to Princess Luna.

 _ **Sapphire Star's Office**_

I sat down, got out paper and some ink and quill and began to write out my report .

 _ **Dear Princess Luna ,**_

 _ **I am pleased to say that the research had just started , the team you have picked is working hard in order to create the weapons , that will be in the hooves of your soldiers . Though it may take sometime in order for the weapons and ammo to be made , though I do want to know . When do we attack our next target? Just thought I would ask , after all I am only a head scientist overseeing the research of the weapons you want built**_

 _ **Signed Star Sapphire , Head of Research and Development**_

I was able to send off the letter in time for me to relax , and not have to worry a whole lot about much . Hours later , I received a reply from Luna herself .

 _ **Dear Sapphire Star ,**_

 _ **I am glad that you and your team are working hard on the weapons that I had requested and you wanted to know when we attacked , we are going to attack in a few weeks time . That's the time slot that you have to get the weapons ready by then I already have several other ponies working on a way to reinforce the armor of our ground troops and yes the weapons that you and your team research will be in the hooves of my soldiers , I have something to tell you when this war is over I plan to have the entire lunar republic party for days to come .**_

 _ **Keep up the good work , Princess Luna**_

 _Alright , a few weeks before they attack . That should give us enough time in order for us to get the weapons completely researched and ready to build … leave that to the construction ponies or at least someone to build the weapons according to our research_ I thought .

I looked out my window and down to the research floor and saw them working sharing ideas on how each weapon should feel among other things . That's when a guard came rushing in … that and he was out of breath. "Head Sapphire Star" he said . "Well what is it?" I asked .

"It's another message from princess Luna , something about increased Solar patrols near Dodge Junction" . I looked over the report , and this is what shocked me , they were looking for us ! , narrowing my eyes I knew that this research can carry on without me for a while . I had to talk to the Princess and on the double .

"Alright , get me to see Princess Luna" I said . Nodding , the both of us left the research and development building , down several flights of stairs , and towards the front entrance .

Exiting we quickly walked towards the castle which was down several roads . I entered the castle and found princess Luna talking with her sister and Prince Silver Moon . "Ah , Sapphire Star what is it that I can do for you?" asked Luna curiously .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

"We need to talk" said Sapphire Star seriously . "If you'll excuse us" I said to the maids and butlers. Nodding they left only leaving myself , my sister Nightmare Moon and Prince Silver Moon .

"Alright what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked . "I heard from a guard that brought me a report said that solar patrols are now outside of Dodge Junction , is this true?" she asked .

"Yes , they are beginning to close in but they don't know where exactly we are" I said . "Alright , then we don't have a lot of time I can have those weapons done if I can have more help" offered Sapphire Star .

"Very well , I'll see who I can spare" I said . "as long as we are safe underground , then there is no way in tartarus that Celestia could find us" Pointed out Sapphire . "That's correct , by the next moon rise , we should be ready to go for the next attack" I said .

Nodding Sapphire walked out of my throne room , leaving much to be thought over among myself , Nightmare and Silver Moon . "So what's the plan?" asked Silver moon . "The plan is this , we hit them hard and we hit them fast before the solar forces have a chance to strike back" I said .

"There are some flaws in this plan of yours , in fact Celestia is expecting an ambush like that , and from our sources tell us , the patrols have been increased in Baltimare by almost 90% do you really want to risk something like that?" asked Nightmare moon .

"If it means total victory and the capture of Baltimare , then I will do whatever it takes to capture that city in the name of the Lunar Republic" I said with a stern tone of voice .

"I see then , very well if we are going to go with this plan of yours then we will need to strike with the full power of the moon at our side and make sure that we strike with the shadowbolts first then followed by the air force squadrons" Said Nightmare Moon .

"I happen to agree with Nightmare on this , if your plan is to work then it will have to be executed just right , one wrong misstep and it's over"added Silver Moon . "Good , not sure when we leave . But we will be leaving soon" I said . With that I walked out of the throne room and headed towards my bed chambers to read for the rest of the day .

 **With Nightmare and Silver Moon**

Both Nightmare Moon and Silver moon knew it was best to not argue with Luna , when she has her mind set on something . And if that something is taking a city away from Celestia , then she will risk any and everything to get that city , no matter what the cost .

This worried the both of them , Nightmare knew that her sisters pride would go right to her head . Silver Moon on the other hoof , thought the samething , but at the sametime he had to get in contact with her father somehow . Nodding they both left to attend to there 'tasks' , mostly Nightmare Moon sending out orders to all branches of the Lunar military , and Silver Moon trying to get the family united to help with this invasion .

 **Silver Moon's POV**

I was surprised that Luna would risk the entire Lunar republic to go againest Celestia let alone taking Baltimare . All these thoughts swirling in my mind , I had to get in contact with her father and ask for his advice on how to deal with this current situation . I entered my silver and white bed chambers , thankfully there were no maids or butlers around . I got out some partchment paper , ink and a quill and began to write .

 _ **Dear King Cosmos ,**_

 _ **I am writing this letter to you , to in form you that your daughter Luna is risking all her forces to attack a city by the name of Baltimare , I don't know what to do my friend . I was hoping that you would , not even Nightmare Moon knows what to do about Luna either , she fears that this pride of hers , is going right to her head . I hope you have an answer to this soon**_

 _ **Signed Prince Silver Moon of the Lunar Republic**_

I sent off the letter knowing that King Cosmos would receive it via magic , almost seconds later I got a reply , and a grim one at that .

 **Dear Prince Silver Moon ,**

 **It is good to hear from you , and thanks for informing me about the attack on Baltimare , we can have medical support ready just in case , and I think I may have some advice about my daughter Luna , you see she was adopted by Celestia's parents but that's neither here nor there , the point is you fear she's going to make bad choice after bad choice , and as her father I want you to help her , help her be the best princess that she can , and if what her sister Nightmare Moon suspects is true then I fear for the future of the Lunar republic , and this pride that you mentioned .**

 **Normally I would say don't let it go to her head ,but from what you said in your letter that you sent me , is that Nightmare fears that Luna's pride of being leader of a rebel group is going to her head , you and both know that if that's going on , then we should at least keep an eye on her , in case she becomes like Celestia , if that is to ever happen . Then you know what must be done .**

 **Signed King Cosmos .**

I was a bit surprised by it all , he would want me to kill his own daughter ? , I knew that was impossible . So far she had held her own against Celestia , and even won the battle of Fillydelphia . _I know I'm going to regret this ,but at the same time I shouldn't worry over this , it's going to be fine we are going to win this_ I thought .

 _ **Above ground**_

 _ **Location : Dodge Junction**_

Above ground the ponies were making due with what little food that they could grow , and what food that they had , they kept for themselves . Others however , either A didn't come to the city or avoided it altogether . But there was one pony that would even dare enter the city , this pony was by the name of Enigma Stitch .

This pony knew the risks and was able to keep herself out of sight of the solar patrols . _Blast these solar patrols , makes it harder on me to find places to hide but so far they haven't spotted me as of yet and I plan to keep it that way_ she thought . She krept up to a nearby building to listen in on a conversation taking place .

"So when do you think we can find out where the lunar s are hiding?" asked one solar guard . "I don't know , these ponies aren't talking and the captain to take any single pony that we want to kill or keep to ourselves" replied the other .

"Oh and whom did you have in mind?" asked the third . One of the mares , I swear those mares have such flanks that make you really wanna show them a good time" . "Quite down , do you really want the other ponies knowing that?!" snapped a fourth guard .

The younger one at that point kept his mouth shut . "Good , now then word has it that the lunar ponies are here somewhere , Princess Celestia said to search this entire town upside down until we find them" said the first guard . With that the patrol walked off , leaving a very angry Enigma Stitch .

 _So by doing this they want to try and find where Lunar ponies are hiding ? That makes no sense at all … alright Enigma just take a breath and chill … okay by night I'll have to setout to try and find them according to this map that I got from my stay in Canterlot , there is a forest not to far from where Dodge Junction is at the moment , though it is likely that somepony is going to try and follow me … I'll just have to be careful when I head towards the forest_. With that she rolled up her map and proceeded to check into a room for the rest of the day. Finally the moon was up and most of the solar patrols headed for there homes , leaving Enigma wake up and head out quickly slipping past most of the guards , she was nearly out of the town and towards the forest , when somepony got the bright idea to follow her .

 _ **Shadow Knights POV**_

I saw Enigma walking off somewhere , while I wasn't sure as to where exactly I decided to follow her , and see where she was going . Though this would be very interesting , I did hear rumors of a Lunar Republic here in Equestria somewhere and I wanted to find out if it was true or not , thankfully she didn't spot me .

 _ **Enigma Stitch's POV**_

I finally made it into the forest , and according to some directions I got from a strange pony I finally found the entrance into the lunar compound . Thankfully the rumors about the lunar republic were true . Taking it upon myself I decided to venture towards the entrance and see if I could get an audience with there leader Princess Luna .

"Halt!" the guards said crossing there swords blocking my way inside . "no one is allowed to see Princess Luna at this moment" they said . "and Why might I ask is that?" I asked . "She's in Night court , you will have to wait until then" . I knew it was better than to anger them and have them send me away .

That's when I noticed a black alicorn with a white flowing mane and tail , from what I could tell he had three clouds hiding what appeared to be a full moon for a cutie mark .

"Enigma are you okay?" he asked . I sighed knowing that yelling at this pony wouldn't do much good . "I'm fine thanks for asking" I said . "Just what in the world of Equestira are you doing here?" .

"I followed you here wondering if the rumors are true about a Lunar Republic here in Equestria" he said with a small grin . "Well turns out there is , now why did you follow me?" I asked . "I didn't want you to get hurt and I love you" he said .

"Okay first off we haven't introduced ourselves , and second I hardly know you" I pointed out . "Oh sorry , my names Shadow Knight" said Shadow Knight . " A pleasure to meet you , I'm Enigma Stitch and I"m here to have an audience with princess Luna" I said .

"I see , well I'm part of her family I need to meet with Silver Moon" he said . That's when the guards eyes went wide knowing whom they had outside of the Lunar outpost . "Shadow Knight , I'm so sorry we kept you out here we'll let Silver Moon know right away , and you Miss Stitch you can head on inside" said the first guard .

"By the way , I never caught your names" I said . "I'm first Lieutenant Black Bolt , with me is Corporal Midnight Blossom" said black Bolt . "A pleasure to meet you both" I said . With that the door opened allowing me access , quickly me and Shadow Knight walked inside and what we saw shocked us . Ponies going about there normal lives even they were living underground .

It was almost like everything was normal accept one tiny thing , there's a war going on . That's when I spotted Silver Moon running towards Shadow Knight .

"You must be Shadow Knight it's good that you here I need you to talk some sense into Luna , if she commits all of her forces we could loose the battle of Baltimare forcing us to retreat and I can't have that happening" said Silver Moon . With that the two of them headed off , while I wasn't sure of where to go next in this I know I need to have an audience with Luna . That's when I spotted another black alicorn with the same cutie mark as Luna's .

"Excuse me" I called out . The black alicorn turned her head to face me . "Yes ? Can I help you?" she asked . "I was looking for Luna I am seeking an audience with her" I said . "well currently there are someponies talking to her at the moment but I can hear you out but not here" she said .

We both walked towards the castle and got to talking , turns out I am talking with Nightmare Moon Luna's sister from the lunar royal family of the old Moon kingdom .

 _ **Throne Room ,Lunar Castle**_

"Alright what is it you have to say?" asked Nightmare . "Well I would like to join the lunar armed forces , time and time again do I see mares getting beaten , raped , fillies and colts being forced to watch , stallions getting beaten within an inch of there lives , being executed for no reason at all ! , I want to end all of that , in fact I want to end the solar empire and bring peace back to this nation" I said .

She was surprised at what I had to say , but at the sametime she had a lot to think over as well . I had no clue as to what her answer would be , until she spoke again .

"While your request will be considered , I do approve of you joining the armed forces . I will decide what branch you join and the reasons that you have stated are very noble indeed I will personally train you myself in the ways of combat" said Nightmare . This was exactly what I wanted , finally I would be able fight alongside the soldiers of the lunar republic , and bring about peace to Equestria once again .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I had changed my mind about comitting all of our forces , instead we are still going to use the invasion forces that I had brought from Moontown , and leave the forces that are guarding the inside and outside of the lunar outpost .

This was going to be it , this time I knew that our intel was right . In fact though our intel suggested that the Solar empires forces are going to be stationed at Baltimare , armed to the eye teeth with any and everything that they have . That and this was going to be an easy battle , hopefully casualties aren't too high.

The tanks were ready to be lifted up onto the platform , and I saw our newest recruit dressed in lunar armor ready to fight , while I didn't care where she came from. As long as she can fight that's all that matters to me . That's when our newest weapons were being past out , these new weapons would be used in the field.

" _ **Soldiers of the Lunar Republic , by now your all aware of the battle at hoof , our target is going to be Baltimare , intel suggests that Solar forces are going to be stationed there with a few soldiers and light artillery , we will take the city in our name . No longer will we be in fear of Celestia , no longer will we stand idly bye while she plummets this world into chaos ! , but the point is when we do take Baltimare , we will be able to get new weapons , new vehicles , maybe even new ships . The Navy will wait in a fog created by a few weather ponies while the shadowbolts and a few air squadrons are high in the clouds flying , the army however will be taking the brunt of it all on the ground , once the order is given , both the navy and the air force are to attack at the sametime , if there are any questions then please do speak up now"**_ said Luna . She looked around and saw that nopony had spoken up , they were more than ready to fight .

"Very well then , we are doing this for all of the ponies back home in Moon town , and the ponies here ! It's time to show them what we can do !" . there was mass cheering from all the soldiers , sailors and pilots gathered .

I looked up knowing that this is where I belonged , among the lunar armed forces on the ground fighting . Though I do swear , we do need some kind of radio reporting this all across Equestria spreading the news among everypony . _I wonder who could do that ?_ I thought in wonder . That's when we headed onto the platform alongside the tanks . Both Luna , Nightmare Moon and Silver Moon joined us . _I'm coming for you Celestia … count on it ! I thought ._

 **Hours later**

The invasion forcec had already left the compound , and was now headed for Baltimare , the city that I once grew up in before it came under the solar occupation. "So you think that miss Stitch is nervous?" asked one guard .

"Oh yea I bet she is , most likely about her old hometown , what do you think happened to it?" asked a second .

"Don't know really , there is an underground resistance called **The Full Moon** and here I thought The Children of the Night was interesting enough but the Full Moon resistance group , something tells me that somehow they got a letter out to us or they sent us that intel" said a third guard .

"Eh that could be it , but I can't be for certain" said a fourth guard . Nodding , they saw the nervous Enigma Stitch , on the outside she kept a cool face , on the inside she was a nervous wreck . One guard decided to drop back a bit to where she was and try and talk to her see what was up .

"Hey , something wrong?" asked Ranger . "I don't know to be honest , coming back to my hometown just feels off" said Enigma .

"hey it was like that for me , when I returned to my old home town of Mustangia only to find out that it was taken over by the solar empire but we too formed a resistance group and fought them using there own weapons against them .

Eventually we drove them out of Mustangia and even made sure that it never happened again" Said Ranger . "Wow , so this my chance to do what you did only different" said Enigma .

"yes , but this time around your with the Lunar Republic's finest around and this time we are going to link with The Full Moon reisistance group and see if we can drive out the solar forces stationed there" said Ranger .

 **Ranger's POV**

We finally had reached the town , Luna said we would park our forces she sent in several scouts and waited until she got confirmation from the scouts . Scouts like Speck , Starway Mirage , Night Watch ,and Leo Heart all reported back . "Princess Luna , from what we saw it's more than light forces the intel was wrong , it's everything that the solar empire could muster up to protect Baltimare we are screwed" said Leo Heart .

"Maybe so , but I have an idea" said Luna . This perked my interest a bit as I too wanted to find out what it was . "What is this idea?" I asked . "We send in the fighters and bombers and flush out the solar forces then charge in and hit them with everything we got first" said Luna . "Seems like a good idea as we have no idea on there exact numbers" I said . Luna nodded in agreement as to what I had said . Luna gave the orders to send in the fighters and bombers , of course the Full Moon resistance group was warned about air strikes.

 **Location : Baltimare , Underground**

 **Reistance Group : The Full Moon**

 **Sidney's POV**

I had gotten word from Luna , that they were going to do air strikes to flush out the solar forces stationed here , I was able to warn any and all civilians to duck and cover inside there homes . Good thing that I had invented a new way of communication , radio . _**"Attention all civilians of Baltimare I had just gotten word from Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic that there are going to be air strikes so stay in your homes , do not I repeat DO NOT go outside of your homes for any reason at all ! Remain in your homes this is a message from the Full Moon resistance group , look towards a brighter future" I said .**_ I quickly sent a letter back , to Luna informing her that the civilians are safe and out of harms way so she can commence her attacks when ready .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

After reading the letter , it was time . "Send in the fighters and bombers" I ordered . _And so it begins_. Fighters and bombers dove from the sky guns aimed at Baltimare , that's when the entire plan backfired , I saw solar fighters taking off from there air fields .

Cursing under my breath , I quickly ordered the bombers to go after the solar air fields . So far I had everything back under control …. or so I thought .

Her army started to charge out into the open , almost as if she were taunting me to come after her . Narrowing my eyes , I decided to test out our new troops , our shock troops , I wanted to see what they could do in battle . _**"Lets end this"**_ I said .

Nodding , Captain Stardust gave the order to charge and hit them with everything that we have . I then sent the order to Captain Star Stream , and the order to the entire Navy to attack.

We were all teleported off the cliff and into an open field . Nightmare Moon called out her shadowbolts and reinforcements to join her in the skies . I too took to the skies drawing my sword , ready to face Celestia in battle .

Only this time she had her solar bolts joining her . Knowing I was out numbered she stood my ground , sword in my magic I was ready to fight and die for what I had and always will believe in , freedom for everypony . _So this is what you wanted Celestia ?! Then that is what you will get , a fight to the very end … a fight to the death!_ I thought .

I quickly allowed one of the solar bolts to charge me , easily I stepped aside and slashed there head clean off there body . With no head attached the body simply fell like a stone towards the ground. "Clearly this isn't the best you can throw at me tyrant" I taunted .

Several more solar bolts charged me with such anger in there eyes . _Clearly , I can use that to my advantage in this fight_ I thought . I quickly swerved slashing my way through . More and more solar bolts came charging me , _clearly this isn't working to my advantage !_ I thought . Thinking fast I dropped my sword so I could grab my bow and arrow and fire off a few shots at any and all incoming solar bolts . I was attacked from all sides , quickly I put up a shield to block them out .

I wasn't sure as to how long it would hold , I had to come up with a plan and quick before the force field fell . Every single plan that I would come with , I knew wouldn't work .

That's when something came to me , in an instant I closed my eyes and this time though . This time I didn't drop the shield , but I already came up with a plan . Little did I know that Celestia , was watching me the entire time .

 **Celestia's POV**

I wasn't sure as to what Luna was doing , but it couldn't be good that was for sure . Quickly I ordered my solar bolts to attack her forcefield to bring it down. I was really panicking at this point , whatever she was planning I had to stop it and win this battle , we suffered so many losses that this is one battle that I intend to be here and witness first hoof .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I was charging up a spell , a spell that would be fired directly at Celestia . A spell that is designed to kill her . One that I had learned in secret , away from any … prying eyes . Finally the force field gave way , and I was ready . **"Prepare to feel the wrath of the moon it's self tyrant!"** I shouted in my royal canterlot voice .

My eyes were glowing white when I fired the spell , I knew where t o aim it . I saw or noticed that Celestia already put up a force field of her own , blocking it . _Blast , I didn't see that coming ! … oh buck ! , the troops ! I must have forgotten them_ I thought . I quickly took off , but was blocked by a row of solar bolts from the front and behind .Thinking fast , I folded my wings and dove straight for the ground , in hopes they would be stupid enough to follow me .

Turns out they were , smirking inwardly I turned my entire body and began to fire several magical bolts directly at them picking them off one by one .

I already knew they that they were panicking , getting orders mixed up . Just before I hit the ground I quickly opened my wings leveling with the ground it's self . I pulled up just in time to see Celestia in the air still with an angry look upon her face .

She knew that I had just beaten her elite solar bolts at least her pegasus regiment . She still had her unicorn and earth pony regiment's to fall back on , me on the other hoof I had cuts and slash's running down my body blood staining my midnight blue fur .

I also had several feathers missing from both my wings . " When will you get it Luna , I will always better than you in every single way , you will always be second best . Lets face it you couldn't win this battle even if you tried and frankly though I hold ALL the cards" said Celestia triumphantly .

"That's where your wrong on every single level I can and I will win this battle this night , already my forces are bating yours back all the way to Canterlot as we speak" I boasted .

She raised an eyebrow at that , almost as she knew that I was bluffing. "I'm calling your bluff , I've already seen the battle field and it's littered with lunar troops burning tanks , shot down planes , the ocean full of sinking ships and the skies barren of any and all shadowbolts , face it Luna you've lost" said Celestia .

I knew that she was right , I quickly received a letter detailing the loss of our forces here at Baltimare . What started as a revolution , has now taken a turn for the worst .

Now she has me on the run , once again . Eventually Celestia took command of the solar forces in the area and drove out the rest of the my forces and forced out the resistance group The full moon .

I looked at Sidney who was angry , angry that I lost the battle to Celestia , and the fact that her resistance group was exiled from Baltimare , but at the sametime the guilt hit me like freight wagon all at once .

Fresh tears were beginning to spill from my eye lids , I fought as hard as I could to not let them spill … to show weakness towards my own subjects .

We finally reached the underground outpost and went our separate ways , with Sidney and her resistance group , being showed towards there rooms by several lunar guards .

Having reached my own chambers , I broke down my sister Nightmare Moon was right beside me the entire time just simply holding me in her fore hooves as the tears spilled from my eyes like a waterfall .

 _ **Sidney's POV**_

I was bucking furious with her ! , how could she loose to Celestia like this ! It was almost as if she let the pride of being leader of the Lunar republic go right to her head! .

It doesn't matter much to me anyway , at least my ponies are safe as are those of the Children of the Night , another group devoted to the Princess of the Night the one who brings out the moon when the tyrannical day comes to an end .

Although for me , we were exiled out of Baltimare by order of Celestia , 'Empress' Celestia as she calls herself , just hearing that title makes me sick to my stomach . In fact , when I became leader of the Full Moon resistance group , the original idea was to spread messages of hope throughout all Equestria , messages hidden in letters sent to other ponies .

Now I fear that sooner or later even those letters are going to be blocked , in fact Celestia is already making those changes as we speak .

We finally made it to our rooms , as the guards left I had a real funny feeling in the back of my head that , we might be called on yet again to aid the Lunar republic in it's time of need , I'm just not sure as to when .

I walked inside and I was greeted by various decorations and much to my liking , the entire room was amazing . Having settled down at a nearby desk , I decided to collect my thoughts and cool off , being angry got me nowhere .

At least now the myself and the rest of the Full Moon are going to be working for the lunar republic and Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon . Hours later , I decided to write a letter addressed to Princess Luna herself requesting that she meet me in my chambers .

I later sent off the letter , in hopes I could get a reply . Mere seconds later I did , it was from Nightmare Moon .

 _ **Dear Sideny of the Full Moon ,**_

 _ **I have talked to my sister , and she has agreed to meeting you in your chambers to discuss something . Though to be honest , I feel that I owe you an apology as well .**_

 _ **I too will be accompanying her as well . And just so we are clear , you are aware that you and your group will be working for the lunar republic to only spread propaganda to get ponies to join up , to help out in this war .**_

 _ **We really need your help , in this fight the Children of the Night will also be given a different letter addressing what they need to do to help out as well. The both of us will be along shortly ,**_

 _ **Signed Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic .**_

I read the letter several times to make sure , I decided to make a mental note that we were going to be spreading propaganda to help them and to help ourselves as well .

A few minutes pass and I hear knocks at my door , getting up I walk over and open the door revealing the two lunar ponies .

"Come in" I said in a neutral tone . The both of them walked in with looks of worry written all over there faces , which to me was something that I had never seen before .

"Now then , the reason I called the both of you here , I acted far out of line and for that I apologize" I said . "Now then I take it you both have a proposition for me?" .

"We do indeed , we need you and your group to spread propaganda about the lunar republic , all the while you can do the same for your group The Full Moon"proposed Luna .

I thought this over , and I nodded in agreement over this deal . "Good , another group you might have heard of The Children of the Night are mostly going to be entertainers but at the sametime soldiers of the Lunar Republic fighting for the freedom of all ponies" said Luna .

 _I know this deal isn't too bad , after all though I did agree to this deal , may as well follow through …. oh I already do that silly me_ I thought . "And I do apologize for not driving out Celestia's forces , our intel was wrong she didn't have light forces as we were lead to believe , she had everything just waiting for us to arrive and attack" said Luna apologetically .

"Very well, I accept your apology . But if we are to work together , we need to get our intel straight on the first try" I pointed out .

"I'll see what I can do" said Luna . I noticed that Nightmare wasn't really talking all that much , not that I minded but her silence was really creeping me out .

"Nightmare , anything you wanna add to this conversation?" I asked . "Yes , if we are indeed to work together then should something go wrong . We will need a fallback plan , should we loose this war" said Nightmare .

"Well we were testing , some sort of cryopod , a pod that keeps the pony in stasis for a very long time , until somepony opens said pod" I said. "We can finish what you started , and have them on standby should we need them but we will need to build more of them" said Luna . "we have the blueprints that was one of the things we brought with us" I said . "Very well , we will have construction crews on standby should you need them" said Luna .

"It's a start , but it's better than nothing and welcome to the Full Moon a group devoted to the moon and nothing more" I said . "I am honored , honored that you and your group would be devoted to the moon which means your devoted to me" said Luna with a small smile .

With that our meeting was concluded and they said they had to return to there thrones to keep an eye on things .

And as for me ? , I knew that for once in my life everything was going fine , I mean yes I'm still angry with them for us being exiled , but it might be beneficial to us to help out in one way or another .

I decided to head out of my chambers and take a walk , familiarize myself with the layout of this outpost and get to know the ponies here , I've only met a few of them . One of them being lunar guards , but I did find out of another group called , The Children of the Night a group devoted also to Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon .

I met the leader of the Children of the Night , Silver Rush I could tell that he was a very kind stallion and allowed me access onto his property to meet some of his followers , what his group does is different than what we do . "Now that you have met my followers , how about I tell you how we came to be" said Silver Rush . "That would do nicely" I said .

 **Luna's POV**

As I saw the casualty reports flood my desk, the deaths were in the hundreds if not the thousands .

 _How many more losses must we take just to win this war ! Already we have lost nearly one thousand guards taking Dodge Junction , and everything we had trying to take Baltimare, somehow I fear that sooner or later Celestia may discover our location and drive us out of Equestria , forever and then wipe us out in one fail swoop_ I thought .

 _I can't let that happen , I will do everything that I can to prevent it , even if it means that I have to fight alone in this war_. _I can't think like this , I have to be strong not only for myself but for my subjects and the future of the lunar republic._ I can only hope and pray that Celestia doesn't find us .

 _ **Celestia's POV**_

I couldn't believe that I had won against Luna and her new 'toys' that she had devoloped , sure she has surpassed me in means of technology . But magic always beats technology in every single way possible . For the first time in my life being Princess and being able to ascend the throne . I have followed the great path that has been laid out before me by my parents _Mother , father I plan to make you both proud one day , upon our family name I swear this_ I thought . I began to tighten up , our patrols along the coast , and inland and even Baltimare as well , that way should it get attacked again I will be able to fend her off . _You will loose this war Luna , you and your traitors !_

 **TBC in Chapter 16 So begins the Fall of the Lunar Republic**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 So begins the Downfall of the Lunar Republic

 _ **Location : Canterlot , Equestria**_

 _ **Celestia's POV**_

After our victory at Baltimare , I felt as if I had regained control of the war once again . Now this time Luna was on the defensive and this time we plan to track her down.

I've got the best of the best combing Equestria like a fine maned comb and one way we are going to find her and push her and her band of rebels out of Equestria for good, and then take them out in one fell swoop. I noticed that the doors to the throne room were opened as a guard with a report came rushing in .

"Your highness , I have a report for your eyes only" he said . "Thank you , your dismissed" I said . Nodding he quickly left my gaze , as my locked onto the report it's self , I was quite surprised with what the contents had .

 _ **Report for Princess Celestia**_

 _ **As you know , we have tracked the location of the lunar magical surge to Dodge Junction speficaly we have no clue as to where in Dodge Junction , we will keep looking . However , rumors among the ponies of Dodge Junction speak of a Lunar Republic , just outside of there town .**_

 _ **According to the rumors they always hear troops marching , tanks moving , and a moon fully glowing . None of these ponies can explain it , except one her name is Heart Song , and according to her sources there in an underground outpost in a small forest and says we should attack at night with everything that we have and then some we don't know there troop numbers as of yet but sooner or later we will get information out of these ponies …. one way or another**_

 _ **Signed Commander Frost of the solar Army**_

 _I have you now Luna , time to drive you out of Equestria for good_ I thought with an evil smile upon my face . I knew for sure that this wasn't going to be easy , but it had to be done . I decided to wait until Luna's moon was raised .

I gathered up whom I could Captain Phoenix Fury , Captain Cloudburst , Captain Silver wind , and finally of the solar bolts Captain Blazing Embers . "My fellow captains" I said getting there attention .

"As you know , I have received a report from Commander Frost in Dodge Junction that she has found the location of the lunar outpost and it's up to you to flush them out into the open and drive them back towards where ever they came from" . I could tell they would have questions for me so I figured that now is the time to answer them.

"Alright I have a question , if we can drive them back it would take everything we have in order for this to work" said Captain Cloudburst .

"That's true , which is why you are going to lead the charge followed by Captains Silver win , Captain Phoenix Fury , and Captain Blazing Embers your to all work together and drive them out of Equestria by any means necessary" I said .

"Now , according to the report I got , we should attack at night we already know there location , there in the forest but underground so have some dig teams on standby to flush them out and into the open" I said . "This meeting is now adjourned may the sun and wind be at your backs" .

With that everyone walked out , leaving me behind . I already knew what I had to do was draw away Luna and that other pony , Nightmare Moon away from there forces and go from there . This battle isn't going to be easy , but I think no I know I can and will win this now waiting for them to come to me , it's time for me to go to them and take them out one way or another . Finally grabbing my sword I walked out of my armor and into a series of hallways that finally lead to a balcony where I would give a speech of encouragement .

" **Citizens of the Solar Empire!" I said .** "As you already know , we are about to launch a massive counter attack against the rebels of the Lunar Republic lead by Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon , we know of there location but we are going to need special teams in order to flush them out .

Which is why I need all of your help in order for this to work , however though once this operation is a success this nation will be returned to a peaceful state of that I can assure you all right here and right now in this very moment. Now go my subjects , _**FOR THE SOLAR EMPIRE ! The day shall last … FOREVER!"**_ I shouted . And I was being serious , I will make the day last forever for as long as I can , cause I plan to make these ponies suffer and suffer some more under my iron hoof rule .

After that , I left to join the troops all set to march out of the gate , with massive cheering from the crowd that gathered in the streets of Canterlot it's self . Not that I minded the adoration from them mind you , but we had to get going . In the back of my mind I had a funny feeling somepony was watching us , whoever it was they know .

 _ **Location : Dodge Junction , Underground outpost**_

 _ **Luna's POV**_

A guard quickly came through my doors with something to say . "Your highness's , I just heard Celestia's on the move right for Dodge Junction?!" he said quickly. This made me alarmed , I quickly told him to round up the troops and have them ready just in case .

I had an idea and I wasn't sure when she would be there but we have to evacuate the entire town of Dodge Junction . I quickly sent a team to extract the entire town and get them underground but be careful of solar patrols . And just like that they were gone .

This gave me some time to work up a quick speech for me to give towards the subjects of the lunar republic . Meanwhile Nightmare was rounding up the shadowbolts , I could tell that this is going to be one battle that we may not survive.

 _ **Silver Moon's POV**_

I too heard the news from one of the guards as I was passing by . "Yea I heard Celestia's taking everything that she has and is moving to remove us from Equestria" said FangSpike .

" Yea that's what I heard too , turns out every single captain is calling a meeting to discuss what is to be done about this" added Cold Heart . That's when Captain Stardust walked in , every one stood at attention not moving a single muscle .

"As you were , now we have some things to discuss this is pertaining to the movement of the solar empire from what I heard there headed right towards Dodge Junction" said Stardust .

"It is up to us to ensure that the civilians make it to there transports in time which is why we are going to be on the front lines doing what we do most I know most of you were looking towards having some free time to relax and enjoy yourselves but after this stunning announcement from the one of the news ponies back home we have to be ready , Nightmare Moon of the shadow bolts is ready with every single shadowbolt at her command and I want every single one of you ready before they arrive so suit up and meet me in the streets" .

Nodding they all saluted her and began to rush towards the armory grabbing there armor and new guns. Meanwhile I was able to catch up with Captain Stardust and begin to try and help plan out the next phase of our defense .

"Captain Stardust , you have a plan for fending off the solar army?" I asked . It was a good thing that I put on my armor before I left . "Yes , make sure the civilians get to there transports then go all out using what we have to fend them off till our reinforcements can get to us" said Stardust with a confident smile .

"I heard the samething from Captain Star Stream of the shadowbolts and she has every single pegasus ready to go as well" I reported . "Alright , all that's left is to check in with the navy see if there ready as well , hopefully the dragons can lend a claw or two" said Stardust .

"I'm inclined to agree" said another voice from behind me . I turned around and saw the queen of the dragons with an annoyed look on her face .

"I know your new to this so let me get you up to speed on what's going on , from what I heard from Luna , the solar empire discovered our location here in Equestria , I don't know how but of what I do know is this though we have to work together and set aside our differences and hit them with everything that we have" said Queen Isleen with a crossed look . That quickly shut my mouth and confirmed what I was already thinking .

"okay , we are mobilizing our forces as quick as we can before they can get here so far the Air force and army are set to go all we are waiting on is the navy" I said .

"Good , we can check in on them for you" said Isleen. With that she had soulsong send off a letter to the captain of the navy , in mere seconds she got a reply . Stating that she has every single ship ready, I knew that we were ready we deployed turrets above ground to hold them off, while we make preparations here underground.

 _This isn't going to be easy , and I have a funny feeling that they may have dig teams along with them as well but we have to be ready to hold them off_ I thought . She finally had a reply back from the admrial of the navy stating that the fleet was more than ready . The air force was on hot standby , and we needed a place to coordinate the attack.

Thinking fast , I quickly suggested we use the war room as a command center , catching up with Sidney I asked her if the cryopods were ready , nodding her head she said that they were should there be no other way out of this . Good _we have our back up plan in place , we will just have to hold the line for as long as possible_ I thought . That's when I heard digging going on , it wasn't from here but above ground , I knew that this was it . "Alright , get the troops rallied and send the order to attack on all fronts , lets hit them hard and fast" I ordered .

"You heard Prince Silver Moon , MOVE YOUR FLANKS!" shouted Stardust . The Shadowbolts were more than ready flapping there wings alongside Nightmare Moon . I knew this won't be easy , but we aren't going to just give up either .

If it's a fight she wants then it's one she'll get . "Status on the tanks?" I asked . "Tanks are moving into position right now your prince" said Stardust .

 _That's good , should give us some fire power_ I thought . "Good , that should give us more than enough firepower" I said . "Right , you plan on fighting with us?" she asked "Oh yes , I plan to no way in Tartarus would I not" I said drawing my sword . Finally , I saw holes beginning to form and I knew that this was it .

Already the civilians were long gone and it was down to us but this is what surprised me the most , two more groups decided to stand with us , The Full Moon AND the Children of the Night . "Sidney , Silver Rush what are you doing?" I asked baffled .

"Were fighting along side you , even if it's a hopeless battle" said Sidney . "Well I suppose that's honorable of you" I said . That's when I spotted Solar troops pouring through the holes , we knew what we had to do .

" _ **In Luna's name of the lunar republic CHARGE!"**_ I shouted . Nodding , Stardust and the entire army of the lunar republic drew there swords and had there new guns as backup weapons . We all began to run as fast as our hooves could carry us on the ground , Sidney and Silver Rush were going to lay down covering fire using there own tech . Sure I was a bit baffled , but I wanted to see what they could do .

 _ **Nightmare Moon's POV**_

I got the order from Luna , and this was it time to throw everything we have and hope for the best . _**"In her name and for the Lunar Republic , FLY FORTH MY SHADOWBOLTS!"**_ I ordered . Captain Starstream , knew what to do and quickly lead the charge with me beside her . "You think we will win this?" asked Star stream .

"I highly doubt it though , but if we do then drinks are on me" I said with wide grin . "I'll hold you to that" said Power up . That's when we saw our own planes flying over head and we picked up friendly radio chatter .

" **Well looks like this is it eh Nightmare?" asked Blueberry Blitz .** "Indeed it is , but lets show them that we are NOT pushovers , lets give them a run for there bits" I said . **"I concur , all fighter squadrons attack formation Alpha 1 hit them with everything you got" said Admiral Vegain Storm .**

And so it began , the downfall of the Lunar republic , if this is our downfall then lets make on hay of a stand against the solar empire. Drawing my sword , I saw the first wonderbolt that I saw and stabbed it straight in the chest with my blade .

" _ **Shadowbolts , attack pattern Beta 5 don't let a single wonderbolt get behind you"**_ I ordered . Thinking fast though , I saw one creeping behind me I began to climb upwards in hopes that the wonderbolt behind me would loose oxygen and break off pursuit .

So far it was working , and all those breathing exercises that my sister Lunar Nightmare taught me when I was a filly were certainly paying off .

The wonderbolt behind me , broke off pursuit and flew back into the battle. I didn't get the time to figure out his name or her name , not that it mattered much to me anyway . I quickly folded my wings and free fell, until I could see the battle again .

Unfolding my wings I re-drew my sword and began a series of slash's and cuts against several wonderbolts . "Come and get me you fools" I taunted . Like the fools they were they charged me . I knew that I was out numbered , but I had something that they didn't battlefield smarts , something of which they lacked . The first one swung his sword making contact with mine .

I was able to block it and punch him in the gut making him fall towards the ground the others still charged me , thinking I didn't stand a chance , they surrounded me and got me or so they thought from all sides .

That was when I drew my second sword and blocked them from all sides , hidden beneath my wings I had a set of blades that sprung out stabbing two more in the head .

They backed off wondering what was going on . Quickly though I attached them to my wings and narrowed my eyes through my goggles . _Come on , now lets see what you wonderbolts are really made of_ I thought .

Again they charged me , I was able to block them easily now , I used both my blades and cut two more wonderbolt heads off clean . Both bodies fell straight to the ground , I turned my head and saw that they were frightened out of there minds . "Now you two want to die next?" I asked with wide grin on my face. Quickly they darted off as fast as there wings could carry them . I decided to continue my onsalught of wonderbolts .

 _ **Vegain Storms POV**_

"Captain , all fighter planes have been launched" reported one flight pony . I simply sat in my chair watching as the solar vessels were lumbering in the ocean firing there cannons at us and we did the same .

"Order our ships to hit them with everything that we have tell them to target the bridge of every single solar vessel that they can spot" I ordered .

Nodding the weapons officer relayed my orders . However , something was about to go horribly wrong . Somepony I knew was about to hit me and my fleet with a weapon that I had never heard of before .

I felt the ship being rocked several times , alarms were blaring all over the bridge . "Report!" I shouted . "Someone or something is ramming us captain , I can't figure out what or even who it is" said the helmspony .

"Alright , have several teams inspect the damage , chances are it's an old friend of mine , Silver Wind" I said . And just as I found out , several transports were landing on my flagship , cursing under my breath I had ordered security teams to hold them off and not let them get to the bridge . _This isn't going well for me today_ I thought .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

Once everything was setup , I got radio chatter coming in from the air force , the army AND the navy . Things weren't going well , already they were breaking through our lines already and frankly though we would have to fallback .

That's when I got word , that Celestia was here . Narrowing my eyes , I grabbed my armor and began to put it on .

Stealing one last glance at the radio chatter , I knew I had to join the fight and soon . Thankfully there were some communication ponies headed this way to monitor the chatter and respond .

I wasn't sure as to who but that mattered little to me. Quickly I saw that the army was falling back , already most of the shadowbolts that were stationed here at the outpost were already dead , as were most of the army .

The lines were crumbling , so I ordered them to fall back . Even with the tanks providing cover I didn't know how much longer we would be able to hold out . We pulled back far enough until we were locked inside the room where the cryopods were held .

"Alright here's the plan , each of you are going to choose a pod , it will be set around 4,000 years into what I would consider the future . The rest of the troops are going to fight to the last pony defending this room the other pods are for the Navy and Air Force" I said . Nodding , Prince Silver moon picked out his pod since it had a silver trim .

As did Star Dust and her commander Night Star . _If only Night Shadow was still alive he could be saved somehow_ I thought . I finally got word that all the admirals including Vegain Storm had to abandon there ships while Nightmare Moon along with various air force squadrons had to land to get to outpost .

Thankfully there was a back door , quickly Vegain Storm along with the other admirals got into there pods along with Star Stream and the squadron pilots . I quickly locked the door and enchanted it so it couldn't be broken .

We quickly left out the back door of the room and towards the last transport that was bound for Moon Town . Little did I know that this would be the last time that I ever come back to Equestria and help out . But Sidney and the Full Moon along with Silver Rush and the Children of the Night made it out okay .

She had several more pods back at Moon town all set for the full moon , the army , navy . Sadly though , we would have to make a final stand . Good thing the dragons held off any solar attacks as we sailed across the skies , I knew that most of the pods would be safe and locked away as we made sure to enchant said room with anti radiation spells and even sealed it up with what ever we could find .

We finally landed and the main bulk of the local guard was standing ready with captain Night Storm standing ready . "The guards are yours to command Princess" said Night Storm . "Thank you , now then we have little time to prepare and we must hurry the solar empire is on it's way" I said .

Nodding he had the troops take to the walls , weapons ready several tanks lined up . "Luna , we know we can't win this battle , but it will go down in history as one of the first times that the ponies ever rose up against a tyrant and fought for as long as they could" said Night Storm . I was well aware of what he had said and knew that we wouldn't be able to hold out for long , not for long at least .

 _ **Underground Outpost , Dodge Junction Equestria**_

 _ **Celestia's POV**_

I was able to capture a couple of lunar troops , and so far most of them had been resistant to my techiniques , few broke , while others were killed . That was fine with me , in the end all I wanted was the information on where they are located and how big there forces , seems that I won't be getting the information of of these troops I'll just have to … forcefully extract the information out of there heads .

I had one of the solar bolts hold down the lunar troops while I ignited my horn and touched it to there foreheads , each one screamed as if being born all over again .

Finally I had the information , and what I had was most promising , originally there forces ranged in the thousands and they had an ally … the Dragon Empire , I've had dealings with them before. Shouldn't be too hard dealing with both them and the Lunar republic at the same time . Although , I could be very wrong in this .

"Kill them , make an example to those who wish to rebel against me" I said coldly . With that I took my leave to form a plan on how to attack them and wipe them off the face of this planet . _It won't be easy with there tanks and all , but I may have a few ideas of how to get around that there aircraft that's going to be difficult but not impossible_ I thought .

Finally , I noticed a lot of radio chatter sure enough we even had access to there communications as well . I knew that this would give us an easy tactical advantage over them . _Okay , now that we have there communications and the size of there forces and the location of where they are now I should be able to work out a plan_ I thought . I was able to call a meeting in the lunar war room .

"Listen up , in a few days time we are going to mount one last attack against the lunar republic , and this time around we are going to hit them with everything that we have it won't be easy" I said .

"Alright I have a question , if we do end up hitting them with everything we have , shouldn't we at least take prisoner's?" asked Captain Blazing Embers . Cherry Fizz , Lancer , Melody Sketch , and Midnight Muse all nodded in agreement . "Very well , take who ever you wish" I said nonchalantly . "I have a question as well , what kind of plan do you have?" asked Captain Phoenix Fury .

"We will launch at dawn , and this time around we are going to catch them off guard both in the air , on the ground and on the ocean , Captain Fury" . While I didn't mind the questions , I have to admit they were curious about a few things . "And just how in the hay are we going to deal with those shadowbolts , they have kicking our flanks since the start of this war" pointed out Moon glider .

"I know , which is why even though Rainbow Snap was dead since the start of this war , one of you are going to be appointed Captain of the Wonderbolts" I said . "Then I volunteer to be captain of the wonderbolts , cause chances are I can take on the shadowbolts including the two that lead them , Captain Star stream AND Nightmare Moon" said Moon Glider .

"Very well then , you then Moon Glider are captain of the wonderbolts" . "I won't let you down you will see" said the now Captain of the shadowbolts . "One last thing , once this war is over all of you will get some very much needed R&R" I said .

With that we all left the lunar war room , while I seriously wanted to burn this entire outpost to the ground , I had something better planned that once we are cleared I would simply lock everything up and make sure that nothing about this war is ever mentioned books nor scrolls . The rest of that night we slept underneath the moonlight , myself knowing that we are close to winning this fight , and the destruction of the lunar republic .

 _ **Location : Lunar Star City , Moon Town**_

 _ **Luna's POV**_

This was it , Celestia had no idea that the griffins were on our side . Surprisingly though I got a letter from the Zebras who said they were sending there finest warriors to lend us a hoof . _Perfect , we just may stand a chance against the solar empire_ I thought . What surprised me more , was that they were arriving tonight . Courtisy of the Griffins transporting them , not that I minded in the slightest . Though I did get a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of Captain Drib and Captain Star stream talking .

 _ **Captain Star Streams POV**_

"I know that this is the last time we see eachother , but I want to let you know that you are the best shadowbolt captain that I have the pleasure of calling my friend" said Drib . "Same here , my friend hopefully we can pull through this war and clean up Equestria as it was ment to be" I said . "Don't count your feathers before there plucked" warned Drib with a talon in my face .

"Oh chill, we can pull through this like we did at Fillydelphia" I said . "That maybe true , but at Baltimare I saw that your forces were dropping like flies if that's going to happen here , then chances are we have already lost and our destruction is close" said Krieg Razorbeak.

"While we all do admire your enthusiasm you have to face the facts here Star Stream , ever since Baltimare things have gone down hill , whatever intel that you got was wrong and Celestia was waiting for you all to show up and your forces got slaughtered. chances are though , she maybe heading here though and soon so we have to prepare as best we can" said Starlight .

They were right , there no way in Tartarus that we could win this war even if we did someone stronger than us would slaughter us all . "But that doesn't mean we just roll over and wait for the end to come, we can still fight" said Blaze .

"He's right there's still a chance we might be able to at least go down in history" added Storm Chaser . "Or on the off chance that we don't get mentioned then chances are those that were there will remember what happened" piped up Ringo .

"Well you had better hurry up then , cause I don't think the zebra like being kept waiting" I said . With that they got aboard there griffin made ship and were on there way towards the Zebra to pick up some warriors . As for me ? , I simply rounded up as many troops as I could .

"Alright , shadowbolts meet me in the barracks we have a lot to talk about" I said . Hours later , we were all sitting in the barracks knowing that this was it , the final battle .

"Listen up , we know that the Solar Empire hit the outpost hard , which means that they are coming here with everything that they have , and I think it's time that we use something long forgotten ….. Magic , we have relied too much on technology to carry us through and this time around if we are going to fight then we are going to use both to make a stand . I know some of you already know how to use magic and all but for others that's different , if Celestia thinks that she can screw with us ? , then she's wrong ! We are going to give her a run for her bits and then some" I said .

I looked around the room and I saw that everypony was silent , not a word was spoken but at the sametime this was also the time to make sure that we fight to the last pony .

"I know most of you have been fighting since the beginning of this war and just want to stop , but I don't think that's going to happen , with Celestia and her forces approaching we have to be ready trust me on this already the air force and navy are having the same discussions as we are right now , I think Nightmare Moon should take over" .

"Thank you Star Stream , as you already know from what Captain Star Stream has told you we have troops on the walls and tanks taking up every single position all over Lunar Star City , which means that the air force squadrons are going to be fighting for there lives as we will be as well , same with the army and even my sister Luna each and every one of us has a role to play in this 'end game' of Celestia's and I think , no I know that this is our end game as much as it is hers even if we don't get mentioned in history , there are those among us that will remember what we will call , **The First Lunar Rebellion** " said Nightmare .

Nightmare quickly got a letter from one of the guards stating that , Celestias forces have been spotted . "This is it" said Nightmare .

We quickly put on our armor and stepped out into the now rising sun and saw the troops on the wall holding them off that gave us enough time to take to the skies . "Alright remember , don't back down fight with everything that you have!" shouted Nightmare . Just before I took off I saw that our fighter planes were launching and holding them off . _Good at least we now have a chance_ I thought . I unfolded my wings , and took to the skies , that's when I also saw the Zebras fighting as well as the griffins AND dragons .

 **Queen Isleens POV**

I had ordered my dragons to hold off as many solar planes as possible all the while giving our lunar bretheren a chance to get in the air and fight . I saw that the shadowbolts had taken to the skies and were already holding off as many wonderbolts as possible , same with the army . " **FIGHT ON MY DRAGONS , SHOW THE SOLAR EMPIRE THAT WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF THEM** " I shouted . This time around , we were holding our own but as the battle lasted the solar empire was gaining the upper claw .

 _This isn't good , looks like I'll have to step in_ I thought . I quickly rose up and took to the skies , from what I could tell most of the solar planes were destroyed with plenty more on the way , that's when the shadowbolts , along with the army had pulled back , the leaders however retreated into the castle followed by some of the troops .

I knew this was there plan , I simply went along with it . I quickly wrote a letter to Luna explaining to her that we had to abandon this battle , the same with the Zebra . It wasn't the right the to do but it was the smart thing .

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I had quickly ushered in Sidney , Silver Rush and members of both the Full moon and the Children of the Night ,along with the last of the troops onto a special elevator that was hidden behind a wall in the throne room .

Said elevator took them straight into a room that was carved out by minors , each pony got into there pod and it sealed on them set for 4,000 years into the 'future' if there was one . Finally the doors to the throne room burst open and there stood Celestia thankfully though , my sister Nightmare stood beside me .

"Surrender Luna , you need not die in this final struggle" said Celestia . I looked around and got a real good look at what she had , there was no way in Tartarus that neither me nor Nightmare would survive a fight like this .

"Fine , The Lunar Republic surrenders" I said . But little did I know that she had something else planned . "Good then , a chariot will be coming here to take you Luna , back to Canterlot" said Celestia with a soft smile . _Just you wait tyrant , one of these days I will gain the upper hoof in this fight and when I do your going to regret this_ I thought .

 _ **Captain Drib's POV**_

I was already in the room and thankfully though , there were six pods left . "Alright climb inside one hopefully NO solar troops have followed us" I said worriedly . Each one climbed inside there pods , there doors sealing on them for 4,000 years .

I wasn't bothered by that though I quickly climbed inside myself knowing that this was going to be the last time I ever see anything like this .

 _Who knows if the Griffin Empire even changes , I won't be able to see my family again even my son i'm sure it's the same with my crew_ I thought as my pod froze .

 _ **Nightmare Moon's POV**_

I watched as Luna was soon escourted out , I wanted to follow her but from the look she gave me it was no , I held back until the next moon rise .

When the moon rose that night , I quickly ran out of the castle and saw that even the civilians were slaughtered . Tears welled up in my eyes as I cried that night , after I think an hour or so I finally got up off the ground and headed back to our family home to report on the war .

 _ **Location : outskirts of Dodge Junction , Moon Kingdom estate**_

I finally made it home and both Queen Chernalia and King Cosmos looks they weren't mad it me or Luna . "Nightmare , what happened?" asked Chernalia .

"We lost , somehow Celestia gained the upper hoof , and now … we have no troops to speak of and the entire civilian populace was slaughtered during the final battle" I said . "Don't worry , I knew that would happen" said Chernalia . "Which is why your mother and I are going to make you all princes and princesses in the years to come" said Cosmos .

"Father are you sure?" asked a young Starchaser . "I am , each and every single one of you will play a part for something in the future , I don't know what in the world it maybe as of yet . But when that time arrives lets just say that we are going to show the solar empire that they made a grave mistake!" said Cosmos angrily . "That's right , lets make them pay with there lives" I added .

 _ **Location : Solar Empire Capital : Canterlot , Equestria**_

 _ **Luna's POV**_

We finally arrived in Canterlot , and this time around we were escorted straight to the castle .

I refused to eat with a tyrant so I headed straight to my bed chambers to be alone . The real reason you may ask ? To plot against Celestia , and to win whatever battles that may be laid out for us in the future .

Little did she know that I have a network of spies sending me reports on what was really going on . _Consider this , an act of rebellion Celestia we may have lost this war , but I assure you that we won't loose again_ I thought . As read each report , I was surprised that she is planning on driving out the poor and homeless into what would eventually become Ponyville , finally I hid the reports in a secret location as life would resume .

But that didn't mean , that I wold stop plotting against her at all . I still had a few more tricks under my lunar hat . Smirking I knew that the research and Development team was also in a cryopod safe and sound , deep below ground and away from any of the fighting that took place above . Sighing I closed my eyes and drifted off into dream land . This war is going to continue one way or another tyrant !

 **TBC in chapter 17 the Banishment of Luna and Nightmare Moon**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Banishment of Luna and Nightmare Moon

 **Location : Canterlot , Equestria Solar Empire capitol**

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I was reading in my room when one of the guards informed me to lower the moon to make room for the sun to risen .

"Inform Celestia , that it won't be happening I wish to have the moon up for a while longer" I said . Nodding he walked away and hours later , my sister knocked on the door to my bed chambers .

"Luna , you will lower the moon now! cause if not our subjects will die" said Celestia . _As if that mattered much to me, mine quickly adapted to the night yours aren't ready_ I thought .

Sighing I knew that I couldn't even bother arguing with her . I couldn't , that's when my sister Nightmare Moon appeared . "Luna I'm right here beside you , I'll help you and trust me you can lower the moon" said Nightmare .

"Alright then lets go" I said . The both of us walked out of my bed chambers seeing a surprised Celestia but she ignored Nightmare as she lead us to the spot where I was suppose to lower the moon . Finally reaching the spot I ignited my own horn , I looked back and saw Nightmare Moon's fanged smile .

"It's okay Luna , i'm right here beside you trust me" said Nightmare . Looking back at the moon , I concentrated on the moon lowering it . After it disappeared below the horizon that's when something occurred , why lower the moon when I could have it up forever .

"Luna I tend to agree , no more of taking orders from this tyrant ! . she will regret the she ever slaughtered the civilians of the lunar republic" said Nightmare . I felt an anger I never felt before … revenge ! . and it felt good , so in fact that I wanted more . It was a good thing that I was studying dark magic in fact my father Cosmos wanted me to study dark magic should something go wrong .

"Nightmare , lets end this , lets end the reign of Celestia once and for all" I said . "Very well then , I'm with you all the way" said Nightmare . The both of us walked away from the balcony and towards the the throne room .

"Ah Luna and … Nightmare I noticed the moon was lowered good job" said Celestia with a smile . "Your reign is over tyrant , in the name of the Lunar republic your under arrest" I said . "Are you threatening me Luna?" asked Celestia twitching an eye .

"The council will decide your fate" I said . "I am the council!" said Celestia angrily . "Not yet your not" said Nightmare . "Then it's treason" said Celestia . She got up and fired a blast of magic at us . Quickly we jumped out of the way in time to dodge it .

This time around I dug deep , and fired off a blast of dark magic aimed right at Celestia . She didn't see it coming , and it hit her square in the head .

"I was hoping you would put up more of a fight than this" I taunted . This time around I was in control , and it felt good . Celestia got up standing on all four hooves . "Luna stop this, how in the world did you learn such powerful magic like that?" asked Celestia .

"I was trained by my sister and my father , in the ways of Dark Magic something that I knew I was ready for long before the war" I said . "Dark magic is forbidden here in Canterlot , so whatever spells you learned … unlearn them" she ordered .

 _Yea fat chance of that happening , your still going down_ I thought . "Not a chance in bucking tartarus" I spat . "Fine then" with that she opened her wings and charged at me with everything that she had . Once again we side stepped her , she flew around and knocked Nightmare Moon off her hooves . I had enough , I opened my own wings and fired a blast towards the ceiling .

Minutes later , Nightmare was able to get to her hooves and fly towards the opening , and join me in the skies with the full moon that thankfully though , Nightmare rose once again to blot out the sun .

"Luna stop this, I have no idea what has gotten into you but please I beg you stop this quest for revenge" pleaded Celestia . "Oh like how you slaughtered those civilians , or wiped out thousands of guards willing to defend us ?! No this night you will be gone from the face of this planet" said Nightmare . We charged a spell we knew would take a life , since we had the power of the full moon our eyes glowed white .

We fired said spell , straight at Celestia . Again we scored a direct hit , but little did either one of us know that she had some kind of secret weapon . "So you won't listen to what I have said ? , fine then . I really didn't want to use these but neither one of you have left me little choice" said Celestia .

Again she got to her hooves , and activated some kind of pedestal six gems floated towards her , and what surprise myself and Nightmare the most was that her wounds were healed .

"Did you know about those gems?" I asked. "I did , before I trained you" said Nightmare . That's when it hit me like a hailstorm of bullets , **The Elements of Harmony** .

Quickly she took flight with the gems in her magical glow . We took off in pursuit towards the skies . "You will die this night tyrant!" I shouted .

"No , your both going to learn the meaning of pain this night" said Celestia . We charged a very deadly spell our eyes glowed white , the full power of the moon backing us up .

"So you like the moon huh? , fine then that's where the both of you are going to be" said Celestia . She jumped back and fired a rainbow of colors aimed at us . We fired our spell , aimed right at Celestia so far we were at a stalemate until something odd happened , the elements were getting through our spell . But that's when they sealed my sister Nightmare in me like she were a monster .

And finally the both of us were banished towards the moon . Celestia flew back towards the castle , and what she realizing what she did , she began to break down .

 **Celestia's POV**

after I banished the both of them , I regretted what I had done . I'm worse than a tyrant , I'm a monster when my brother Solaris saw this , he quickly came here as fast as he could . "Celestia , what in the world happened?" asked Solaris . I told him of what happened and that's when he got furious , I pleaded with him to stay but , he would have none of it .

When he told my own subjects , they cheered my name . Perplexed I didn't know what to make of it . But I noticed a few that turned there backs on me . It was a victory , but a hollow one at that . As if slaughtering those civilians at Lunar Star City wasn't enough , it had to come to this .

I now fear for the future of the Solar Empire , I fear for the future of Equestria as a whole , hopefully one day though I can train a pony that will one day take my place as ruler of the solar empire and rule like I do as a tyrant . My own brothers and sisters no longer listen to me anymore , which to me was quite fine .

 _ **Location : The Moon**_

 **Luna's POV**

Here we were , trapped on the moon and I had no idea of what in the world happened . I took the shape of my sister alright . _"Luna , can you hear me?" asked Nightmare . "Yes but I look like you" I said . "I know that , the elements fused us together somehow , sealing me inside you . While you look like me you also have your own emotions as well , I'll try and contact our parents and hopefully we can prepare for the future" said Nightmare_

 _ **Location : Outskirts of Dodge Junction , The Moon Kingdom family estate**_

Both king Cosmos and queen Chernalia felt some kind of presence not physically but mentally . _"Mother , father can you both hear me?" asked the voice ._

" _Yes we here you Nightmare , how is it your talking to us all the way from … the Moon?" asked Chernalia . "That is because , Celestia the solar tyrant banished us with The Elements of Harmony" said Nightmare ._

" _That's terrible , for how long?" asked Cosmos . "1,000 years" said Nightmare ._ Neither one could believe there own ears , the both of them banished to the moon for 1,000 years ? Just standing up to the solar empire ? To them that didn't make any kind of sense at all though .

" _Okay , is there anything you want us to do during that time?" asked Cosmos . "Yes , gather supplies , and begin to rally followers to our cause and raise an army" said Nightmare ._

" _Alright , I think we can do that hopefully you two have a game plan on your return" said Chernalia . "Trust me mother , I'll work something out with Luna . Celestia's going to regret the day she banished us!" said Nightmare angrily . "And your what of your brothers and sisters?" asked Cosmos ._

" _I want them at my side , and in the future I want them in this New Lunar Republic that we intend to form" said Nightmare . "New Lunar Republic? That's an odd name for a rebel group" questioned Chernalia ._

" _I know I know that , but trust me on this mother it's for the best" said Nightmare with a sigh . "Okay , we will do our part and as always make history" said Cosmos . "We will father , we will for now it's not goodbye but see ya later in the next 1,000 years" said Nightmare ._ With that the mental link was shattered .

 _ **The Moon**_

 _ **Dream Realm**_

 **Nightmares POV**

 _I know , that Luna's probably crying over what had happened but I had no idea that this would happen , the sealing of me inside Luna I do hope she's okay I thought ._ I was able to reach her and from what I could tell she looked like a mess . "Luna , right now you are dreaming and this is your dream" I said . "I didn't want this to happen" said Luna crying . I simply stroked her with a forhoof . "That's it let it all out" I said soothingly .

After what seemed like hours of crying she looked up at me for protection . "Don't worry Luna , I will protect you as a matter of fact though , father wants us to come up with a gameplan" I said. "for what?" asked Luna confused .

"For when we return of course" I said with a roll of my eyes . "Oh right , well what do you have in mind?" asked Luna . "Well I am thinking that when the both of us return that even though most of them if not all of them have forgotten us we announce that the Night will last forever , launching only six into a quest to find the Elements of Harmony and use them on us" I said .

"And do you know the names of these six new bearers?" asked Luna . "I do , there's a purple one named Twilight Sparkle , a cyan one named Rainbow Dash , yellow one named Fluttershy , an orange one named Applejack , a white one named Rarity , and finally a pink one named Pinkie Pie, they will be the ones to separate us from each other" I said .

Luna thought this over after rubbing her eyes with one of her own hooves . "and how did all that happen?" asked Luna .

I only smirked at her . "My my Luna aren't we curious today" I said . "I wish to know!" said Luna with gritted teeth . "no need to show your fangs , I had a vision of the future , it's very different from where we are now" " Oh ? Well I suppose I can believe that" said Luna with a small smile .

"Now then , I may have an idea of how this plan of ours works" I said . "And trust me , your going to like it". This got her curious , so I went over the details of the plan it's self , so far it looked promising and it was the only trick was to get the elements to be fired at us .

"Just how are we going to do that?" asked Luna confused . "As I said , I'll mostly be in control while everything goes according to plan once everything works out in the end , then you can live your life" I said .

"Alright then Nightmare I suppose that this plan of yours works out then what , you'll have no body of which to speak of you'll just be a ghost" pointed out Luna .

"Yes that's true I will be a ghost , but I already talked to Starchaser and she agreed to let me use her body once you and me are separated" I said . "Very well , now then are there any spells that you could teach me?" asked Luna . _Well it's a start , have to find something to keep us busy until our return_ I thought .

"I think so , there are two spells that you must know , the separation spell , and the projector spell , the projector spell allows the caster to cast a holographic projection of what ever object that they can think of , that object being me I would technically have a body but it would be holographic" I said .

"Fair enough , and I'm guessing that the separation spell separates two souls from each other thus giving the other it's own body again" said Luna .

"That is correct , now then allow me to teach you these two spells using the dream realm" I said . For the next several days I trained her on how to use both spells , however though the seal placed on me couldn't be broken somehow , ignoring that she was able to project me onto the surface of the moon , once she mastered the projector spell .

"Very good Luna , you learn fast now since the separation spell didn't work due the seal the elements placed on me it will have to take a stronger caster to break it" I said .

Every year or so I would contact the family back on Equestria , thankfully though Celestia wasn't even aware of it . And even if she was she couldn't do a thing to disrupt the mental link I have with my family . I told Luna the good news about what was going on with the family at least it lifted her spirits a bit . "Soon Luna , our escape will be close at hoof this will take a lot of time …. just not sure as to how much" I muttered .

 _ **Location : Underground Lunar Bunker**_

Both guards were finally able to leave there posts and what they saw was a picture of Luna on the moon . "Hey what's a picture of Luna on the moon doing there?" asked the first guard . "Eh beats me though , but didn't you see the display of colors?" asked the second . "uh Hello ,first off we were tasked with guarding the cryopods , and now your talking about a colorful display of colors in the sky?" replied the first guard out of his mind .

"Look , all I'm saying is that I think that Luna and Nightmare Moon were both banished by Celestia didn't you feel that loss of connection?" asked the second guard . "Yea I suppose I did , but why , why in all Equestria would Celestia do that?" asked the first confused .

"That's an easy question to answer , it's because Celestia realized that the both of them were a threat to her plans for ruling Equestria with an iron hoof and now that she has banished them , she can do just that with out any interference from anypony else" stated the second guard . "so what now ? Do we just guard the pods?" asked the first guard .

"yup we continue doing what we were tasked to do" said the second guard . With that the both of them walked back inside the cryo room and locked it .

Meanwhile ponies all across Moontown were hunted down by the Solar empire , others tried to fight back but were crushed later by Celestia .

As time went on so did the lives of many ponies through out Equesria , the first Lunar Rebellion was never found in any passages on books nor in scrolls .

Thankfully though the Apples had there own cryopods ones like AppleCobbler , Big Apple twist , Fire Apple and Apple Crumble were all safe from the attacks that happened in Lunar Star city . Others didn't have a chance some fought back but were ultimately killed . But not just mares and stallions but filly's and colts as well .

 _ **Phoenix Fury's POV**_

I was sitting in my office and for once in my life , I wasn't actually bothered by anypony not even my own subordinates as they had there way of celebrating 'A Night on the Town' sorry but that's not my style , i'm more of a stallion that would rather kick back and read reports or read a book or even listen to a good album and still not be bothered .

Other soldiers in the army felt guilty for killing those civilians , and honestly I can't blame them I did too but I didn't show it I wish I could , but not in front of our sole ruler Celestia .

"Oh how I wanted to go with Luna and fight for her but with Celestia's mind control spell , I couldn't" I said to myself . Oh how I tried to fight it and all though , but in the end it was pointless .

I looked at a nearby knife that was sitting on my desk , I was more than tempted to end my life . I tried to push the thought out of my mind , but I couldn't take it so I wrote a letter a suicide note if you will .

 **To who ever does find this ,**

 **As you already know by now , I can no longer live in this world knowing that I gave the order to my solders to slaughter innocent civilians . I tried to see it as a victory over the lunar traitors but to see this happen , Celestia went too far ! . For that I hate her ! , But in the end it was a hollow victory , a victory that came a too high a price , I feel like I no longer belong here anymore . I feel like that this was the straw that broke the camels back hopefully somepony can forgive me for what I have done , good by world and hopefully I can wake up to a nice cool breeze and my family .**

 **Signed Phoenix Fury**

With that I removed my armor , picked up the blade and plunged it into my chest . I finally could leave this world knowing that what I have done was not of my doing but of Celestias ! . Everything became black as I closed my eyes .

 _ **Wave Chills POV**_

It did feel like a victory kicking those shadowbolts tails , but I was able to live with the guilt of slaughtering those civilians . They were nothing but traitors to the Solar empire and they deserved to die for it , myself along with the other wonderbolts couldn't be happier than to give them there death's . though I have to ask , was it really worth it ? .

 _ **Silver Wind's POV**_

during that battle at Lunar Star City , I was glad that for once in my life those lunar ships were sinking and nopony was able to save them , not even the army nor even the shadowbolts ! .

And for once in my life , I'm not guilty I feel no remorse for much else really . Heck last I heard the Solar bolts were celebrating as well as those soldiers from the army .

I know a few wonderbolts that are also celebrating as for me and the other admirals we will find our own way at least in terms of celebration , because come tomorrow , every single pony in all of the solar empire's military and civilians are going to be celebrating the victory over the rebel Lunar Republic , I know I'll be there getting my drink on ! .

 **Blazing Embers POV**

I was quite proud to lead the charge to take out the civilians who were traitors to the Solar Empire and the name of Celestia . I couldn't be happier , it was something that myself and the other solar bolts wanted to do for a very very long time , since the start of this war . And finally it was done , and nopony could stop us … not even Nightmare Moon herself , she was as helpless as a foal .

And that in it's self made me laugh on the inside . Since there's going to be a celebration going on tomorrow I plan to be there hanging out with the other branches of the Solar Military and sharing stories , which none of us ever had the chance to do since the start of this war . And now that we can , it should be awesome .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 18 The Second Lunar Rebellion**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Second Lunar Rebellion

 _ **A/n : I know I didn't explain things in the first chapter which is why I'm going to save all of that for the last chapter , and trust me it should clear things up …. hopefully at least though . But enjoy the story :)**_

As time past , so did the change of Equestria . Everyone forgot that there ever was a war in the first place . Celestia disassembled the solar empire , and rearranged the solar guard to accept the lunar ponies back into the fold , but little did she even know .

That they too were secretly planning to go against her the second that Luna and Nightmare moon returned . Not even the solar guard had any idea at all what was going on behind there backs .

 _ **Solaris's POV**_

After what Celestia told me , lets just say that I never wanted to talk to her again . _I can't believe that she had banished Luna AND Nightmare Moon and using the elements of Harmony no less …she went too far , I know that she's going to be receiving a letter someone in the solar family . I still have to look out of myself , make sure NO one discovers me ._

For most of my life I remained hidden , from the pony populace . I mostly stayed in the old castle which has been named 'The Castle of the Two Sisters' .

The very place where the final battle took place . Though I had no idea that Celestia was going to use the elements of harmony , the most powerful magic known to ponykind .

And even if I did , I couldn't stop her . And then there's the defeat of the Lunar Republic , at least they stood up for not only themselves but the future of Equestria as a whole and for that I admire that , at least they fought back using what they could .

But at the sametime , I couldn't reveal myself to them I just couldn't take that risk and run the chance of being discovered by Celestia and being executed …. then again even if she did , she would bring the ENTIRE family down around her .

The only thing she could do would be to banish me from Equestria that or I would leave the nation …. that's not a bad idea , I have to get away from here. I gathered up my things and walked out of what is now named the Ever Free Forest and towards one of the cities along the coast .

I was able to buy my way on towards a boat bound for the Griffin lands , perhaps there I could … I don't know , maybe make friends and perhaps work on my own fighting techniques or something , something to distract me from what had happened .

 _Even if this generation had any idea of what had happened 4,000 years ago I highly doubt another war would happen then again even if it did , it would highly unlikely end in the defeat of the lunar republic . Cause from what I had heard in Canterlot , ponies are celebrating the victory over the lunar republic ? There out of there minds , I feel like that the victory they got was a hollow one , a victory with no meaning , one that says 'try again next time' or something along those lines I thought ._ I was shown to my room where I set my things up and got out my journel that detailed everything that happened during what was being called 'The First Lunar Rebellion' .

 _ **September 1st , 999 BNM**_

 _ **Ever since that final battle at the castle of the Two sisters , things in Eqeustria have been changing . New towns have popped up , ones like Manehatten , Ponyville , and Appleloosa among existing ones like Fillydelphia , Baltimare Trottingham , and Hoofington .**_

 _ **Ever since my learning of Celestia using the elements of Harmony on both the rebels Luna and Nightmare Moon , I told her that I would and will never speak with her again , and I highly doubt the entire family would either , most of her own subjects have turned there backs on her which to me suits me just fine .**_

 _ **I figured that they wouldn't really go along with what had recently happened the massacre at Lunar Star City and the final defeat of the Lunar Republic has most Lunar followers either in hiding or being hunted down , I fear that that sooner or later Celestia will find out about me being a follower of Luna and Nightmare Moon .**_

 _ **Other than that though there is one other thing that I'll look into is combat training even though only Celestia was trained I was as well , but I never took my training seriously . I think this time around that by traning with the griffins I can at least learn one thing and whatever it maybe might change a few things about me .**_

 _ **But back to the subject at hoof , should Celestia discover this Journal I have enchanted it with a spell that will cause it to burn into a pile of ash pages and all .**_

 _ **But there is something that I wish to add in this Journal entry . Ever since the start of the First Lunar Rebellion , I wanted to help them maybe supply them with the correct intel , but I couldn't as I had the guards watching my every move , almost as if they thought I would defect to the Lunar Republic and spill all there secrets , perhaps I would however though , this is something I should touch on , I was preparing to defect , I had a few guards on my side that would help me escape Canterlot and get to Moon town .**_

 _ **Talk about spies in the Solar Empire , well anyway from what I had found out , the solar empire was dissolved and for good reason . Since the war was over I plan to one day ask around all Equestria and hopefully gain information that I oneday plan to publish in a news article and hopefully , this would spark an outcry against Celestia , looks like I'm arriving in the Griffin lands better pack up**_

 _ **Solaris**_

I closed my journal and packed up my various things and got off the boat , stepping onto Griffin soil . "Well time to get me a house and hopefully try and find someone to help train me" I said .

Sure enough I saw a house and the asking price was pretty fair 30,000 bits . Me being the stallion that I am I had about 50 or 60,000 bits on me . I noticed a griffin who was considering buying the house but had second thoughts .

"Excuse me sir" I called out . "Yea and what do you want?" he asked . "I'm looking buy this establishment I take it your the one selling it?" I asked . "Nah , it's been here for a long time heck I don't even know who even sold it in the first place , probably the original owner or something like that" he said . "I see , well the asking price doesn't seem so bad" I said .

"yea I suppose not but problem is though there's rumors going around that this house is haunted" he said in a shaky voice .

This made me raise an eyebrow at that . "Haunted ? You sure that it isn't kids playing pranks on you to make you believe it's haunted?" I asked . "eh maybe it is , I don't know" . I decided to check around back to see if there was any kind of way that these 'kids' could have gotten inside .

Sure enough , what I saw surprised me several dead bodies laid on the floor . "Sir you may wanna see this" I called .

The older griffin ran as fast as his legs could carry him , the sight that he saw made him rush to nearest griffin guard , I simply stepped aside in hopes that I too could find out what in the world happened .

Sure enough the bodies were hauled away , so I had to find another place to live . Turns out they had a motel so I checked myself in and the cost to stay was around 30 bits . _30 bits eh , that doesn't sound so bad good price to_ I thought .

I paid for room #101 and was escorted there , finally I was able to unpack and relax a bit . From there onwards I decided to later build my own house and even live in the griffin lands . Little did I know that something was about to spark , a whole new war .

One that I feared I would be part of . But during my travels I mostly saw that other ponies were talking of open revolt against Celesia , apparently she has really cracked down on Lunar supporters .

Already she's made the days last longer , school hours last longer into the night , and even extended work hours from 6 hours to 12 hours .

So far Luna is about to see just how much Equestria has changed , Nightmare has no clue about how much has changed in the last thousand years . Somehow I have a funny feeling that Equestria will be split on who's going to join who .

But so far things seem okay , hasn't been a single war since the first lunar rebellion . Though , hopefully if something like that happens again I have a funny feeling that another war would plunge the nation into chaos and disarray , ponies will be at each others throats something that I fear may happen again . Well enough fearing for the future , I have training to do .

From there onwards Solaris trained himself among the Griffins , the griffin captain was surprised to see an alicorn match force with force against the best that the griffins have to offer . But there was an old myth that went around Equestria most ponies know it as the return of Nightmare Moon .

 _ **Location : Canterlot , Equestria**_

 _ **Celestia's POV**_

Since this would be 999th summer sun celebration I decided to have it held in Baltimare though this time and hopefully it would take ponies minds off of what had happened all those years ago. I sent a letter to the mayor of Baltimare informing him of the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration . Days later I had gotten a reply stating that he would be welcomed to have the Summer Sun Celebration in Baltimare .

Sighing with relief I quickly sent my student Sunset Shimmer to over see the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration in Balitmare . At least she accepted the assignment that I have given her , but I highly doubt that she would be making friends in the process . Though I fear that sooner or later she may challenge my authority.

Okay Celestia that's just you being paranoid , it's unlikely something like that would happen , Sunset challenging you for leader ship of Equestria .

Putting that aside I got about my day doing what I can , ignoring what I have done . Every single night I would look at the moon and just break down crying over what I had done .

And no amount of lying would be able to change that , I'll just have to accept what I have done . Little did I know that Nightmare Moon would be making a return next year and the next Summer Sun Celebration I think I want to hold in Ponyville .

And so it came to pass that , the 1,000th Summer Sun Celebration came to pass as it was held in Ponyville , Sunset Shimmer was nowhere to be seen .

And Twilight Sparkle a young unicorn was sent there along with her assistant Spike to check on the preparations such as the weather , decorations , the music , and the food. little did young Twilight know that she would meet five friends , Rainbow Dash , Rarity , Fluttershy , Applejack and Pinkie pie just like Nightmare Moon envisioned .

That's when the both of them enacted there plan , there plan was to have these six ponies use the elements of harmony on both Nightmare and Luna to separate them . So far Luna's plan was soon to be put into motion sparking off what ponies would later call **The Second Lunar Rebellion**.

At the sametime Luna had to fake missing Celestia so much and have her explain that the two were sisters . In the end Luna was still plotting against Celestia .

As for Nightmare , true she became nothing but a wisp of blue smoke but later latched herself to Starchaser . Neither Twilight nor her friends were even aware of the events that would spark off another war that would send Equestria into chaos and disharmony .

Most of the ponies were even unaware of the coming wrath of Celestia and the solar Empire , like every villain there's a hero , a hero that will save a nation from it's self . And the rise of a New Lunar Republic , the rise of a new generation of hero's , and one human being that will help bring them to victory .

 _ **The End**_


End file.
